Reunification
by lisbeth
Summary: With the passing of five years, Grace meets up with someone from her past.
1. Five Years Gone

Title: Reunification

Author: Lisbeth

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Show: Once And Again

Synopsis: While attending graduate school Grace runs into someone from her past (is it really that hard to figure out who it is)

Rating: PG for now

E-Mail: strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com  
  


Chapter 1: Five Years Gone  
  


As Grace stood before Manning Manor with her luggage, she was immediately reminded of the last time she slept in that very house. It was five years ago, her junior year had just ended at Upton Sinclair High School, and her mother was almost two months pregnant. Rick and Lily decided that it would be best if the kids finished the school year before leaving for Australia. It was decided that Grace, Zoe, Eli, and Barbara, Lily and Judy's mom, would go to Australia. Jessie wanted to stay with Karen for the obvious reason of Katie. Judy and Sam left for Australia a few weeks before in order for Sam to get the first project started off. Lily decided to wait on the radio syndication opportunity which was presented to her. Even though she knew she could do the job, she still had small insecurities about it. Besides, she wanted to focus more on the baby instead of a new career at the moment. Just as she thought they would, the radio gods would wait for her. 

Grace was excited about moving to Sydney at the time, it was going to be a fresh start for her, a new life almost. It would somehow be an escape for all of the emotional disappointments which had somehow plagued her for the last few weeks. Sydney would be her escape. She knew that running away from the past never worked, but in those moments, it was the only solution she could think of. There still lingered, in her mind, the ghost of August Dimitri. The book of works he had given her by Anton Chekov was probably more precious to her than anything else she owned. Grace always figured that her family had more important things to worry about than her crush/love for her former teacher.

As Grace finished her senior year, she knew that she wanted to return to the states for college. She attended Boston University on a four year scholarship majoring in English while minoring in Sociology. The opportunity to write and have some of her works published were even presented to her. Grace even had the chance to be the literary critic for the schools newspaper. Those were some of the best years of her life. Boston was a city she loved and fully intended on staying in for her graduate studies, but some things and people were slowly taking a turn.

Rick, Lily, and the rest of the crew moved back to Illinois only after four years in Australia. Sam and Judy eventually got married and stayed in Sydney. It was as simple as everyone being homesick for Manning Manor. The house was never put on the market for the simple reason that they did not want to let it go. Jack and Tiffany kept the house up while everyone was gone, even renting it out for a year to a family. Jessie and Katie were still seeing each other, both being open about their relationship. Karen was engaged to Henry Higgins and things were as good as ever for her. Rick still was able to work with Sam from Illinois, thanks to the advancements of technology, while Lily's show was becoming one of the most popular radio syndication shows on the radio. 

While everyone was somehow moving forward, Barbara however, was moving back. The Alzheimer's progressed both quickly and without mercy, and that was one of the main reasons they came home. It was the reason Grace was asked to pursue her graduate degree in Chicago instead of Boston. Lily somehow thought that it would make things easier for them all if they were all somehow closer to one another in location. Chicago was not too far a drive from her home town, and Grace knew that she wanted to be around her family now that the ties that bound them were being tested.

As Grace preceded to walk towards the front door, she noticed that the neighborhood still looked the same. She somewhat expected a few changes, but was disappointed that only a few gardens and house colors had changed. Grace did not even have to knock on the door, Lily was there waiting for her, looking as beautiful as ever. Lily ran out of the door to help Grace with her luggage.

"Hey honey!" Lily screamed as she hugged Grace.

"Hi Mom" were the only words Grace could say.

"Let me help you with those bags sweetie" Lily said as she grabbed two of Grace's bags. "Do you have anymore in your car?"

"Just a small bag with some books, but I can get them" Grace replied.

"Don't be silly, you must be tired from the drive. I'll get it." Lily stated. 

As Grace walked into the house, Lily preceded to open the door of her daughters green Volkswagen Jetta. Lily remembered the day Grace called them in Sydney to tell them that she was planning on buying a car. It was a marvel at how independent Grace had become, but then again, Grace was always someone who was not really afraid to branch out on her own when necessary. As Lily grabbed the bag, she noticed a familiar book, the book of stories by Anton Chekov. Lily knew that Grace still held an inkling of a flame for her former teacher, but she also knew that Grace was now twenty-two and capable of making her own decisions. She just did not want to see her daughter get hurt. Lily quickly grabbed the bag and marched back to Manning Manor.

When Lily returned to the kitchen, she saw Grace sitting at the kitchen counter helping herself to a bowl of cereal. 

"Sorry, but I didn't get much to eat on the drive here" Grace said.

"That's no problem. This is still your house you know" Lily said. 

"So, where is everyone. Is the house always this dead?" Grace replied.

"Well, Zoe is still in school, and your grandmother and Simon are both taking a nap upstairs. Rick mentioned that Jessie was going to come down this weekend to visit. She lives in Chicago now with Katie. I think I mentioned before that the two of them are attending college together." 

"So you know about the two of them right" Grace asked.

"Of course we do. You know, we may find out about these things a lot later than you may, but we know the two of them are seeing each other. It's neat actually. I've seen the two of them together and it just amazes me that a relationship like that can still exist this day and age. I look at them and it reminds me of when I first started seeing Rick. There is still that giddiness with them. They don't care what anyone else thinks about it, so, more power to them. So, do you have any kind of relationship that I would like to know about." Lily stated, egging her daughter on.

"No." Grace was quick to reply. "I dated a little, but no one I could seriously see myself settling down with or anything. Besides, I have no plans in the near future on marriage. I would much rather focus on my education right now instead. Anyway, how is grandma?"

Grace knew she struck a nerve when she asked that question. A thick silence overwhelmed Lily and Grace could swear that her mother was on the verge of tears at that moment. 

"Well, things aren't looking too good right now. Grace, I don't know if I can take it much longer. There are days when it is good, and there are days when I'm not too sure she even knows where she's at. I know you wanted to stay in Boston, but the truth is, she is slipping so fast, and we need all of the help we can get in taking care of her. The thing is, we can't let her out of our sight anymore. Last week she went outside to check the mail and ended up wandering off. We found her three blocks down the street at the Milton's house. She was in their backyard sitting in their hammock. We can't even let her go outside anymore. I know you're going to ask if the doctor says we can do anything, but Grace, we can't. It's only going to get worse. Me and your aunt Judy have been talking about maybe putting her in a home."

"A home mom! You've got to be kidding me." Grace replied with anger.

"Grace, it's coming to the point where we may not have any choice. We cannot look after her 24/7. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up one day and she won't even recognize who I am."

As Grace reached for her moms hand, she could only console her with soft glances and kind words. "Mom, everything is going to be alright. We can't just give up on her that easily." 

Mother and daughter hugged. Grace remembered how good it felt to be in her mothers arms. The smell of her perfume and how every time Grace smelled it on another woman she would check to make sure it wasn't really her mother who was wearing it. After a few moments, they let go of one another, and Grace walked upstairs to put her bags in her room. While her grandmother stayed with them, Grace's room was no longer really hers. It was somehow decided that Grace would take the attic now that Jessie no longer resided in the house. The attic was still well kept; Grace could swear that the room was recently freshened up. She threw her bags on the floor and plopped down on the bed. The drive from Boston was tiring and Grace felt as if she actually drove cross country. But, it was still the early afternoon, and she knew that there were some things she wanted to take care of that day. She heard Lily come up the stairs and knock lightly on the door.

"Hey honey. Zoe is going to be out of school soon and I have to run to the store. Would you mind staying here and watching over Simon and your grandma. We should be back soon. I'm sure Zoe will be excited to see you."

"Sure mom." Grace replied.

"Ok. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Before she could leave she looked at Grace and stated, "you know, I'm so glad that you're back home. It's almost like we are all going to be a family again." 

"We're already a family mom." Grace replied.  
  


Grace slowly walked around the house while her mom was out. The same floor boards still creaked, just as the colors on the wall remained the same. The furniture was different, but the feeling was still the same. Grace checked up on her younger brother Simon. For a few minutes she watched him sleep, a soft slumber which Grace never remembered ever having recently. 

Grace walked downstairs to the garage. What was once Eli's room was now Zoe's. She remembered how the room had always needed a girls touch to it and it finally had it with Zoe moving in to it. Eli had finally gotten some of his life back on track, but he still was capable of rash and stupid decisions at times. His love of music still conquered him and Eli decided to major in music while at college in Australia. He met Hayden, a cello player, one day in one of his classes and fell in love. While a combination of the guitar and cello made an interesting match, the music the two of them created was indeed eclectic and hauntingly beautiful. It was a combination of rock and baroque. Eli still stayed in contact with his fellow band members, but they had moved on, and Eli had done so too. While everyone moved back to Illinois, Eli decided to stay in Sydney to be with Hayden. 

Throughout the years, Zoe had taken in dance with full force. While ballet was her first choice, she quickly fell in love with modern dance after seeing a performance by the Alvin Ailey dance troupe. The walls were covered with posters of the American Ballet Theatre Company and some of her favorite dancers. Another hobby of Zoe's, photography, also made itself known on her walls. Of course, it was only practical to mix her two favorite things together. As Grace continued to observe her sisters photographs, she heard the kitchen door open with the voices of Zoe and Lily invading the household. Grace walked into the kitchen all smiles when she saw Zoe. 

"Hey stranger! Man, you're certainly lookin' different these days." Zoe yelped. As Zoe went to hug Grace, she was surprised to see how much Grace had changed. It could be easily said by someone who knew Grace in high school that she had indeed changed. She was definitely taller and somehow slimmer than she was five years ago. Her hair was longer, past shoulder length, which many felt suited her more than the shorter crops she once had. 

Grace too had noticed the physical changes in Zoe. While Zoe was still shorter than she was, she could almost match Grace with her own height. Zoe had however opted for a shorter, almost pixie styled haircut. It was hard for Grace to take in being that she always remembered seeing Zoe with long hair, but the last time she saw Zoe was almost a year ago. Even though some things remained the same, Grace knew that it was foolish to believe that everything and everyone could remain the same. 

"So, you're excited to be back" Zoe asked in a frenzy. 

"Yes. It's a good feeling. My first class starts Monday, three days left of rest and relaxation, I hope."

"It would of been cool if you could have come back earlier. You could of seen the recital I both directed and performed in."

"I know, I wanted to come down sooner, but I had a few things I needed to get settled before I left Boston." 

"I bet you Boston has a good dance scene mom, but nothing can top NYC. I'm gonna go dance there one day for a top company Grace."

Grace smiled and reassured Zoe that it would happen for her one day. She never remembered ever being that excited about her writing. It was always a dream to get something published in a major literary magazine, maybe even a major collection of short stories, but Grace never really felt that she had the potential to do greater things with her talent. August Dimitri proved her wrong. 

As Zoe helped Grace settle into her new room, Zoe began to fold some of Grace's shirts and put them into the dresser drawer. She decided to initiate the conversation.

"So, I suppose you've heard about grandma. Mom thinks it would be good if she were put in some kind of home. Some place where they can take better care of her. What do you think about that?"

"I don't think its right for us to just throw her into some home just because she was found in the Milton's backyard one day. Isn't there some kind of medication she can take?"

"The doctors can't give her anything. Grace, we all know that there isn't a cure. I mean, she can't even remember Simon sometimes. I'm surprised she even remembers my name."

"Zoe, don't be stupid. I just think that something can be figured out in her case. That's the main reason I returned home in the first place, to help you guys take care of her. I think she should spend her last few years with the people that she loves."

"Even if she doesn't remember us" Zoe replied.

The sisters continued folding and saving Grace's clothing, and after a long silence, Zoe decided it was time to continue the conversation.  


"You know, I'm glad your finally home. It seemed sometimes that you were trying to run from us, at least it felt that way when you decided that you wanted to go to Boston for college. You're going to stay right?"

"For the time being, you guys have nothing to worry about, unless you begin to annoy me like you used to do." Grace joked. 

"Yeah, very funny" Zoe replied back, as she took one of the pillows and threw it at Grace. They continued to joke around and settle things in for Grace while waiting for Rick to return home. Grace felt as if the time apart had actually made her relationship with Zoe even better. For four years she called Boston her home, but it was beginning to dawn on her that she was finally home - her true home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Roll Call

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Show:  Once And Again

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  PG for now

Feedback:  Please, please please, I thrive off of it.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 2:  Roll Call

            Grace's eyes shot open at the persistent and annoying sound of her alarm clock going off at 6:00am.  Her first class wasn't until 10:00, but Grace wanted to go out for a run.  The habit had started her freshman year in college.  When the stress got a little too much for her, she began to "exercise" it away.  It came to the point where it became a morning ritual for her.  Grace felt that her day just wouldn't go right if she did not get her mornings run in.

At around 6:45, Grace returned to find that everyone was still asleep.  She took a quick shower and went to get ready for her first day of graduate school.  Even though Grace didn't feel the need the "dress to impress" she still was a little conscious about what she was going to wear.  She settled on a pair of olive green chinos and a sky blue long sleeved ribbed cotton shirt.  It took her about five minutes to blow dry her hair and afterwards she finger combed it until she was satisfied with the results.  Grace wasn't one for dramatic makeup, so she settled on a little bit of foundation and mascara, which she felt opened up her eyes – her lonely eyes.  After a short pause in front of the mirror, Grace was ready to go.

            She descended the stairs and found Rick rummaging around in the fridge.  

            "Good morning.  Since when have you become a morning person?"

            "Morning.  It has grown on me." Grace replied as she reached for a glass.  

            "I'm sorry about Jessie not being able to come down this weekend to visit.  They run her around like a chicken with its head cut off sometimes at the law firm she's interning at." 

            "That's ok.  I had to drive up to Chicago anyway to get a few more things settled in.  I walked around the campus for a while to get acquainted with where the buildings are.  I even went buy my books and stuff." Grace said while preparing herself a bowl of oatmeal.

            "So, are you nervous?  What classes do you have lined up on the roster today?"

            "Well, I'm only taking four classes this semester.  I want to kind of take it slow right now.  I'm so used to Boston, Chicago is now kind of like a culture shock or something.  But, all of my classes are on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.  I'm taking a class on literary criticism, literary theory, Shakespeare, and a class on Russian literature, all in that particular order.  I report to my first class at 10:00 sharp." 

            "Why are you up so early then?" Rick said as he put two waffles in the toaster.

            "I need to go by the English Department today to make sure that all of my papers from Boston came in.  I'm paranoid about that stuff a little."

            "Just don't overload yourself.  You remind me of your mom sometimes with that.  She took two weeks off from the show to help get you settled back in, but she still runs around as if she were working a 12 hour shift or something."

Grace laughed at the comment as she quickly finished her breakfast and went to put her empty dish in the sink.  She opened the fridge door to grab an apple and a banana and put them into her booksack then grabbed her car keys.  The clock on the coffee maker read 7:30.  

            "Tell everyone I said goodbye.   I should be back around 2:30 this afternoon."

            "Any last words from the graduate student?" Rick asked.

            "Bring it on" Grace said as she walked out the door.

  
            Rick continued to eat his breakfast while flipping through some work related papers when Lily walked into the kitchen with Simon in tow.  

            "Hey, good morning." Lily said while going to kiss Rick.  "I heard you and Grace down here a few minutes ago.  Don't tell me she left already."

            "Yeah, she wanted to pass by the English department to make sure everything was settled from Boston.  She seems really excited, in fact, her last words were, and I quote 'bring it on.'"

            Lily laughed while Simon ran to take his seat at the table.  Lily went to the cabinet to take out Simon's favorite bowl and juice cup.  She grabbed a box of cereal and went to fix his breakfast while continuing the conversation with Rick.

            "Well, that was one of the main reasons she returned home.  It's good that her classes are only three days a week though.  She offered to stay with mom on her two days off.  I know mom doesn't like staying with that house nurse."

            "She's worse than my third grade teacher Lily.  She treats your mom like she's five years old.  She treats us like we're five years old."

            "I think you're over-dramatizing it a little, don't you think?  Now that I think about it, I need to call Dr. Bader about that medication he has mom on.  Is it me, or is she sleeping too much lately?"

            "Lily, you can't expect her to be so gung ho about everything.  If she's tired, let her rest.  Well, I have to go.  I'm having a telephone conference with Sam this morning.  I'll see you tonight" he said as he gave Lily a quick kiss and hugged Simon before he walked out of the door.

            While everything that Grace was worried about paper work wise was indeed settled, Grace still had a little bit of time to kill, so she strolled around the campus for a while.  There was a coffee house nearby called Rumi's and Grace stopped by to read up on the campus map and her class schedule.  Even though there was nothing to be worried about, Grace was nervous about being a stranger in unfamiliar territory.  She knew that the fear would fade as soon as she got acquainted with the campus.  

            At around 9:45, she left the coffee house and walked to the English building.  Grace climbed up three flights of stairs in the building which was beginning to get a little crowded now that classes were being dismissed.  Her first two classes were small, the kinds that Grace liked.  She felt that more interaction could be shared with the other students and her professors with smaller classes.  Even though the classes looked very interesting, they also looked very boring.  But, everyone has had at least one class like that in their lifetime was what she concluded.  

            The Shakespeare class was more interesting. It would focus on Shakespeare's lesser know plays, the ones that didn't get all of the attention that some of his other works did.  She had her official first assignment, to read _The Two Gentlemen of Verona_ for Friday.  The class had about twenty people in it, including undergraduate students.  The professor dismissed the class thirty minutes early and that gave Grace the opportunity to eat the fruit she left the house with that morning, even if she was sitting in the hallway.   

            As she climbed up a flight of stairs, a smile spread across her face at the thought that she only had one more class that day.  The clock read 1:53 as Grace walked into Room 428.  This room was almost an auditorium.  There were well over 200 seats.  While some students had already found their seat, Grace had her eyes searching on the front row.  When saw an empty chair, she bolted to it as if it were some sort of grand prize.  While there was still some time before the class started, Grace would observe the people walking in the room.  The classroom was divided up into two sections by a small set of stairs.  Grace chose to sit on the section to the right of the stairs.  

She found it hard to believe that this would be a popular class at moments.  She even rolled her eyes when she saw two boys with fraternity logos walking in talking about a keg party the night before. They reminded her of people she went to high school with.  She liked to call them frat rats.  As she internally rolled her eyes she was frightened at the thought that these were the kinds of people who were going to run the world one day.

            "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a girl suddenly asked.

            "Oh, no."

            "Thanks.  I'm Sharon Darrow." The girl said as she extended her hand.

            "Grace Manning." She said as she shook the girls hand.

            "Are you new here?  It's just that I'm an English student and I'm pretty familiar with a lot of the students in this area of academics."

            "Well, I'm starting on my masters.  I grew up around here, but I went to college in Boston."

            "Cool.  I'm two years shy from my PhD.  This is my first time with Dr. Sutton and I've come prepared.  My cousin, Byron, had her three years ago and he gave a few tips.  First, don't ever show up late.  This woman despises tardiness.  Second, if you need the bathroom, go before or after class, never leave the class in the middle of a lecture unless it's like an emergency or something.  And finally, this woman practically feeds off of class participation."

            "Well, thank Byron for me." Grace said smiling at the thought that she may have a friend in this girl.

            "I'll thank him for us both." Sharon said just as Dr. Sutton walked into the class.   

            Dr. Sutton carried with her a brief case and she was dressed as if she were going to attend court later on that day.  Some would say she looked a little stuffy even.  As she walked up to the blackboard she began writing the title of the class.

            "This is English 502:  Russian Literature.  I am Dr. Sutton and now is the time for anyone to leave if they just realized that they are in the wrong class."

            As the two frat rats got up and walked out the door, trying to play it off, Dr. Sutton walked up to the desk in the middle of the class where she had previously placed her brief case and took out a stack of papers.  She divided them up into two piles and handed one pile to the left section of the class and the other to the right section as she continued.

            "This is your course syllabus.  On here you will find my office hours, office number, phone number, e-mail, etc, etc, etc, just in case you need to contact me.  The required books are listed as are your assignments and test dates.  I'm assuming that this class is filled with grad students who can read, so I won't waste our time going through it.  If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me.

            I will start off by mentioning my pet peeves.  If you are going to be more than five minutes late for class, don't bother showing up.  It's rude to both me and your classmates.  If you miss a class, it is your responsibility to get the notes and assignments done.  If you happen to be absent on the day of an exam, you will have the opportunity to retake it at the end of the semester.  But, I wouldn't miss them if I were you, because the make-ups are all essay.  If you think you will be absent on the day of a test or when an assignment is due, talk to me about the possibility of taking it or turning it in early.  Please use the bathroom before class, or just wait until class is dismissed. If you have some kind of medical problem with your bladder, please let me know about it.  Turn off your cell phones and pagers when this class is in session, or put them on vibrate or whatever.  Just as long as I don't hear them, I'm ok.  

            I also like class participation.  I find that if a student who has a borderline grade participated in class, I will bump the grade up higher.  If it is an intellectually interesting comment relating to what we are discussing, then say it.

            I run a tight ship around here.  I expect a lot of my students and I don't like people who come in here expecting an easy ride.  If you don't think you'll be able to do the work, then I suggest you walk over to the Deans office and drop this class.  With that being said, lets begin!" Dr. Sutton said.

            As she walked to the blackboard, everyone pulled out their notebooks and began preparing for note taking. Grace wrote the date on the top of her page and was ready to begin.  She felt nervous about the class, but at the same time excited.  She liked to be challenged, and Grace always found that the classes that demanded a lot of her work wise were almost always her favorite.

            "This class will focus in on the great masters of Russian Literature.  We will focus in on Dostoevsky, Tolstoy, Pushkin, Mayakovsky, and Chekov."  Dr. Sutton continued her lecture on the importance of studying literature and how it relates to life itself.  It was the same babble that Grace had heard many times before in other literature classes she had taken.  She almost memorized the speech.  

In the middle of the lecture, Dr. Sutton walked up to her brief case and pulled out another stack of papers. "Before I forget, this is the roll sheet. I'm not going to go through it one by one to see who is here and who isn't.  I'm going to pass it around the class and I want you to put your signature next to your name on the sheet."  She gave it the left section of the class to start off with while she continued on with her lecture.  

About twenty minutes later, the roll sheet finally made its way to the right section of the classroom.  It soon reached Sharon and finally it reached Grace.  As Grace glanced at the page, she was about to turn the page to find her name when she noticed a name that stood out like a light in the dark – August Dimitri.  She froze.  It was if the world had stopped dead in its tracks.  For a brief second she thought that it couldn't be him, there were probably hundreds of other men by that name.  But, she still recognized his handwriting, and that was his indeed his signature.  She could feel her heartbeat rising up and her hands suddenly felt like they were in a freezer for hours. She quickly turned the page to find her name and hoped that no one noticed her moment of panic just now.  When she found her name, she tried to give her signature, but her hand was shaking so bad, she couldn't steady it. After she signed the page, Grace handed the sheet to the person behind her without even turning her head.  For the next few seconds she reminded herself to breathe over and over again, but it just didn't seem to help.  Her heartbeat was still beating at the fast and steady pace.  She even thought that it would somehow jump out of her chest and run out of the classroom.  Grace looked down at her watch and saw that there were only five minutes left to class, but it felt like five years to her.  All the while, all she could think of was if he noticed her.  Did he see her walk into the classroom?  Grace's insecurities had risen up in her once more about how no one ever really noticed her.  But still, five years ago, he noticed her.  But could he ever do it again?

Finally, the class was dismissed. She quickly told Sharon goodbye. Grace fled the room and went straight to the bathroom.  She locked herself into a stall and released a breath that she felt she was holding in for years.  She didn't know whether she should be ecstatic or terrified as she was on the brim of tears.  "How could it be?" was all she could ask herself.  She sat in the stall and heard girls walk in and out of the bathroom as she tried to collect herself.  What if he were waiting for her outside of the door?  She didn't want to think of that.  She didn't even want to think.  She felt her heart beat rise up again and even felt a little nauseated.  

After a few more minutes of silence, she walked out of the stall and washed her hands.  She somehow tried to wash her nervousness away and relished the warmth from the hand dryer.  Grace checked herself in the mirror to make sure she still looked somewhat presentable and took a few cleansing breaths before she walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the empty hallway and descended the stairs as she headed for her car.  Her watch told her that she had spent over fifteen minutes in the bathroom.  

As Grace got in her car, she felt the wave of emotions flood over her once again.  She didn't cry though.  She told herself that she couldn't cry over a man who she knew didn't harbor the same feelings for her.  All this time she thought that she was over him, but by just seeing his name and signature brought back every single memory she ever had of him.  Grace knew she was setting herself up for heartache again, and for a moment, she even considered dropping the class.  She started her car and began the drive home.

When the silence became unbearable, she quickly pressed the button which turned on the cd player in her car.  Her PJ Harvey cd was in and the last minute of "Good Fortune" was playing.  Then, as the third song came on, Grace immediately turned the volume up.  It was "A Place Called Home."  Years ago, Grace designated it as their song. The memory came back to her as the first few lines were being sung.  _One day, I know, we'll find a place of hope. Just hold on to me.  Just hold on to me.  Walk tight, one line. You're wanted this time.  There's no one to blame, just hold on to me._  As the tears began to flow Grace began to sing along, "Come on my love.  I walk, I wade, through full lands and lonely.  I stumble.  I stumble.  With you I wait to be born again, with loves comes the day.  Just hold on to me."  

Grace scolded herself for letting it come to this.  She had always told herself that she would never again let someone get to her like August Dimitri had gotten to her.  She failed miserably in that task.  The rest of the drive gave her plenty of time to collect herself and dry up her tears.  As she pulled into the driveway she checked herself in the mirror to make sure the tell tell signs of her crying weren't noticeable. 

She walked into the living room to find Lily and her grandmother watching an afternoon talk show.  Lily was flipping through a magazine while Barbara was busy concentrating on the television.  

"Hey mom, grandma." Grace said as she acknowledged the two of them.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Lily asked.

"It was good.  My classes seem really interesting.  I even have my first assignment already.  How are you feeling today grandma?"

"Good.  Today, Oprah did a show on women in their fifties.  They showed them dancing and doing all sorts of things.  I used to do stuff like that." Barbara said with glee.

As Grace walked into the kitchen, Lily followed her.  Grace observed how childlike her grandmother was now.  It saddened her to think that a woman who used to be so independent and strong was now reduced to having everyone around her take care of her.  Lily pulled out a pack of chicken breasts she was planning on grilling for dinner.  She positioned herself in a way to where she could always drop what she was doing to go check up on Barbara when she needed to.  She asked Grace to take out the onions and bell peppers to chop up.  

"Are you ok?  You're quiet.  Is there a class you're worried about?" Lily asked.

"No, I just have a little headache, that's all.  I took something for it though." Grace lied.  

As she pulled out the chopping board and knife, Grace began to chop up the vegetables for dinner.  She wanted the subject of school to be dropped so she brought up something else to discuss.

"So, is Les creased that you took two weeks off from work or something?"

"Well, I figured that I needed some down time in the first place.  I'm only doing the show three days a week now that you're grandmother's illness has sort of "moved forward" if you will.  Les said that they would run a few "best of" clips or something.  I know you wanted to go to grad school in Boston, but we need you here.  I hope you realize that."

"Mom, of course I do.  I don't mind.  I know things have been getting a little rougher with her, but that doesn't mean I think you should send her away."

"Grace, you act like we want to do this sometimes!  I don't want to, believe me, but sometimes you have no choice in the matter.  I feel like she's slipping away right in front of my eyes and there is not one single thing I can do to stop it."

"It must bug you to have that feeling of being powerless.   I know I can't stand it."

"Precisely.  I'm trying to be positive, but it's just so hard sometimes.  You would tell me if you had a problem staying with her on Tuesdays and Thursdays right?  I mean, we don't like the home nurse as it is, and it would help us save some money."

"Wait, you mean I'm not going to get paid for this?" Grace joked.

"Grace." Lily said seriously.

"Mom, I don't mind.  I figure it'll be good for me in the end.  I'll be able to get my schoolwork done.  I just have to make sure she takes her medication, eats properly, and doesn't go wandering off right?"

"That's pretty much it for now. Zoe and Simon should be back soon.  He's been dying to try out the new monkey bars at the park and Zoe offered to bring him after daycare."

"I bet she doesn't mind driving around the vehicle while you're off." Grace stated.

"Yeah, well.  She's trying to save up for a car.  Your father is offering to help her out if she can keep a steady job.  She's working at Booklovers you know."

"Oh no.  They're letting her work there?" Grace asked jokingly.  

"She is a good worker.  That's the problem with kids these days.  Everything is handed to them on a silver platter.  They expect everything to come to them and don't appreciate the value of a dollar.  If there is one thing I am going to instill in that girl, it is that lesson.  You, I think you picked it up on your own." Lily said. 

As the two continued their conversation, Grace heard the family vehicle drive up.  Simon ran into the kitchen and into Grace's arms.

"Grace!  I did it, I went all the way across the bars after only five tries!" Simon belted.

"That's wonderful!  Did you race with Zoe to see who could do it faster?"

"Zoe was too afraid I would beat her."

"Yeah, that's right!  I was shivering in a panic." Zoe said as she walked into the door.  "So Grace, when am I going to get to drive your car?"

"Ummmm, how about never!" Grace said.

"Oh come on, I'm a responsible driver, most of the time."

As Grace went finished chopping the last onion, she went to wash her hands and exited the kitchen.  She wanted to get a head start on her reading assignment and review over her notes.  Even though she knew she could do it the next day, she still needed something to distract her from him.

Grace plopped herself down on her bed and reached into her backpack for her Shakespeare textbook.  She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for and began reading.  After reading the same paragraph five times, she gave up on the assignment for the time being.  Her thoughts kept running back to August.  She felt like it was like an illness that never really left her body but just lied dormant, waiting for the perfect time to come back and attack her.  Grace hated comparing him to that, but it was the bitterness and anger in her that was talking.

She reached into the night table next to her bed and pulled out the book of works by Chekov that he gave her five years ago.  Every now and then Grace would find herself just staring at the book, touching it lightly, as if it were the most fragile thing.  She opened the book to the page which held the inscription he wrote for her.  She read it aloud, "To the girl with the loneliest eyes – love August."  She forced herself to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall as she put the book to her nose and breathed in the essence of it.  Grace came to love the smell of old books.  It made her wonder about just where the books had been.  Who once owned those books.  The smell reminded her of him in every way possible.  Every time she opened the book, she thought of him.  She wondered what he smelled like sometimes.  She wondered if she would ever get the chance to find that out.

            As her thoughts drifted, Grace heard a knock on her door.  It was Zoe telling her that dinner was ready.  Grace quickly saved up the book and tried to clear her mind of its previous thoughts.  Once again taking a deep breath, she turned off the light and walked downstairs to meet her family.


	3. This Mess We're In

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning Eric Stoltz 

Show:  Once And Again

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  R, for language

Feedback:  Please, I beg of thee!  Feedback is a must.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 3:  This Mess We're In

            All throughout dinner, Grace could think of nothing but her Russian literature class.  She kept asking herself if she should just drop the class, but she knew deep down that it would not help her in any sense.  Everything around her was in a blur and she was quickly brought back to reality by Zoe's voice.

            "Grace!  Grace!  Earth to Grace!" Zoe said as she waved her hands in front of Grace's face.  "Hey, space cadet, you're requested here!"

            "What?" was all Grace could say.

            "Would you mind passing me the dinner rolls?"

            "Oh, sure" Grace said as she passed the plate to Zoe.

            "Are you ok? That headache still bugging you?" Lily asked.

            "No, I was just thinking about something.  It's not really that important." Grace replied.

            As Rick continued the conversation about his meeting, he mentioned that Sam and Judy were planning on moving out of the condo they had been living in and buying a house.  "Sam mentioned that Judy is constantly reminding him about how her biological clock is ticking.  So, I'm pretty sure that they're going to try and have a baby."

            "Well, it's about time. I would like to hear the words "Aunt Lily" someday." Lily stated.

            As the conversation continued, Grace slipped once again into her own little world.  She hated it when she got into states like this.  As she let out a big yawn, she dismissed herself from the table while grabbing her plate and glass from the table.  She bid everyone good night.

Grace walked into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas.  She brushed her teeth and hair and walked to her room in almost a zombie like state.  As Grace pulled the covers back from her bed, she climbed in and relaxed immediately at the thought that she would end her day in just a matter of moments.  The quiet lull of sleep never really began its pull on her though.

            Downstairs in the kitchen, Lily and Rick were saving up the dishes and tidying things up.  Zoe was in her room finishing her homework, while Barbara and Simon were in bed.  

            "Do you think Grace is alright?" Rick asked.

            "Well, she complained about a headache earlier today.  I don't know what else could be wrong.  She seemed pretty positive about her classes. Do you think she doesn't like the school or something?"

            "Maybe she's worried about one of her classes.  You know how she can get sometimes.  I'm surprised we haven't had to bring her in for ulcers by now." Rick said.

            "You think that can explain her little space adventure?  I don't know.  I think it's just a case of her being lonely for Boston.  It should pass with time." Lily said.

            As the two continued with the task, Lily remembered cleaning off Grace's plate.  It looked as if she only took two or three bites.  Lily hoped that if she were lonesome for Boston, it would all somehow change when Grace would become more familiar with her new academic home.

            Have you even been so tired both physically and emotionally that you couldn't actually fall asleep?  Grace was having that problem.  As she grimaced at the realization, Grace's brain began its slow and steady focus on the day.  She turned over to see what time it was while the alarm clock read 11:23.  

            Grace thought back to her days in high school when August Dimitri was her reason for even getting out of bed sometimes.  He was her first love, whether he wanted the title or not.  Grace knew it the day he gave her that book.  It was foolish of her to throw herself at him the way she did, but Grace had never felt that impulsiveness before.  It was acknowledged that he somehow gave her a confidence she had never felt she could ever have.  To this day, she felt like she had to at least thank him for that.  When she kissed him, she knew it.  The kiss still stayed fresh in her memory, as if it happened just five minutes ago.  Grace knew that they had shared something when he didn't even make an attempt to break from her.  How she wanted to run her fingers through his hair just for that instant to feel what it was like to truly lose all control and give in to what she knew she couldn't have but still craved more than life itself.    

            Then she thought of the five years that had passed between them.  Where did he go?  What did he do?  Was he married?  How did he move on?  All of the questions were ones in which Grace didn't have the answers for, and it tore at her.  She felt that he was somehow the bane of her existence, while at the same time being the reason she even breathed.  

            In Boston, Grace had dated a few guys. They caught her attention with their intelligence and ability to have a conversation that didn't involve which football team was going to win the Superbowl.  Even as she dated these guys, she knew that she could never really spend the rest of her life with them.  She was still looking for him.  She looked for personality traits in all of the guys she dated that August Dimitri had, but none of them could live up to what she was searching for.  She looked for something she knew she could never find in anyone else, except August.  That was when she began to delude herself with the notion that an education was more important than anything else, even love.  She told herself that when she reached grad school, it would be different, but she realized that she was doing the same exact thing she swore she wouldn't do again.  Grace knew that she would never be able to have him the way she wanted and it only made her want him more.  Was it lust, love, or just pure infatuation, she still didn't truly know.  All she knew was that she never fully reached closure with August Dimitri.  

            Grace remembered the last time she ever talked to him in his classroom as he was packing up his things.  She wanted to tell him to wait for her.  It would just be one year.  They would be able to be together then, when she was eighteen, when the eyes of the law wouldn't be able to shun them.  It didn't matter to her if the eyes of society did it. To Grace, love didn't care about ones skin color, sexuality, or age.  She always knew that she was somehow going to end up with an older man.  She was an old soul after all, and August Dimitri was somehow her soul mate.  Grace was willing to give it all to him, even her virginity, without any questions or reservations.  Maybe that would be her downfall, but it was a risk she was willing to take.  

            She somehow looked at the Russian literature class as a means to closure.  It didn't matter if he had gotten married, or if he was even seeing someone.  All that mattered was that this was an opportunity for her to finally release him from her heart.  She did find an ending to her story, just like he told her she would, but the story she was in with him never really had a proper ending.  It was cut short, "disowned," as he once put it.  Grace no longer believed in fairy tale endings, but she still knew that she wouldn't be able to truly give her heart to another without releasing August Dimitri from the throne he had so claimed over her for five years.  And with that realization, Grace finally was able to fall asleep.   

            When the alarm clock went off at 6:00 Tuesday morning, Grace immediately hit the snooze button.  After nine minutes, the alarm rang again with Grace getting up this time.  As she groggily got out of the bed, she went to her dresser to put on her yoga pants and a t-shirt.  As she was lacing up her running shoes, Grace reminded herself that she didn't have a class that day.  As she grabbed her Walkman, she loaded in a tape of fast paced techno music to get her pumped up, and walked out of the door.  While running Grace tried not to focus on the previous day. Instead, she only tried to think ahead on the positive things.  Yes, the Russian literature class sounded interesting, and she decided not to drop the class.  If the class turned out well, maybe she could even pursue her thesis in that area of study.  While Grace usually took a twenty minute run with walking intervals in between, she added another thirty minutes to the morning ritual.  

            Lily would return to work on Wednesday, so that gave Grace one day alone to do what she so pleased.  Grace decided that she would take full advantage of it.  As she strolled into the house, Rick had already left for work.  Lily was flipping through the phone book, trying to find the phone number to Dr.Bader's office.  Zoe and Simon were both eating their breakfast while Barbara stared strangely at her scrambled eggs.  No one seemed to notice it except Grace.  

            "I can't believe I misplaced that damn number. By the time I find the number in the yellow pages, I'll be sixty-four." Lily said.

            "Morning." Grace stated.

            "Hey honey.  How was your run?" Lily said still flipping through the book.  

            "Good.  I needed it actually.  It helped me clear my head a little."

            "Well, that's good.  I wish I could get up at the crack of dawn to do that, but I'm too lazy."  Lily observed.  "I found it!" 

            "Found what?" Zoe asked.

            "I found the number!" Lily yelped.

            "It's just a phone number mom, it's not like it's a winning lottery ticket." Zoe said.

            "Very funny Zoe.  I have one day left until I go back to work and I'm going to be booking appointments all day.  Geez, that sounds like fun!" Lily said with a touch of sarcasm.

            As Grace went to grab a cup of yogurt from the fridge, Zoe was going to place her dirty dishes in the sink.  Simon was telling Barbara about how the kids in his daycare class were learning about different animals.  

            "Hey Grace, will you drop me off at school?" Zoe asked.

            "Sure." Grace said as she fished a spoon out of the cabinet drawer.

            "Would you mind dropping off Simon also?" Lily asked.  

            "No problem." Grace replied.  

            "I'm gonna go finish getting ready.  Will you be ready in about twenty minutes Grace?" Zoe asked.

            "Yeah, whenever yall are ready, I am." Grace said.

            As Zoe left the kitchen to finish getting ready for school, Simon finished up his breakfast and brought his dishes to the sink.  As he left the kitchen and started to walk to the living room, Lily reminded Simon that he had to brush his teeth before he left the house.  Grace finished up her cup of yogurt and threw it in the trashcan as Lily asked Grace what she was planning on doing that day.

            "I have that homework I need to get done.  I also wanted to review over some of notes so I an be better prepared for the lectures.  I need to call dad too."

"Well, you haven't seen him ever since you've come back, but Booklovers has really been doing good business wise.  Plus, you should see Maddie.  My goodness, that girl has grown."

            "Yeah, I bet.  What are you going to do today besides call Dr. Bader?"

            "Well, I'm going to try and prepare myself for a few meetings that I'm supposed to have for the rest of the week regarding the show.  It's just basic stuff, nothing too exciting."  Lily said as she opened a box that had come in the mail the previous day.  Lily carefully opened the package and pulled out a bracelet.  

            "What is that?" Grace asked.

            "I sent off for it a few days after your grandmother went wandering off.  It's an identification bracelet.  It has the basic information about your grandmother, including our phone number, just in case she goes wandering off again.  The Milton's suggested we get one for her."

            "I read somewhere that the reason why some people with Alzheimer's wander off is because they're bored.  Maybe it help her a little if she and I went on little afternoon walks or something.  I'll be right there beside her.  I think it would do her some good to get out and get some fresh air every now and then.  I just think she may feel like a prisoner sometimes; I know I would."

            "That sounds like a good idea Grace.  I think your grandmother would really like that."

            "Grace, I'm ready to go now."  Zoe popped in.

            Grace dropped off Zoe and Simon and went run a few errands for her mother.  First, Grace went to the bank then she went to the store to pick up a few things.  Afterwards, Grace drove around the town just for the sheer pleasure of driving around.  Some places were still the same just as some places had changed.  Grace didn't really have a particular destination when driving, but just found herself turning down streets when her conscious told her to.  It wasn't like she was going to get lost.  As she drove down the familiar street, she came upon a familiar house, or more of a familiar haunt.  It was his house, or his former house, if you will.  The color of the house was still the same, and a different person resided there.  It reminded Grace of how after he left the school she would sometimes drive by his house to see if he was home.  For the first few days, she would sometimes find his car parked.  She could never bring herself to get down and go talk to him.  Grace figured that it would only complicate things even more, as if they couldn't get more complicated then.  Then one day she drove by and he was gone.  She could tell just driving by that the house was empty.  It almost seemed like it was a sudden decision; he just woke up one day and decided to leave it all behind.  He just woke up one day and decided to leave her behind.  Grace knew it was stupid to think that he would somehow feel something more for her than what he may have, but she also felt that there were some clues he threw her to make her believe that he did indeed feel something for her.  

As she turned the corner, she decided it was time for her to get home.  She was sure that Lily was waiting for her, plus, she wanted to get her school assignments due before Zoe and Simon got home.  Grace was always one who liked to get the big tasks done early.  It made her feel better if she didn't have something hanging over her head, at least, not too much.  In all honesty, she had something hanging over her head for five years. 

            Later on that day, after Zoe and Simon had both returned home from school.  Lily was still prepping herself for her return to work.  An appointment was set for Barbara with Dr. Bader the next week.  While Grace offered to bring her grandmother on a Tuesday or Thursday, Lily thought it would be best if she went along instead.  Lily figured that since she was the prime caregiver, it would be better for her to talk to Dr. Bader.  It wouldn't be a big problem for her to leave work a little early.  The only time Dr.Bader could squeeze in so soon for Barbara was on the following Wednesday at 2:30.  Lily just needed Grace to pick up Simon and Zoe after school when her classes were done.  

            For Grace, the late afternoon was the worst part of the day.  She always found herself in a slump during those few hours.  It was 5:45 and Rick still wasn't home.  He had called earlier to say that a meeting was going to hold him back a few hours and he would bring home Chinese.  Grace had finished her schoolwork and called her father and Tiffany to say hi.  Along with Zoe, they had made plans to have dinner with Jake and his own family later on that week.  The conversation wasn't too long between them.  

            It was then that the doorbell rang.  As Zoe raced to answer the door, Grace began to wonder just who was coming by to visit as she was watching CNN.  "Hey Jessie!" she heard Zoe scream.  

            Grace got up from the sofa and walked over to give Jessie a hug.  It had been a good while since she had seen Jessie.  One would easily say that Jessie hadn't changed much in the last five years.  Even though she went through a three month period of dying her hair red, she decided to go back to her true blonde hair color.  Her hair was now cut in an even chin length bob and she was dressed in a conservative business suit.  

            "What are you doing here?" Zoe asked as she ushered Jessie through the door.

            "I came into town to visit mom and Henry and I figured I would stop by to see you guys.  How is everyone?"

            "Everything's cool.  Where's Katie?" Zoe asked

            "She has a big art history test tomorrow, so she thought it would be best if she stayed home and studied for it."

It was then that Lily walked in the room and went to hug Katie.  "Hey honey!  How have you been?  Your dad's not home yet, but he's going to pick up Chinese if you feel like staying for some dinner."

            "Oh, no thanks.  I ate at moms already."  Jessie said as she turned her attention to Grace.

            "How have you been Grace?  I heard you were coming back to go to school in Chicago.  Maybe you'll run into Katie one day.  She's going to graduate soon you know."

            "How is she?" Grace asked.

            "Oh, the same old Katie.  Still a smartass, but I wouldn't have her any other way now would I?"

            Grace laughed at the comment as she told Jessie to take a seat.  "So how are your mom and Henry?" Grace asked.

            "They're good.  We're still waiting for them to set a date.  I don't know why mom is being so old fashioned.  I mean, they've been engaged for practically a year now.  I told her that they're pulling a David Copperfield and Claudia Schiffer engagement.  They'll probably be engaged for like ten years or something." Jessie laughed.

            "It's good to see that your mom is happy though.  Have you heard from Eli lately?"

            "Last week.  Hayden has been invited to join the Sydney orchestra.  Eli sounded so excited for her.  You would think he had gotten the invitation instead of Hayden."

            "She's so sweet.  She's not the kind of girl I would of pegged Eli falling for actually.  It's weird sometimes to think back on all of the girls he has dated and how he is now with someone who is the total opposite of all those girls."

            "Yeah, I know how you feel.  So, how have you been doing?  Do you like your new school, or do you wish you were back in Boston?"

            "I'm still trying to get used to the university.  I know it will grow on me; I just have to give it time.  I'm only going three days a week though so I can stay here with grandma.  Everyone seems to think that it will make things easier for her if family were here to take care of her instead of some stranger."

            "How has she been doing?"  Jessie asked.

            "I heard that she wandered off into the Milton's backyard a few days ago.  Mom even got her this little id bracelet with her medical information and stuff just in case it happens again.  It depresses me at times to see her.  I don't see how mom can handle it all, and I haven't even had an episode with her yet.  I guess that I'm just a little insecure about it."

            "You'll do fine Grace.  To me it seemed that you would always shine when the heat was on you.  I don't want to say that you work well under pressure because it's so clichéd, but it is true.  I just always noticed that with you."

            "Who's that?" Barbara asked as she walked into the room and pointed to Jessie.

            "Mom, that's Jessie, Rick's daughter."  Lily replied.

            "He had a daughter?" Barbara asked.

            "Come on mom, why don't you sit down and watch some television for a little while." Lily spoke.

            "No.  She makes me uncomfortable Lily.  I don't want to sit in the same room with her." Barbara whispered to Lily, but loud enough so that both Grace and Jessie heard.

            "Mom, that's Jessie.  You don't remember her?"

            "No!  I've never seen that girl before in my life!" Barbara screamed.

            It was then that Barbara's confusion started getting out of hand when she grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it with all of her rage on the floor.  Zoe and Simon then ran in the room to see what the commotion was about.

            "Mom, calm down.  We'll go in another room ok."

            "I will not calm down!  I am not a child Lily, stop treating me like a child!" Barbara screamed as Lily escorted her into the kitchen with Zoe following her.

            Grace had never seen her grandmother behave like that before.  It was almost as if it were someone else in her body instead of grandmother herself.  As tears threatened to fall from her face, Lily walked back into the room and apologized to Jessie for the outburst.

            "I'm sorry about that Jessie. I've read about how some Alzheimer patients can get a little paranoid and stuff, but I've never seen her act like that before."  Lily said.

            "It's alright Lily.  I understand.  There's no need to apologize.  I mean, she hasn't seen me in a while, so that could explain it."

            As Lily continued in trying to somehow explain what just happened, everyone once again heard the screams of Barbara from the kitchen.

            "I don't understand why I can't go for a walk?  I need to clear my head up for pete's sake!" Barbara yelled.

            "MOM!" Zoe screamed.

            As Lily rushed into the kitchen, a silence ensued the living room with both Jessie and Grace staring into thin space, trying to somehow think of something to talk about.

            "You want to go get some coffee?" Grace asked.  "I mean, when is Katie expecting you back?"

            "Oh, well, I didn't give a specific time.  You want to go to Booklovers?"

            "Yeah.  I don't know about you, but I need to get out of this house for a while."

            "Sure." Jessie replied.

            As Barbara began to calm down, Grace walked into the kitchen to let Lily know that her and Jessie were going to go to Booklovers for a while.  Lily said goodbye to Jessie and asked Grace not to come home too late.  She once again apologized to Jessie for Barbara's behavior.

            When Judy decided to go with Sam to Australia, she left Booklovers in the hands of Jake and Tiffany.  Booklovers was doing wonderfully business wise, and it had expanded.  An outside section was added with around six tables.  A small stage was built to accommodate a jazz quartet that played every Friday from 11:00 to 2:00 and then back again at 6:00 till 9:00.  

            As Grace and Jessie walked into Booklovers, the vibe still remained the same.  For a Tuesday night, the business was doing pretty well.  Tiffany ran up to Grace and hugged her while Jake soon followed Tiffany's lead.  

            "Hey baby" Jake said as he hugged his daughter.  "Hey Jessie, how are ya?"

            "Hey Mr. Manning.  Hi Tiffany" Jessie said as she hugged the two of them.

            "Dad, the place looks great.  I think Aunt Judy would applaud how the two of you have helped this place blossom.  Is it always this busy?" Grace asked.

            "Well, pretty much.  You should be here on Friday's." Jake said.

            "Where's Maddie?" Grace asked.

            "Well, Tiff was supposed to stay home with her tonight, but one of our workers called in sick, so we left her with a friend of Tiffany's for a few hours." Jake replied.

            "I'm sure mom wouldn't of minded if you dropped her off at the house Dad." Grace said.

            "Your moms got enough to worry about with your grandmother.  She doesn't need to add on babysitting duty to that list."

            While Grace and Jessie sat down at a table, Tiffany told them that whatever they wanted was on the house.  While Jessie was in the mood for a latte and biscotti, Grace however, opted for some juice.  It was odd for Grace to observe that while they were in high school the two argued on a daily basis.  Now, the girls had indeed grown up and the tension that was once present between them seemed to vanish as they both matured.  Grace looked at Jessie not only as a friend and confidant, but also as a sister.  

            "So, Rick says that the law firm you're interning at is pretty much running you around 24/7, even on weekends."

            "Well, Barnabas, Vlarney, and Atkinson is one of Chicago's busiest law firms.  I will be honest; I never would of thought they would of asked me to actually help them in researching for trials. It's odd that this is the only internship I've ever heard of where they ask you to take a semester off from your law education to work with them.  But, overall, it's a good experience.  If all goes well, I may even have a job waiting for me there when I graduate. I'm starting to prepare for the bar exam."

            "So, things between you and Katie are going good?"

            Jessie gave Grace a 100 watt smile and a glow came to her at the thought of her girlfriend.  "You know, I've never been so happy.  I can't imagine living a life without her.  We have an apartment together now.  It's funny because so many people tend to think that we're just really good roommates who just happen to walk hand in hand or arm in arm in public.  When I tell people that I'm a lesbian and I have a girlfriend, they expect some butch type girl who could look like a guy or something, then they meet Katie and are shell-shocked.  You should see it Grace, I wish I had a camera for some of those moments.  Katie says we're practically every guys wet dream.  She's working at the Museum of Contemporary Art. Some of her work was actually shown for a few weeks and one person even bought one of her paintings for three grand!  Let's just say we don't have to worry about the rent for a while."

            "That's so good Jessie.  I'm happy that you're happy."

            "So, are you seeing anybody?"

            "Well, no.  I don't know, things are kind of confusing in that department right now."

            "How so?  Did you leave someone behind in Boston?"

            "No. Actually, someone came back to Chicago you could almost say."

            "Would you care to elaborate for me?" Jessie asked

            "Well, I have a class in Russian literature and yesterday we were given the roll sheet to sign our name on, etc. etc. So, the girl who sits next to me, her last name is Darrow, hands me the sheet and just before I turn the page to find my name, I see his name."

            "Whose name?"

            "August Dimitri."

            "Wait a minute, the August Dimitri, as in the former English/Drama teacher."

            "Pretty much."

            "Well, how do you know if it's him.  I mean, it's not a common name, but there could be a few August Dimitri's out there."

            "It's him.  I recognized his handwriting."

            "You recognized his handwriting!  Ok, Grace, I always knew you had a thing for him, but you recognizing his handwriting.  That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

            "I know.  I didn't even see him in the class, but I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that it is him."

            "I remember when he left Upton Sinclair.  The guy practically lost his job because of a stupid gossip that wasn't even true."

            "Please, don't remind me."

            "I mean, you had a crush on the guy.  I'm sure in every school there is one student who has a little crush on of their teachers.  It's not like you two were actually having some kind of torrid affair."

            "Well, some things did happen to warrant it."

            "I don't understand."

            "He gave me a book a few days before he was suspended.  It was a collection of stories."

            "Oh yeah, I think I remember that book. So, what's the big deal.  A lot of teachers do that kind of stuff with students who they feel have a lot of potential."

            "But do the teachers write an inscription in the book?"

            "An inscription Grace?" Jessie posed. After a brief pause, Jessie shot her a look.  "Grace, you have to tell me what he wrote.  That's like bragging that you have some big secret and not offering to share it with anyone."

            "To the girl with the loneliest eyes.  Love, August." Grace said softly.

            Jessie stared straight ahead at Grace with both shock and amusement. "That's what he wrote?"

            "Yeah."

            "So that was why you were always so protective of that book.  Does that have anything to do with the fight you had with your mom too.  We heard a little bit downstairs, but dad told us that it was none of our business."

            "She found the book.  Plus, she figured that I wasn't at the library, but I never told her where I really was."

            "Well, where were you?"

            "I was at his house.  I finished a story and I wanted his opinion of it, so I practically pushed my way into his house for him to read it." Grace said as tears began to well up in her eyes.  "He didn't care too much for the ending I had came up with and we got into a little argument about the shit Alexa was spreading around.  I swear, one would think we were quarreling like some old married couple.  I kissed him."

            Upon hearing the last three words, Jessie nearly choked on her biscotti.  "What!"

            "I kissed him.  I remembered thanking him for writing what he wrote in the book, and I just did it.  I wasn't planning on doing something like that, believe me, but I didn't regret it one bit." Grace's tears were beginning to flow now.  "It wasn't a full tongue kiss or anything like that.  It was just a simple beautiful kiss.  You want to know what's strange though, he never did push me away.  He never told me that what I did was wrong, or some stupid mistake.  I was the one who pulled away, and I would be willing to swear on everything I cherish that he was beginning to kiss me back as I broke away."  Grace said as she took a drink from her orange juice.

            "Wow, Grace, I didn't think you had it in you." Jessie said.  "That took guts, lots of them."

            "I know it was wrong what I did, but is it wrong to admit that I am glad that happened?  He pretty much lost his job because of me."

            "You know that's not true Grace.  He was just suspended, not fired. Plus, he chose to leave."

            "Because of me.  When I got home, that was when mom found the book.  I remember being so scared that mom was going to tell the school district people what he wrote to me in that book, but she didn't.  He still left though. He claimed that he was using me to live out his own writing dreams vicariously.  I couldn't believe that though.  I still can't believe that."

            "What are you going to say if you see him?" Jessie asked.

            "I don't know.  I have no idea how to even approach the situation.  I mean, he could have gotten married.  Five years has passed.  He could be living his dream, and I can't help but feel that I might somehow ruin things for him."

            "But what if he's not involved?"

            "I'm so confused.  I think that's the reason why I haven't been able to truly love another person.  I've found him, but he hasn't found me.  A huge part of myself is still attached to him, and I know that it's not healthy.  I wanted to drop the class, but I won't do that.  I'm an adult now, and I have to handle this like an adult.  I just feel that we never reached any form of closure with this, that somehow, that chapter in my life was never finished and is still waiting to be finished.  I have to stay in order to find closure with him, even if he feels that it isn't needed.  Is that crazy?"

            "No.  No, Grace, that's not crazy.  If that is what you feel will help you, then I think that is what you need to do.  I'll admit, I'm still in shock that you kissed him though.  One question: from what you experienced with him, was he a good kisser?" Jessie said as both she and Grace started laughing.

            Grace began to wipe the tears as her and Jessie's laughs became louder.  Jake walked up to their table and asked them what was going on.

            "Oh, nothing.  Just sharing some old memories, that's all."  Grace said.

            "Yeah" Jessie said as she was wiping her eyes which had begun to water up due to their laughing.

            "Well, was everything good?"

            "Excellent Mr. Manning." Jessie replied.

The two girls sat and talked a little while longer, with Jessie avoiding the subject of Grace's grandmother.  It was a catch up conversation.  Jessie talked about the law firm a little more and Katie's artwork was also discussed some more.  Grace talked about Zoe and Simon for a while and described the Boston Common to Jessie.  Before they knew it, three hours had gone by and Grace realized that she needed to get back home.  

            As Grace and Jessie both said their goodbyes to Jake and Tiffany, they left Booklovers and hopped into Grace's car.  The drive home was also filled with small talk about the latest music the two girls were listening to.  When Grace pulled into the driveway, Jessie got down to say hi to Rick.  As Jessie left the house, she told Grace to call her sometime next week so that they could go to lunch.  

            It was around 10:30 when Grace hopped into bed and tried to think of what she would do if he did approach her.  She also tried to think of something in case she happened to bump into him.  The battle plan wasn't planned out for too long; a few minutes later, Grace was fast asleep.  
  


	4. The Way Things Are

Title:  Reunificaton

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters

Show:  Once And Again

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  PG-13

Feedback: Please. Please. Please.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 4:  The Way Things Are

            As Jessie entered the apartment she shared with Katie, she saw her girlfriend waiting to greet her at the door with a kiss.  Katie walked into the living room, dragging Jessie with her as they both plopped down onto the sofa.

            "I thought you were supposed to be studying." Jessie offered.

            "Well, I've been on a study break."

            "For how long?" 

            "It officially began when I heard your keys in the door." Katie said as she kissed Jessie and laid her head on Jessie's lap.  "So, how was your day?"

            "It was good.  Nothing too exciting."

            "How are your mom and Henry?"

            "They're good.  I even went to Manning Manor." Jessie said as she started to run her fingers through her girlfriend's long hair.  "I went for coffee with Grace.  She's going to grad school over here."

            "That's cool.  We're all going to have to get together one night for dinner or something."

            "I told Grace that we would meet for lunch sometime next week.  You should have seen her grandmother, she's getting worse.  She didn't even recognize me.  She started to sort of have this paranoia anxiety attack or something.  I felt like I was in an episode of The Twilight Zone or something."

            "How's everyone else?" Katie asked.

            "They're good.  Nothing much has changed really.  Same o same o.  How's your studying coming along?"

            "It's boring.  I'm not a big fan of Dadaism.  I think it bores me more even than Baroque.  Have you eaten yet?"  Katie asked as she sat up.

            "Yes actually I have." Jessie said as she got off the sofa and walked into their bedroom with Katie following her.  As she began to undress, Katie lied on the bed and began to flip through her notes some more.  When she noticed this, she couldn't hold back the comment on the tip of her tongue.  "Well, I think this maybe the first time I have undressed with you not staring back at me."

            "That's because you never offered to help me study."

            "Oh, so, how are we going to do this?  For every answer you get right, I take off something." Jessie said playfully.

            "Something like that." Katie said as she kneeled in front of Jessie on the bed and kissed her.   "You're so bad sometimes – you little coquette" she said as they broke away from one another.  

            Jessie finished undressing and went to put on her pajamas when Katie continued the conversation. 

            "So, how is Grace doing?"

            "We went to Booklovers and we ended up talking for over three hours.  It was good.  She's more of a human being now than she was when we were in high school."

            "Ouch! That's not very nice Jessie.  No nookie for you young lady!" Katie said.

            "You won't believe who is in one of her classes."

            "Who?"

            "Come on, try and guess. It's a ghost from Christmas past."

            "Ok…………………..Tad? Katie guessed.

            "Nope, but you're warming up."

            "Sarah?" Katie said in absolute dread.

            "No.  You want to give it one more try."

            "I don't know Jessie, Mr. Dimitri?" Katie said with sarcasm.

            "Yeah."

            "What?" Katie asked

            "Mr. Dimitri is in one of her classes as a student!"

            "Oh my gosh.  That's so funny.  Are they talking to each other?"

            "Grace just saw his name on the roll sheet.  She never actually saw him in the class.  I told her that it could have been someone else with that name, but she has a feeling that it's him."

            "How many August Dimitri's are there in this world?  Not too many I bet."

            "I wanted to ask you something about that though.  I only had Dimitri for the musical, never as a teacher, but you and Grace had his class together.  Was he a good teacher?"

            "Yeah, he was pretty good.  He had a passion for literature and you could tell that just by watching the way he would approach it all.  I'll admit, sometimes I was absolutely bored, but overall, he did a good job.  Of course, that was until he was suspended."

            "Did you ever believe all of those rumors that Alexa started?"

            "No, but Jessie, it was kind of hard not too believe them at times."

            "Explain it to me."

            "If you really paid attention in class you could easily see that Grace was his favorite student.  Just the way that he looked at her when she answered his questions.  He had a thing for her; a blind man could see it.  It was like some connection; I guess they had so much in common.  I think that was why so many people found it easy to believe what Alexa said."

            "So, you thought they had something going on."

            "I don't know really.  I just think it didn't help his case when he decided not to return after that semester.  I mean, if he wasn't guilty of anything, you would think he would have returned."

            "Maybe it was too much pressure for him."

            "Maybe."  Katie looked at her notebook again and sighed heavily.  She threw it on the nightstand.  "I'm calling it a night.  There's only so much I can cram into my brain."  As they brushed their teeth and prepared for bed, Jessie still was deciding whether she should tell Katie just how far the relationship between he step sister and former teacher had gone.  As the two lied down in their bed, Jessie reached over to turn off the bedside lamp.  

            "So, it looks as if they might be getting a second chance.  They've found one another."  Katie said as she snuggled up to Jessie.

            "He could be married for all we know."

            "Well, all in given time."

            It was then that Jessie felt she should tell Katie the truth.  It wasn't really any of Katie's business, but Jessie thought that it might help out Grace somehow if a different perspective were offered in Grace's dilemma. "There's something I haven't told you yet……….about Grace and Mr. Dimitri.  You just have to swear to me that this is just between me and you."

            "Sure, what is it." Katie said with a serious undertone.

            "Grace thinks that Mr. Dimitri had feelings for her, feelings that someone in his position should never have had.  Grace kissed him before he left and she still has feelings for him.  She feels that when he left, she wasn't allowed to move on with her life."

            Katie met Jessie with silence, as she stared at her girlfriend in the dark.  As she took in a deep breath, Katie tried to think of what to say, having just learned that what she always suspected was indeed true.  "Is she going to tell him how she feels, if that is Mr. Dimitri?"

            "I don't know.  I think she just wants to get him out of her system, and she thinks that will happen if she sort of makes peace with what happened.  I didn't really tell what to do.  I told her to pretty much follow her heart.  What would you have told her?"

            "I think I would of told her the same thing you just did.  I just hope she doesn't get her heart broken again."  Katie said.

            "Me neither." Jessie said.  

            As the two girls kissed each other goodnight, Jessie hoped that Grace knew what she was doing.  In high school, she laughed at Grace's infatuation with her teacher, but now that Grace was an adult, it both scared and excited her to think that Grace may just have a second chance to love.  Just what it would cost, no one really would know.

            As Grace woke up that morning for her run, she was convinced that everything, in the end, would be alright.  She was determined to actually get the nerve up to talk to him.  Grace was still pretty sure that she could recognize him.  As she looked in the mirror, she gave herself a small pep talk.  "You're gonna be fine.  Everything is going to be fine."  The trouble was that she had a hard time believing it.  She just reminded herself that she had to handle it in a mature, adult manner.  It was odd to believe that even though she had matured so much in five years, a person who she hadn't resumed any kind contact with in those five years still made her feel like a silly little school girl inside.  Grace figured that she didn't want to come off as if she were somehow trying to grab his attention, even though she was inside. She thought about how much she had indeed changed.  Her hair was grown out due to her own boredom with the hairstyles she had always had ever since she was a kid.  She didn't expect to like it as much as she did, so she decided to just keep it.  Grace wondered just how much he could have changed.  Would it be something drastic or would he still be the same?  Then she shook herself from the lapse in concentration and walked out of the bathroom.

            With four minutes left until Dr. Sutton's class began, Grace walked in and forced herself not to look at the other students already in their seats.  There weren't as many students as there were on the first day of class. Sharon was already in her seat chatting with the guy who sat behind her.  As Grace walked up to her desk she greeted Sharon and tried so hard not to look up and see if he was there.  Her nerves were slowly beginning to tighten up as she realized that she honestly didn't think she could just go up to him.  How amazing it was that someone who once made her feel so at ease now made her so uncomfortable, even in her own skin.

            "Hey girl!  Would you believe how many students dropped the class already?  We haven't even been given our first assignment."  Sharon said.

            As Dr. Sutton walked into the class, the room quieted up immediately.  She walked over to the right side section of the classroom and handed the girl in the first chair the roll sheet to sign.  The lecture was primarily an introduction to Russian poetry.  Dr. Sutton referred to some of the poems in the class' textbook while the students, Grace included, took notes.  In the middle of the class, Dr. Sutton brought up the subject of the class' first major assignment.  

            "I want you to do a research paper that focus' on a character analysis.  When I mean character analysis, I want you to pick one major character from Russian literature, and pretty much do a Dr. Freud on them.  You will have to bring up defining moments for that character from the story, what lessons were learned, what lessons weren't learned.  I know you may be telling yourself, 'Dr. Sutton, this isn't a psychology class.'  But in order for you to understand the literature, you have to really understand the character.  You need to understand their motivations, their reasoning, and their lives.  

            "This paper won't be due till around the end of the semester, so that gives you plenty of time to find your character.  I will hand out a sheet with the paper requirements and what not in a few weeks.  I want you to start early because I don't want to read half ass papers.  This paper counts for forty percent of your grade, so, if procrastination is your best friend, now is the time to get a new friend."

            With those words, Grace began to fear the class more than the fact that August Dimtri was in the same room as she was.  Then the fear began to set in that maybe he was one of the people who dropped the class.  Grace didn't have the courage to turn her head to see if he was in the class, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was one of the people who decided to give up on the class.  It angered Grace to think that he would do such a thing.  The August she knew wouldn't just give up after one try.  He wouldn't just give up on her.  Grace slapped herself out of her spell as she cursed herself for even thinking that he could still think of her the way she did of him.  She knew she was setting herself up for the biggest fall by thinking those kinds of thoughts.  Her self-esteem was sinking faster than the Titanic at that moment.  She knew that he would have been the type of person to go up to someone they hadn't seen in a long time and say hello.  A part of her felt that he may never have recognized her, but she had a feeling that he may just indeed know that she was in there.    

            As the class was dismissed, Grace quickly jetted out of the room after telling Sharon goodbye.  She needed to get home.  It bugged her to think that she wasn't half as brave as she originally thought she was.  She needed to walk.

            When Grace drove up to Manning Manor, Hilda, the house nurse, was sitting down crocheting something while Barbara was watching television.  The set up was simple.  Hilda would arrive at the house right before Lily left for work.  Grace would return home at around 2:30-3:00 to take over where Hilda left off.  School was dismissed at 3:25, but Lily would pick up Zoe and Simon from their schools.  

            As Hilda drove off, Grace walked into the living room and sat next to her grandmother, who was still watching television. Barbara looked up to see Grace staring back at her. 

            "Hi Grace.  I didn't know you were back from school."

            "I've been back for a few minutes now."

            "Where's that old bat Hilda?" 

            "She just left.  It looks like it's just you and me for a little while."

            "I like having you around." Barbara said.

            "What did you and Hilda do all day?"

            "Nothing much.  She worked on that thing-a-ma-jig she brought over.  It must be nice to have a job where you sit on your butt all day and make sure someone takes their medication."

            "Sounds pretty boring to me.  Do you want to take a walk around the neighborhood with me?"

            "Please.  I need some air." Barbara said with relief.

            "Well, how about we go upstairs and put on some comfortable shoes."

            Grace followed Barbara on the stairs and watched her go into her room.  Grace climbed up to the attic and quickly changed into her workout clothes.  As she quietly descended the stairs, she passed by her grandmother's room and saw Barbara sitting on the edge of the bed.  Her shoes were on her feet, but it looked like she was having trouble tying her shoelaces.

            "I know I can do this!" Barbara said quietly as she continued to struggle with the shoes.  Grace watched in silence as she saw the struggle and it broke her heart.  Something she took for granted, something she thought was so easy to do, was something her grandmother couldn't remember how to do.  She could even swear her grandmother was on the verge of tears.  It was then that she decided to step in.

            "Grandma." Grace said as Barbara looked up.  "Let me get those for you" Grace said as she walked up to her grandmother and kneeled down to tie her shoes.  

            "I could do it the other day Grace, I swear."

            "It's ok.  Sometimes I forget how to do some of the simplest things too.  Sometimes I forget to even zip my pants when I leave the bathroom."  It was a lie, but Grace figured that if a white lie would make her grandmother feel even remotely better, it was worth it.  And it was, Barbara smiled.

            As the two walked out of the door, Barbara kept talking about her new bracelet and how Lily said that she should never take it off.  Grace admired it as she locked her arm around her grandmother and they walked around the block.  Grey skies were looming over them while autumn's leaves seemed to pave the trail for them to walk.  It was a quiet moment, probably the best one that day for Grace.

            That Friday, Grace's school day went by in a flash, almost in fast forward.  She passed a pop quiz in her Shakespeare class on _The Two Gentlemen Of Verona_ and her Russian literature class was actually somewhat enjoyable.  Grace loved the class for its subject matter, but hated it because of the nervousness that overcame her whenever she stepped foot into the classroom.  For fifty minutes, her stomach was in turmoil and her heart rate was always a beat or two above normal.  Grace didn't think she could last in that physical state for the rest of the semester.  Sharon had invited her to Rumi's that night to hang out with a few of her friends, but Grace had to turn down the offer because of her and Zoe's dinner plans with their father and Tiffany.  

            As Grace pulled her car into her father's driveway, Zoe was still ranting on about her new ideas for a dance recital.  

            "It's such a good idea Grace.  A sort of hybrid between modern dance and ballet set to today's music instead of that boring old classical stuff that we're always force-fed with.  Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Zoe ranted.

            "Ok, I understand you're all excited about this, but could you please let the recital idea have a rest please?"  Grace asked as the two of them got out of her car and walked to the front door.  As Grace rang the doorbell, they could hear the voice of Maddie on the other side of the door with Tiffany's voice.

            "Honey, hold on!" Tiffany yelled as she opened the door.  "Hey you two!  Come on in!" Tiffany said as she hugged the two of them.  "Your father's in the kitchen putting the final touches to everything."

            After Jake and Tiffany took over Booklovers, the business picked up so well that the two of them were able to move into their own home.  It was a good ten minute drive from Manning Manor, but the home had the same feeling.  Maddie came running into the kitchen, as active as ever.  She ran into her mother's arms, and then greeted Zoe and Grace.  Grace went to hug her father and say hello.

            Dinner was both a calm and relaxing event that night.  As the five of them sat at the table and chatted up about the current events in their lives, Zoe continued in her rant about the recital ideas she kept coming up with.  

            "I should be writing these ideas down, really!  Have you guys ever heard that song by Enigma? Crap, what's it called?  Oh yeah, "Carly's Song."  That would be perfect!"

            "So, Grace, how has graduate school been going?  You just got out of school, and now you're back." Jake stated.

            "Well, I want to get my PhD dad.  That can take up to eight years sometimes."

            "Eight years!  I had trouble handling four years of high school." Tiffany said.  

            "Well, I would like to be an English professor, and you have to have your PhD if you even want to be considered for that kind of position."

            "So, what would you like your emphasis to be in?" Tiffany asked.

            "Well, I'm still not too sure.  I was thinking Russian or English literature.  I love Chekov.  I don't have to worry about working on a thesis for about two years, so I guess that gives me time."

            "A thesis?" Jake asked.

            "It's sort of like this big research project that takes a few years to complete.  Before you get your PhD., you have to present, and in some cases, defend your research in front of a board." Grace replied.

            "Well, what are you going to do to earn money until then?"

            "PhD students usually get jobs as teaching assistants.  Some even teach basic English classes on their own.  I'm hoping that will be the case for me in about a year or two."

            "That sounds great Grace." Tiffany said.

            "Well, if that's what you want to do, we're behind you." Jake said.

            "So, are you seeing anyone?" Tiffany asked.

            "No." Grace was quick to reply.  "I'm just not really looking right now."

            "Well, it's when you're not looking, that's what you have to be careful for.  It's always when you're not looking – that's when you find them." Tiffany said.

            As Grace focused on her plate, she hoped that the conversation would change – fast.  It did when Tiffany started talking about Maddie's kindergarten class.  Zoe talked a little about Barbara and "horrible Hilda" as she liked to put it.  Grace didn't want to think of the situation and instead kept silent about the situations she had seen Barbara in. 

            An hour later, Grace reached for the bottle of wine that Jake and Tiffany broke out and poured herself a glass.  Grace wasn't someone who drank on a regular basis, but that night, she felt the pull of the merlot.  She knew that if she didn't feel good, Zoe would be able to drive them home.  As she savored the flavor, she thought of the time she caught him in their fridge looking for the wine.  She remembered asking him what it tasted like.  She asked him if she could try it.  A part of her knew that he was going to cross into forbidden territory by letting her taste the forbidden fruit.  He was, after all, the tree that held the fruit in the first place. He would of let her try it, and that was what scared her a little.  Anyone else would have immediately told her no.  If only they wouldn't have been disrupted.  There were too many of those and "what ifs" in her head. 

As she and Zoe helped Tiffany clean up, Jake put Maddie to bed. When Grace and Zoe left, Jake reminded Zoe that she had to report to work the next day at 10:00.  Because Zoe knew of the merlot Grace had taken, she used it as the perfect excuse to finally drive Grace's car.  

"Ok, fine." Grace said as she handed the keys to Zoe.

The two girls waved goodbye and drove home.  The drive was silent, and Grace couldn't be happier.  She relished in happiness at the thought of having two days off to relax.  She figured she could possibly begin working on her big character analysis paper by trying some research online.  It was then that she was glad she took those two psychology classes a few years ago.  If memory served her correct, she may of even still have the textbooks from the class.

When the girls returned home, Grace immediately went to bed.  The past few days were pretty decent for her, but she still never had a perfect day.  She could only imagine what it would be like, but no clear image would form.  She would continue though to strive for that day; that day when she would be able to look August Dimitri in the eyes and know that everything was going to be fine between the two of them.


	5. Sacrificing Chekov

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Show:  Once And Again

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  PG-13

Feedback:  Please, please please, I thrive off of it.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 4:  Sacrificing Chekov

            As Jessie and Grace sat in the cozy restaurant, Grace was telling her about Zoe's new ideas for a dance recital.  Dr. Sutton had her class cancelled that day due to a family illness.  As Grace walked up to the classroom, Sharon was walking out and mentioned that a message was left on the board regarding how the class would resume that Wednesday.  Grace walked to the nearest pay phone and called the law firm Jessie was interning at and asked if she was up for lunch.  Luckily, Jessie hadn't had lunch yet.

            "What about your grandmother?" Jessie asked as she picked at her salad.

            "Oh, well, I don't have to be home till 2:30 at the earliest.  It's selfish, I know, but I'm not ready to go home yet."

            "Well?!"  

            "Well what?" Grace asked suspiciously.

            "Have you spoken to him yet?"

            Grace looked down, almost in shame at the thought that she chickened out.  "I still don't know if he's even in the class.  I can't believe how much of a wuss I am, really.  It's like I want him to see me, but at the same time I don't.  I'm afraid to find out about his life now.  I'm afraid that he may have forgotten me."

            "Grace, I honestly don't think he could have forgotten you." Jessie reassured her.

            "It's just that it's almost been two weeks, and I still have no idea what I'm going to say or do.  I tell myself that I'll know when I see him, but I'm too afraid to look for him!  I think I don't want to let go of the August I once knew; I'm afraid of the August he may be now."

            "We all have to change though.  He may have changed for the better."

            "For him maybe, but I'm not too sure about me.  Shit, I can't believe how selfish I'm being."

            "We all have to be selfish sometimes though."  

            "I'm sorry for ranting on like this.  There are much more important things going on right now in the world besides my love life, or lack thereof."

            "How is your grandmother?"

            "She couldn't tie her shoes the other day." Grace blurted out flatly.  "She tried to act as if she knew what she was doing, but she would just look at the shoe strings with such confusion.  I didn't tell mom; I don't know if I should.  I think I'm just trying to pretend that everything will be fine, when I know deep down that she is withering away before our eyes.  Mom mentioned something about possibly putting her into some kind of home where they can take better care of her."

            "What do you think about that."

            "I was against it at first so much, but now, with what I've seen with her, I'm beginning to reconsider that option.  I don't think the final decision rests in my hands, but I think that mom would consider my opinion.  After what she did the other night when she saw you, I nearly thought she was going to start getting violent.  We're sorry about that episode."

            "I'm no expert with Alzheimer's, but stuff like that can happen.  I'm over it Grace."

It would be two weeks of class the following Monday, and of the time that had passed, Grace still never had any sign of recognition or contact from him.  It could have been as simple as him not even recognizing her.  She had changed over the years, but there was just an odd feeling that he somehow knew that it was her.  He was so close, yet so far, all at the same time.  She just somehow concluded in her head that he was seeing someone.  He could have been married for all she knew.  Hell, he could even have a kid or two.  Five years was plenty of time for someone to start a family.  She tried to let it go, but it always stared her in the face, reminding her of what she still hadn't gotten closure on.

            "Hey there" Sharon said. 

"Hey" Grace replied.  

"You know, I've been noticing that you've sort of been out of focus ever since the first lecture.  Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that there's a lot going on at home and stuff.  It's kind of hard not to bring one into the other sometimes."

"Well, you sure do speed out of here fast.  You're next class must be across campus or something.  As soon as Dr. Sutton excuses us, you're practically out the door!"

"Maybe I should get some nerve pills or something." Grace said jokingly.

            As Sharon laughed with her, Dr. Sutton walked into the classroom.  As soon as she reached the desk, the entire room was silent.  She took out the roll call sheet from her brief case and gave it to the section on the left to sign.  It was noted that Dr. Sutton would often take turns with which side of the classroom would get to sign the sheet first, and today wasn't Grace's side.     

The first few lectures were spent on the famous Russian poets, but today was the start of the well-known Russian storytellers.  The syllabus listed the stories that would be covered and first on the list was Chekov.  Grace dreaded seeing "On Love," on the syllabus, while at the same time smiling at it.  It always held a piece of her heart for the obvious reason, but the story was truly one of her favorite pieces of literature.  Grace could even recite the last few passages on request.  After August Dimitri left her life, Grace read the story every single day for the next few months.  Even on the airplane to Australia, the book never left her side. There were even a few nights she slept with it under her pillow.  She was surprised that no one even noticed it was there. When she was alone she never bothered to stop the tears from flowing, but when around others the matter was different.  

For those months, she would often over-analyze every single word of the story, wondering if that was his way of saying that he had indeed loved her.  The analysis would lead sometimes to the conclusion that he loved her, but was not actually in love with her.  She would often reflect on the conversations she had with him alone.  "We cannot be friends" would often come to mind. Grace believed that she was the woman in the story to his narrator.  Every time she read the story she reminded herself that her own story could not end like that.  She would never allow it.

            As Dr. Sutton started her lecture on Chekov's life, she then began the analysis into his stories.  The class did the usual, and took notes, while some students offered their own interpretations of Chekov's work.  It was actually interesting to see two students debating with one another over a critical point, but the wave would calm down before it could break with the tide.  Grace never did turn her head around once like the other students sometimes did to see just who was giving their opinion. She would just stare at the floor or the wall and listen to the comment, nodding her head if she agreed with it.  She was waiting to hear his voice.  Oh, how, she could still pick it out of anything.  She was surprised that he never once even gave his opinion, being that when he taught high school, he tended to be very critical.  He was a man who wasn't afraid to give his point of view, and it somewhat frightened Grace to think that something she loved so dearly about him may have indeed been lost with the passage of time.

            When Dr. Sutton reached "On Love," Grace was immediately forced out of her own spell.  She described the story to the class and it was now time for her to open the shark pit of commentary.  While some students offered that it was a simple story about love lost, some even compared it to other works of literature with the same theme.  Dr. Sutton continued to egg her students on about the inner meaning of the story, especially with the last few passages.  She was met with silence.  The sound of her high heels pacing around the floor, its sound vibrating off of everything, was almost as bad as someone scratching their fingernails across the blackboard.  

            "May I remind you that class participation is very important here.  Once again, what do you think that Chekov was trying to say about love, in general, from those last few passages?" Dr. Sutton offered.

            Grace could feel her heartbeat rising higher and higher in those moments.  She could feel the blood coursing through her veins and the voice inside of her head was screaming louder and louder for her to just say what she felt she had to say, not just to the class, but to August Dimitri himself.  She felt the tension build up like a bomb that just couldn't stand the pressure anymore and finally gave in and blew up.  She didn't even bother to raise her hand.

            "Chekov is trying to say that love is something bigger than what we think it is, or like to believe that it is.  We try to somehow restrict it, force it into this simple little explanation, when really it is so much more than that.  It is bigger than us even.  It's odd because someone just mentioned how simple the story is, and it is a simple story about something which can be so god damn complicated at times.  It's almost a paradox.  There is no room for judgment in love, but only understanding and compassion.  It's just that some of us pay attention to all of those judgments and we let it ruin whatever there may sometimes be.  That's not how one should love." Grace blurted out.

            As she finished, she felt as if she had just released a great burden off of her shoulder.  It felt so good to get it out of her system, but she too was met in silence from the class.  She looked up to see Dr. Sutton looking at her with a smile spreading across her face, pleased with what the girl had just told everyone.

            "That's good.  Would anyone else like to contribute to this comment?" Dr. Sutton asked the class.

            "It's also about sacrifice." 

            Grace immediately shot her head up from the sound of the familiar voice.  She never once dared to turn her head to see who said it, even though she knew exactly who it was. She could only listen as he continued.

            "Sometimes we have to sacrifice what we love because of the judgments of others, even though there shouldn't be any room for them, we still let them conquer us.  She's right, that's not how one should love, but sometimes, you have to look at the bigger picture.  Sometimes that is the only solution.  Love equals sacrifice."

            Dr. Sutton continued her slow, torturous pace around the classroom and elaborated more on what her two students had just said.  Grace had some kind of internal fear that the other students would somehow pick up on the invisible tension that was between her and him, but no one did.  She gave into the habit of looking down at her watch and saw that the class was just about over.  Relief flooded her as Dr. Sutton gave the next assignment and dismissed the class.  Grace began to pack up her things when Dr. Sutton came up to her.

            "I really liked what you contributed today.  I was beginning to think that you were mute or something."

"Oh, thank you.  It's just that the story is one of my favorites.  I can't tell you how many times I've read it actually."

"Well, I praise the person who introduced you to Chekov.  I can't wait to see how you're research paper is going to turn out Ms…….."

"Manning.  Grace Manning."

"Well, lets hope you can do more performances like that in the near future Ms. Manning."

            With that last comment, Dr. Sutton gathered her things and walked out of the classroom.  Grace finished packing her books and noticed that the students for the next class were beginning to take their seats.  

            She paced out of the classroom and began to walk down the halls when she heard the voice that she knew oh so well.

            "Grace."

            It was sad that it only took one word. One word was all he had to say to make her heart melt.  She slowly turned around and saw him standing in front of her with all of his radiant glory.  She drank in the image of August Dimitri once again.  His hair was shorter now, but it was still the somewhat fiery red that she loved.  Grace couldn't help it - she had a thing for redheads ever since she had known him.  She felt that his eyes still possessed the ability to read every single thought which swam in her head.  Those were the green eyes that had taken residence in and composed her dreams.  

            "Hi" was all he could say.

"Hi" Grace replied.

            He gave her a smile that she felt he gave only to certain people, or maybe, only her.  A warm feeling overcame her as she could only smile back at him, hoping that the gesture would say what exactly she couldn't put into words at that moment.

            "I…..I just don't know what to say.  I wasn't expecting this." August said.

"Oh" was all that Grace could say at that moment.  

She tried to shift her eyes to his left hand to see if a particular piece of jewelry stood out.  To her avail, his fingers were bare.  He was dressed very casually, as he always did when he taught her, in a pair of slacks and a button down shirt.  He still had that leather satchel with him as he did at Upton Sinclair High School.  Only a few things had changed on the outside, but it was the inside that Grace was truly curious about.

He continued to look at her, in what appeared to be absolute awe, and Grace was still somewhat speechless.  Not many people could do that to her, in fact, only he could do that to her. He suddenly caught himself.

"I'm sorry, am I holding you back or something?  Do you have another class to go to?" he asked.

"No.  Actually, this is my last class of the day." 

"Five years gone and here you are." August said smiling.  "Do you maybe want to go Rumi's and get some coffee.  I would love to hear about what you've been up to."

Without hesitation she replied, "yes."


	6. Slowness

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Show:  Once And Again

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  PG-13

Feedback:  It would be very kind of you.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 6:  Slowness

            Rumi's was full due to the huge crowd of college students who occupied the business in the early afternoon.  The tables outside were full and the benches were filled with students discussing everything from their classes to the latest Pete Yorn album.  It was a beautiful afternoon with cloudy skies and the wind was making the leaves dance.  

            On the inside, Rumi's was going through their typical afternoon rush with both a mix of college students and full time workers.  Some tables were filled with conversation, while one was filled with two students playing chess.  A few students were working on their schoolwork over a cup of cappuccino, while in the back of the café at a simple two-chair table two people were rediscovering each other.

             August Dimitri ordered an iced coffee while Grace nursed a café au lait.  Even though Rumi's was busy, it seemed in those moments, that there were only two people there.  Grace focused in on the man she hadn't seen in five years as if he were the only person left on the face of the earth.  It appeared to her that August was doing the same thing too.  

            There was still the feeling of absolute shock in the both of them.  Grace knew that he was in the class, but when he approached her, she felt as if she hadn't known of his existence all that time.  Rumi's speakers were playing music from the college public radio station.  "Break Me Gently" by The Doves was in its beginning notes. The two of them had been sitting for a few minutes, but it was as if they didn't know how to approach starting the conversation.  So much happened in five years, where would one begin?

            "Forgive me, but I'm still a little shocked." August said, starting the conversation.

            "Me too.  I never would have guessed that you were interested in graduate school."

            "Well, I wasn't at first, but it was sort of a spur of the moment decision.  A great aunt of mine died and she left me this big inheritance, so I decided to put the money to a good purpose.  It worked wonders." August said as he smiled at Grace.  "So, what have you been up to?"

            "I'm here to get my masters actually. I got my bachelor's in English at Boston.  So much stuff has happened that I don't even know where to begin!" 

            "I'm in no rush, tell me.  Tell me everything."

            "Actually, a few months after you left, we moved to Australia.  My stepfather got a job designing hotels. Mom also found out that she was pregnant with my little brother Simon.  We all relocated, except for Jessie. She decided to stay with her mother."

"How is she?"

"She's good.  She lives here with Katie Singer.  The two of them are seeing each other."

"Really?" August said as he smiled.  "That is something I never would have expected."

 "When it was time for college, I decided to come back to the states.  They eventually left Australia and came back home because of my grandmothers health.  I really wanted to stay in Boston to pursue my masters, but mom thought it would be best if I just moved back home and came over here instead."

            "Do you regret your decision?"

            "I don't know.  Some moments yes, others no.  The jury is still out."

            "I won't lie to you, I was pretty sure that I saw you the very first day of class.  I had to actually do a double take.  I had so much trouble believing that it was you; I thought it was just my imagination playing a cruel joke on me."

            Grace laughed slightly at the comment. "I have a confession too.  The girl who sits next to me, her last name is Darrow, and when she handed me the roll sheet, I saw your name on it the first day of class.  I nearly froze to death.  I kept trying to convince myself that it wasn't you, but I had a feeling that it was.  I know, it's crazy, but my gut told me so."

            "So that explains why you became so tense.  I couldn't help but notice it.  It's not crazy.  I wanted to talk to you so bad after the first class, but I didn't know what to say.  I was scared I guess, I thought today's lecture was my time to make myself known.  The story was a sign and then I heard you speak.  I thought of all the times you would do that in my class.  It was good to hear your voice once again."

            "Where do you sit?" Grace asked smiling.

            "On the eighth row in the left hand section, smack dab in the middle." He answered.

            "How far are you with school?"

            "I actually have my masters.  I'm in my first year of PhD studies.  I want to specialize in English lit."

            "Do you plan on student teaching?" 

            "I'm still not too sure.  I'm thinking of just coming back as a part time student next year.  I miss teaching.  I really would like to go back to it.  The money I've saved up along with the inheritance is what's keeping me alive both educationally and financially."

            "Are you living in Chicago?"

            With that question he laughed.  "I'm a walking contradiction sometimes.  I never considered myself a city person five years ago, but now I don't think I would want to go back to a suburb life.  The city has grown on me.  Did Boston have that affect on you?"

            "I was always afraid of the city, but when you're just thrown into it, some people adjust fast and some don't.  I picked it up pretty quickly.  The real challenge is New York City though, don't you think?  I think if you can make it there, you can make it anywhere."

            "Been there. Done that."  August replied.

            "What did you do after you left?" Grace asked.  "I'm sorry if it's a touchy subject for you.  I was just curious, that's all."

            "I did start writing again.  I got a few poems published, even a few short stories.  I moved though to get away from the constant reminders of what happened.  It was hard to leave, to really leave, without saying goodbye to people I cared about.  I took the time off to travel around, visit my relatives, and write.  It was good in the end though.  How about you?  Any stories published?"

            "Yes, in a New England short story journal.  It wasn't anything too big, but for a few days it felt like it.  I did find an ending to my story you know.  I've been sort of hiding it from the literary world because I always thought it would need your final approval." Grace said as she looked away in embarrassment.  

            "You didn't have to do that Grace."

            "But, it just didn't feel right to send it out.  I didn't care what the rest of the world would have thought about it, I just cared about what you would think of it."  Grace said as she looked him in the eye.  When he met her stare, she suddenly shifted her focus back to her coffee cup.

            After that comment, August continued to look at Grace and noticed that she still was the old soul he had been fascinated with.  In the five years that had passed, he noticed that so much had changed with her, but still, so much had remained the same.  She was indeed beautiful, even if she never could have believed it herself.  That was the Grace he knew and loved.  That was the Grace that was sitting in front of him.  

            While the two continued to chat about what authors they were currently reading and they thought of their current classes, Grace was reminded of how at ease she was just being around him.  It was if the world had faded away, no one else was in the room.   It amazed her to think that he still had that gleam in his eye and that look to him that just made her fall in love with all over again.  Even if he gained five years to his age, he still looked the same to her.  He was one of those rare people who had the tendency to age with such gracefulness that it actually made her look forward to growing old.  That didn't matter though to her at that moment.  The fact that he was there with her, in the flesh, talking to her and looking at her almost as if he had taken his eyes off of her, she would somehow disappear.  It would all be a dream, but it wasn't.  This was reality, and for once, Grace was happy that she was awake and alive.  As she continued to listen to him talk about his misadventures with a major New York publishing company, Grace looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed the time.

            "Shit!" Grace yelped.

            "Is everything alright?" August asked.

            "I have to go.  My grandmother has a doctor's appointment today and I have to pick up my sister and brother from school.  I'm sorry it's so abrupt."

            "No, I understand completely."

            As she was getting up, he stood up too.  "It was so nice to be able to talk to you again.  I wish I didn't have to go."

            "Well, you may have to leave, but I would like to talk to you some more.  Do you have any plans Friday after class?"

            "I'm afraid I do.  I have to go home and watch over my grandmother." Grace said seeing the disappointment in his face.  "But, maybe we could meet here around 5:30, if it's not too late for you."

            A huge smile appeared on his face. "Well then, we shall continue the reunion here on Friday."

            "We'll continue our reunion Friday." Grace said as she smiled.  She wanted to hug him.  She wanted just to smell him once, and then she would have had a perfect day.  She wasn't the kind of person though who could throw themselves into another persons arms, especially one who she hadn't seen in a long time.  As she was about to say goodbye and go about her day with a smile on her face, August walked towards her and hugged her.  Grace took the moment for what it was worth and inhaled the essence of August Dimitri.  He was indeed intoxicating; a mix of vanilla and something else which she couldn't quiet place her nose on.  The embrace lasted for a few seconds and Grace reluctantly broke away from him.  

            "Goodbye" was all she could say as she walked away and out of Rumi's café.  Before she exited the door, she turned back to look at him, and he was still standing, with his eyes targeted on her.  His secret smile was still there for her and she left with one of her own on her face for him.

            As Grace drove her car towards Upton Sinclair High School to pick up Zoe, there was a giddiness inside of her that she never thought she would have.  It would appall her sometimes when she saw it in others, but now that she was having a dose of it, she felt like anything in those moments were possible.  The tension that had been built up all of those days was quickly fading away and she felt like a million dollars.  But she still didn't know if he was attached to another person.  He could be dating someone.  Maybe the gleam in his eyes was because he had run into someone he hadn't seen in so long and it excited him.  As the self doubt began to creep up on her, Grace told herself that she couldn't let those kinds of thoughts ruin her day – her perfect day.

            While Zoe and Simon were sitting in the back seat of Grace's car talking, Grace was still off in her own private la la land.  She could only think of the way he looked at her.  The words he said to her.  All these years of waiting to see him, and the moment was one that better than what she could have ever expected.  If she could have, she would of stayed and talked to him all night long.  Grace was quickly snapped out of her trance from Zoe's voice.

            "Grace, who do you think was a better humanitarian: Mother Teresa or Ghandi?"

            "What?" Grace said.

            "I have to do a report on a humanitarian for one of my classes.  I figured I could do it on either Mother Teresa or Ghandi.  Whom would you do it on?"

            "Ghandi."

            "Why Ghandi?" 

            "Because, his ideas on non-violent protesting were revolutionary.  I would choose him, or the Dahli Lama."

            "Ideas on non-violent protesting? Would you care to elaborate?"

            "You'll learn about it when you do your research.  And watching the movie doesn't count."  
            "They made a movie?" Zoe asked.

            As Grace drove up to Manning Manor, Simon and Zoe got out of the vehicle and ran towards the house.  Grace sat in the drivers seat for a few minutes trying to collect herself.  For the past few days she felt like she was on a never ending roller coaster which was going way too fast for her, but now she felt as if the coaster was slowing down.  She exited the car and started to walk towards the house slowly.  She now could breathe in and breath out, or as it was said in a PJ Harvey song, "take life as it comes." The slowness was something she relished in for the time being.  

            Walking into the kitchen with Zoe and Simon sitting at the table eating a small snack, Lily wasn't back yet from the doctor.  Grace wasn't hungry.  She walked up to her room in a dream like state trying to tell herself that she shouldn't be doing this.  She shouldn't be setting herself up for something that may hurt her even more in the end.  Did she honestly believe that a relationship, a romantic one at that, could somehow be achieved with August.  Grace was still trying to answer that question.  She didn't want it to lie just in his hands, but the truth was that it did indeed rest in his hands.  He appeared to be the same August Dimitri she knew in high school, but she wasn't really willing to bet on it just yet.  He could have a girlfriend; the subject never really had a chance to arrive as to whether or not they were seeing anyone.  But Grace knew that he wasn't the kind of person to play mind games when it came to her heart. 

            Grace walked up to her cd player and put in her Jeff Buckley cd and pressed the buttons until she reached "So Real."  She had a few reading assignments she wanted to take care of, but those things were the furthest thing from her mind then.  She lied down on her bed and pulled out the book he gave her five years ago and listened to the music.  A little while later, Zoe knocked on the door and entered Grace's room.  

            "Hey Grace.  Do you mind if I come in for a sec?"

            "No, it's ok.  What's up?"

            "I've decided to do my paper on Ghandi.  I originally wanted to do it on Martin Luther King Jr., but so many other people are doing their papers on that, and I wanted something different."

            "What, there were no socially significant dancers?  Where's Simon?"  Grace asked jokingly.

            "Ha. Ha.  He went next door to Peter's house. So, how has school been for you?"

            "Good, very good, in fact." Grace said

            "How so?"

            "I like my classes, that's all."

            Zoe looked at her sister with suspicion. "You're hiding something.  I can tell.  You've met someone!"

            "I don't know what you're talking about."  Grace said, trying to play if off.

            "You're glowing!  Who is he?  Come on, you know I'm going to find out eventually!"

            "There is no one, besides, even if there was someone, why would I tell you." Grace said with a smirk on her face.

            Zoe looked around Grace's room and spotted the short story collection on her bed.  With a quick move, Zoe jumped for the book on the bed, with Grace too slow to stop her.  

            "Ah ha!  For years you have clung on to this book as if it were the most important thing on the planet.  So, you tell me who he is, and you'll have your book back." Zoe said as she began waving it around her.

            "Give me my book." 

            "No way. No how."  Zoe said as she began running around Grace's room.

            "Zoe, I'm serious, give me back the book!"  Grace said as she started chasing Zoe around her room.

            As Zoe jumped on Grace's bed she began to open the book and flip through the pages while Grace tried to grab the book from her hands.  It was then that Zoe came to the beginning of the book and saw the inscription.  

            "Ooohhhhh, a little love letter maybe!" Zoe said as she jumped up and down on Grace's bed.  Grace just gave up and stared up at her sister.  Then Zoe read the inscription in her most doe like voice "To the girl with the loneliest - loveliest eyes. How can you understand this guys handwriting? Love August.  Who would name their kid August?"

            "I don't know.  Who would name their kid Zoe?" Grace remarked.

            As Zoe jumped off of Grace's bed, she handed the book back to Grace and tried to milk more information from her sister.

            "So, who is August?"

            "None of your business." Grace said innocently.

            "Wrong answer.  Come on Grace, we're both adults here."

            "I wouldn't vouch on that one for you." Grace said.

            "Come on Grace, I won't tell mom if that's what you're worried about."

            Grace had no plans on revealing who she was sharing a reunion with, but she knew that Zoe wouldn't get off of her case she until spilled the beans.  For a second, Grace considered making up someone, but she knew it wouldn't fly by with Zoe.

            "You can't tell mom Zoe.  And when I mean you can't tell mom, I mean you cannot tell mom!"

            "I won't.  You can trust me Grace."

            "I ran into someone who I knew from Upton Sinclair five years ago.  Nothing is really going on between us.  It is as simple as that.  But, you can't tell mom."

            "Why?"

            "Because, you just can't.  She wouldn't understand."

            Zoe still held the book in her hands and listened as she flipped through the book, finally landing on the page with the inscription.  She re-read it numerous times, focusing in on the name.  August.  Who did she know with that name?  It boggled her for a few minutes, then she realized who it was.

            "Oh my gosh.  It's Mr. Dimitri isn't it?"

            "I'm serious Zoe, if you tell mom…"

            "Don't worry.  I won't tell her, but I'm going on the fact that you've told me that you two are just friends.  You two weren't……………..you know……………..intimate or anything.  I overheard that argument you got into with mom.  The walls over here have ears you know."

            "NO!  No, Zoe, nothing like that - nothing even close to that." Grace lied.  "It's just that when he left five years ago, him and mom weren't exactly on good terms.  I don't think she would want me talking to him."

            "You're an adult though.  She shouldn't have a say in who you can or can't be friends with."

            "It's complicated right now.  That's where I'm drawing the line.  This conversation never happened."

            "You know, this would be the perfect opportunity for me to blackmail you with your car over this kind of information." Zoe asked jokingly.

            "It's time for you to go do your homework you young girl unwise with the ways of the world." Grace said as she began to push Zoe out of the room.  When she reached the hallway she closed the door in Zoe's face.  Then, two seconds later, she opened the door still finding Zoe standing there.  Grace grabbed the book out of Zoe's hands and shut the door.  She made a mental note to herself to find a better hiding place for the book.


	7. Renewed Harmony

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters

Show:  Once And Again

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  PG-13

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 7:  Renewed Harmony

            That Thursday had to be the slowest day of her life.  While she was able to concentrate on her schoolwork, she would sometimes catch herself drifting off into fantasyland.  Just staring out the window, wondering, trying to think of questions to ask and things to say to him tomorrow.  It was something she was highly looking forward to but at the same time dreading.

            Barbara was sitting on the couch reading while Grace fiddled with the pen in her hand, trying to write her thoughts on another one of Chekov's stories she was supposed to read.  Her thoughts though were being invaded by August Dimitri.  "Tell me.  Tell me everything" kept repeating over and over in her head.  She wanted to tell him everything, every single thought and emotion that was dedicated to him over the past five years, but she couldn't.  

            "Grace."  Barbara said.

            "Yes Grandma." Grace responded.

            "Do we have some ice cream in the freezer.  I'm craving ice cream right now."

            "Sure, I'll go check."  Grace said as she got out of her chair and walked towards the kitchen.  A few seconds later she returned in the living room.

            "We've got chocolate chip cookie dough and strawberry.  Which one would you like?"  
            "Strawberry." Barbara said as she got off of the couch and began walking towards the kitchen.  

            As Grace grabbed two bowls from the cabinet, she pulled out both containers of ice cream and went to fix both her and her grandmother a bowl.  Barbara moved to the table with her book and continued reading.  Grace placed the bowl of strawberry ice cream in front of her grandmother's face Barbara stared at it for a second then looked up at Grace.

            "Gracie.  I asked for vanilla."

            "Grandma, we don't have vanilla."  Grace said sullenly.

            "Oh." Barbara said confused.

            "Do you want to switch with me?  I'm having chocolate chip cookie dough."

            "No.  No.  This is fine." Barbara said.  

            As Grace sat in front of her grandmother, she debated in her head whether it was time to tell her mother just what was happening.  The shoe incident, Grace could easily put aside, but this was getting more serious.  Her appetite disappeared as quickly as it appeared.  

            Barbara ate slowly, savoring the flavor.  To Grace it looked like she was tasting it slowly to somehow try and joggle her memory of what strawberries tasted like.  Grace could only smile at her grandmother, hoping that it would somehow cancel out the tears forming in her eyes.  It made her feel guilty that she was enjoying her life while her grandmother's was slowly falling apart.  

            Friday hadn't come quick enough.  Grace woke up with a smile on her face and began the day with a run.  She would see him today only she would be able to truly see him, not try to hide from him or his gaze.  It was a beautiful feeling.

            As she sat through her first three classes, she was growing impatient with the day.  Finally, the time came for her Russian literature class.  As she walked into the classroom, for the first time ever since beginning the class, she turned her head to the right and truly looked at the classroom.  She felt as if it were a moment in slow motion as she looked in the middle of the left section of the class as she was walking to her chair expecting to see him sitting, but he wasn't there.  As a small fleck of disappointment started to appear, she turned her focus towards her section and seat.  He was there.  He was sitting in the chair to the right of her own that was never occupied since day one.  She smiled a smile of disbelief as she saw him looking up at her.  

            "Whatever happened to middle left section, row eight?"

            "I felt like experiencing the class from a different point of view, or chair, to be flat out honest" he said as he smiled at her.  

            Grace smiled and went to sit in her chair.  As she took out her notebook, she looked at him with a grin on her face.  She felt like she was in high school again almost. "So, how are you today?" Grace asked trying to kill the time left before the class started.

            "Good actually.  And you?"

            "Fine." Grace said. 

            Suddenly, she turned to look at him.  "Doesn't this feel odd to you?"

            "How so?"

            "Don't you feel like you're in high school?  I do at least."

            August smiled at the comment.  "You know what your problem is Grace.  You worry too much.  Would it really kill you to somehow feel like you are actually in high school?"

            "Since when have you become so carefree Mr. Dimitri?"  Grace said slyly.

            "First, I think we are way past Mr. Dimitri.  August would be just fine now.  Second, I must remind you that five years have past between us.  We have all changed in our own peculiar ways.  You'll find out more about them today if you are patient enough."

            "You're lucky. I think my patience has grown these past five years."  Grace said as Dr. Sutton walked in class.  During the lecture it was hard for her to concentrate when she knew that he was sitting right next to her.  Grace was so used to seeing him in the front of the class sitting on his desk, or in his chair, but never right beside her. Throughout the lecture, in the corner of her eye, she could sense him looking at her.  She wanted to meet his gaze, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of him if she did.  Once again, thoughts of whether or not he was committed to someone else crept up in her head, but she only think of the little flirtations that occurred before class started.

            Finally, class ended.  Dr. Sutton gave the next assignment and reminded the class to continue working on their research papers.  As Grace began packing up her books, August began the conversation. 

            "So, 5:30 today at Rumi's.  Is it still on?" August said as he handed Grace one of her books.

            "Yes, of course." Grace said as she smiled at him.

            "Good then.  I have to pass by the library to get some books.  Would you like me to walk you to your car?"

            "No thanks.  I never was a damsel in distress in high school – that hasn't changed one bit.  I'll see you tonight." Grace said as she walked out of the classroom.

            As Grace walked into Manning Manor, Lily was already home unloading groceries and discussing Barbara's new medication to Hilda.  "Hey honey." Lily said as she noticed Grace walk into the kitchen.

            "Hey mom." Grace said as she grabbed an orange out of the fridge.

            "So, she needs to take this pill after she eats her lunch.  Dr. Bader said that it may make her a little drowsy, so don't worry if she feels like she needs a nap.  The pills are big, so if my mom has trouble swallowing them, we have a pill cutter in the medicine cabinet.  Dr. Bader said it would be alright if we cut them, just as long as she takes one full dose."

            "Yes Mrs. Sammler." Hilda said.

            "Well, we'll see you Monday." Lily said as Hilda walked out of the kitchen door.

            "Goodbye.  Have a good weekend." Hilda said.

            "Well, she sure seems cheery today." Grace said as she pulled off the peelings.

            "Must be the weekend.  I think she plays bingo every Friday night or something."

            "So, why are you home so early?"

            "Would you believe we were having some technical problems.  Les called in some repairman, so, he gave told us to call it a day.  I had to pass by the pharmacy to pick up your grandmothers medication.  She's in the living room right now."

            "Hey, is it alright if I go out tonight."

            "Sure.  Hot date?" Lily asked with excitement in her voice.

            "No.  Some girl from my class invited me to go out with some of her friends at a café in Chicago.  I just wanted to make sure that yall didn't have any plans or anything."

            "It's alright.  Go out and have some fun.  You deserve it."  Lily said as she walked out of the kitchen.

            Grace finished up her orange and walked up to the attic.  She put her booksack down and laid down on her bed.  She had about three hours to relax until she was due to meet him.  Grace didn't know what she was going to do.  Should she dress up, or should she just dress in her normal casual wear.  She didn't want to come on too strong; she just wanted to remain subtle.  It wasn't a date.  It was just a continuation of their little reunion, as they called it.  A reunion.  The word played in Grace's brain and before she knew it, she was digging through her dictionary to find the written meaning of it.

            "Reunion, the act of reuniting; renewed harmony.  A social gathering of persons who have been separated." Grace read aloud.  "Renewed harmony" Grace said with a smirk on her face.  Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.  

            "Hey honey.  Would you mind picking up Zoe and Simon for me." Lily said.

            "Sure mom." Grace said as she got up and grabbed her keys.  

            It was now 4:25 and Grace was on the Internet trying to do find research on her character analysis paper.  She decided she would do it on a character from "On Love."  It was after all, her favorite story.  While searching through some online books from questia.com, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs.  Grace decided to give up on the research then and bookmarked the page she was at.  

            As she walked down the stairs, she saw Jessie and Katie in the living room.  Katie had a bouquet of flowers and was giving them to Lily as Grace walked into the room.  

            "Hey!" Grace said as she approached them.

            "Hi Grace." Katie said as she went to hug her.

            "We came to visit Karen and Henry and Jessie suggested that we stop by for a visit."

            "It's good to see you again.  How's the art department treating you?" Grace asked as Zoe walked in the room.

            "Well, nothing too fantastic."

            "Come on, tell them." Jessie said.

            "I've been offered a show at the museum I work at." Katie said.

            "Wow!  That's great Katie.  Congratulations." Lily said.

            "It's nothing too big, but I heard a rumor that some people from New York representing the Museum of Modern Art will be there."

            "That's so cool!" Zoe said.

            "Yeah, with MoMA behind you, you're sure to hit the big time. So, what exactly does your paintings fall into, genre speaking." Grace said.

            "Well, it's a mix between abstract expressionism and surrealism.  Kind of like Jackson Pollock and Frida Kahlo having a kid."

            "What, no Salvador Dali?  Isn't he the best surrealist?" Lily asked.

            "Well, if I start using my own blood to paint, then we'll consider adding that one onto the list."

            "What?" Zoe asked.

            "Some believed that Dali used his own blood to paint sometimes."  Jessie responded.

            "That's disgusting!" Zoe said.

            "Now that I think about it, did you ever notice just how red that flower was in one of his paintings?" Grace said, knowing that it would gross her sister out.

            "Gross!  I'm getting the heebee jeebees." Zoe said as she walked out of the room.  

            "Well, you two are more than welcome to stay for dinner." Lily said as she walked into the kitchen.

            "Thank you Mrs. Sammler." Katie said.

            "So, how many paintings do you have lined up for the show?" Grace asked.

            "Oh, around eight.  I don't want to give them everything." Katie said

            "Hey girls," Lily began as she walked back into the living room "Is pasta all right with you all?" 

            "It's funny.  One the way over here, Jessie mentioned that she was hungry for that." Katie said.

            "Well, Rick should be home soon, so why don't you make yourselves at home." Lily said.

            "Would you like some help in the kitchen Mrs. Sammler?" Katie offered.

            "Yes actually.  I need someone to chop up the garlic." 

            "Sure, just point me to the cutting board." Katie said as she and Jessie walked into the kitchen.

            As 5:00 was closing near, Grace was frantically trying to find something to wear.  She tossed around clothes, dresses, skirts, pants, shirts, but nothing could satisfy her at that moment.  Just as she was digging through her shoes, she heard a knock on her door.

            "It's open." Grace said as she stared down the maroon shirt she had in her hands.  

            "Hey." Jessie said.

            "What's up?" Grace said as she put the shirt back in her closet.  

            "I'm just trying to get dressed and losing my mind at the same time." Grace said.

            "That's true.  Your mom mentioned that you were going out with some friends."  Jessie said as she looked at Grace who was in a frenzied panic.  "Or, is it just one friend?" 

            Grace paused in her tracks and looked at Jessie.  She then went to close the door.  As she began to speak, she kept her tone quiet as if there were bugs in her room recording the conversation.

            "We spoke to each other Wednesday.  I couldn't stay long because I had to pick up Zoe and Simon."

            "And?  What's going on with him?"

            "He's a student.  We really didn't get too far into things.  We are supposed to meet today."

            "So, I'm guessing he isn't married or anything."

            "I didn't see a band of gold.  Jessie, he cut his hair." Grace said with a smile on her face.  "He still looks the same though.  It's like he hasn't changed one bit."

            "So, is it an official date?"

            "Oh no.  It's just our little reunion."

            "So why are you going through your closet like a raging lunatic?"

            "I don't know what to wear.  I don't want him to think that I think it's a date.  Did that just make sense?"

            "Why don't you just close your eyes and pick something?" Jessie offered.

            "Who am I trying to kid?  I think I'm trying to convince myself that there can be something between us that is bigger than a friendship.  I'm setting myself up for a disappointment; I just know it.  He could have a girlfriend."

            "Don't be so pessimistic.  What kind of vibe did he give you the other day?"

            "I don't know.  I can't describe it really.  He looked at me like he would anyone who he hasn't seen in five years.  He looked at me like he did in high school.  There is still that gleam in his eyes; I think that is the one thing I missed the most about him." Grace said sadly.

            "You still have his friendship though.  I think that is what will truly matter in the end."

            "You're right.  I can't pursue anything romantically speaking.  I have to just focus on friendship.  If he can't give me anything else, at least, he could give that right?"

            "Yes.  You have a second chance to clear everything up.  Not a lot of people are given that."

            "Thanks.  I know we didn't get along too well those years ago.  I'll admit, I could be the biggest bitch to you, but I'm glad we're friends now."

            "Me too."  Jessie said as she went to hug Grace.  "Now, lets pick something out of this wardrobe for your little reunion with August Dimitri." 

            Ten minutes later, a simple ensemble consisting of a pair of jeans and a long sleeved navy blue shirt was picked out.  Grace wore her hair down and was looking for a necklace to go with her outfit.

            "Hey, try this on." Jessie said as she removed her necklace and gave it to Grace.

            "No, I can't wear that."

            "Sure you can. It'll look good with that shirt." Katie said as she hooked it around her stepsisters neck.

            "Thank you." Grace said as she gently touched it.  "Thank you for everything." Grace said as another knock was heard on the door.

            Katie walked in to see what Jessie was up to.  She smiled immediately at the thought that for two girls who despised each other in high school were now getting along as if nothing ever happened. 

            "Hey.  Your mom was wondering where you went off to Grace, and I was looking for Jessie." Katie said.  "Am I interrupting something?"  

            "No, in fact, you're not." Jessie said.  

            "So, night on the town, or city, Grace?" Katie asked.

            "I hope you don't mind, but I sort of told Katie about your classmate." Jessie said.

            "Normally I would of freaked, but it's alright.  I'm supposed to meet him in about thirty minutes."

            "Yall don't waste any time!  Seeing each other already." Katie said.

            "It's nothing like that.  We're just sort of getting reacquainted with one another."  Grace said.

            "Well, that's good.  You two belong together." Katie said.

            "Katie!" Jessie said.

            "What!  I'm entitled to my opinion, aren't I?  Well, tell him that I said hi." 

            And with that, Katie and Jessie walked out of Grace's room.  Grace looked at the clock and saw that she was running behind by a few minutes.  She quickly brushed her hair one last time, opting to leave it down, and made sure she didn't have anything in her teeth.  As she walked downstairs, Lily was still in the kitchen with Zoe, Katie, and Jessie all talking with her.  

            "Hey mom, I don't know exactly what time I'll be back.  It won't be too late though." Grace said.

            "Well, just be careful.  You sure you a get around Chicago at night?" Lily asked.

            "Yes, I'm pretty sure I can get around.  I may not know the entire city yet, but I'm not entirely helpless."

            "You don't want to maybe eat a little before you leave?"

            "No thanks, I'm not that hungry." Grace responded.

            "Well, have a good time."  Zoe said.

            "Thanks." Grace said.

            As Grace was reaching for her coat, she looked at Jessie and Katie and saw that they gave her a knowing smile and a thumbs up.  Jessie mouthed "good luck" without anyone else noticing.  The nervousness in her stomach was beginning to fade a little, but she figured that she had a good fifteen minutes to calm it down completely.  Grace left Manning Manor with a renewed confidence and a spark of a feeling that everything was going to be alright.


	8. The Man Who Told Everything

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters

Show:  Once And Again

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  PG-13

Feedback:  It would be greatly appreciated.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Authors Note:  First, I want to thank all of the people who have been reading and reviewing my little pet project.  Writing it has helped me cope with the possibility that our show may not return.  Second, I'm doing a shameless promotion of a band I just discovered called The Doves by mentioning them twice in the series.  It was almost impossible for me not to devote this title chapter to the song which is my personal favorite.  I would recommend listening to it to get a better feel for the story.  Once again, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 8:  The Man Who Told Everything

As Grace walked into Rumi's, she immediately looked around to see if August was there.  All of her worrying was for nothing.  In fact, she was early.  Grace walked up to the counter and ordered a regular cup of joe.  As she took her cup and walked to an empty table in the non-smoking section, she was beginning to relax with her surroundings. Once again, the college radio station was playing an eclectic mix of music.  As Grace listened, she recognized "Have You Forgotten" by the Red House Painters. 

            There were a few college students still walking around the campus and Rumi's was starting to fill up with students who weren't quiet ready to go home.  Grace observed the people walking in and out and then he walked in.  He looked around and then he spotted her.  He immediately smiled at her as he began to walk towards the table she was sitting at.  He was carrying his leather satchel with him and was wearing a pair of slacks with one of his trademark long sleeved button down shirts. 

            "Hi" he said as he reached the table.

            "Hey.  Are you just getting out of class?"

            "Oh no, I've been out for a while.  I'm going to go order something at the counter.  Do you want anything?" he asked.

            "No thanks.  I'm still working on my first cup." Grace said as she raised her coffee mug slightly in the air.

            "I'll be right back then." August said smiling as he turned around and walked to the counter.

            Grace's eyes lingered on him as he walked to the counter.  She then noticed his satchel resting on the chair.  It was filled with both books and papers.  Grace automatically assumed that he must have been doing research for one of his classes, maybe even Dr. Sutton's character analysis paper.  Before she could stop herself, August was back at the table with a steaming cup of coffee.  Grace smiled at him as he put his satchel on the floor and sat down.  He reached for the sugar and began to pour it in his cup as he started the second day of their reunion.

            "Is it me, or is Rumi's coffee too strong?"  August asked.

            "It's too strong.  I can get a cup of decaf but I put so much sugar in it, it totally defeats the purpose of drinking decaf in the first place." Grace responded.

            "So, have you started on your research paper yet for Dr. Sutton's class?"

            "I've been looking into it.  I'm not too worried though.  I have other classes to worry about besides that one."

            "Let me guess, you're doing a character analysis about 'On Love.'"

            "Am I that transparent?" Grace said.

            "Yes you are." August said as he smirked.  "Well, you are sometimes."

            "Ok, lets change the subject.  No paper talk please.  I have enough to worry about besides that."

            "So, does your mother know that you're here, talking to me?"

            Grace looked at him with a serious tone radiating on her face.  "No.  I told her I was meeting some people from one of my classes.  I want to keep this to myself; at least, to a very limited number of people."

            "How many so far?" August asked.

            "Well, there's Jessie, Katie, who by the way says hi, and my sister Zoe.  I've sworn them to secrecy though.  We don't have any Alexa's to worry about." Grace said with a slight tone of bitterness in her last sentence.

            "I'm not worried."

            "Me neither.  For once, I'm not that worried.  It could be a first for me."  Grace said as she took a sip from her coffee.  As she put her mug down on the table, she noticed him looking at her and that gleam in his eyes was ever so present.

            "What?" Grace said.

            "Nothing.  It's just that I was thinking the other day about how much you have changed, but still a lot has stayed the same.  There are moments when you never cease to amaze me."

            Grace looked down at the table as she felt the blush creep up on her face.  She looked at him with genuine wonder in her eyes and couldn't help but think that their story was somehow going to end on a sad note.  It didn't bug her in her stomach, but with all of the emotional disappointments she had grown accustomed to, she was just about ready to add one more to the list.  

            "You don't have to say that." Grace replied.

            "Maybe I have to." August said.  "There are a few things that we need to clear up.  I'm sure you have moved on with your life."

            "I have." Grace said as she looked at him.  She laughed suddenly.  "Your hair.  I like it.  Five years ago I wouldn't agree, but now, it suits you."

            "And what about you?  Does it sound so juvenile when I watched you walk into that classroom and see some of those boy's eyes follow you across the room.  I was so jealous.  I knew it was you the moment you walked into the room."  He said as he spoke in a slight daze.  "I was actually replaying some Jeff Buckley song in my head."

            "Jeff Buckley fan?  Isn't he amazing?"

            "Yes, he is.  How long have you been a fan?"

            "For about three years.  A friend of mine in Boston loaned me the cd, and I just fell in love with it.  He would sing me to sleep at night sometimes.  It's stupid, but I considered his music my boyfriend for a while. And you?"

            "Eight years.  I just don't listen to folk music you know."

            "I wasn't going to say anything." Grace said smiling at him.

            "I know I tortured you all in high school with that stuff."

            "Hey, I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm into Joni Mitchell, Neil Young, and even a little Dylan because you pretty much force fed it on us."

            "Gee Grace, you make it sound like you were in some boot camp." August said as he smiled at her.  

            The two began to laugh a little at the last few comments not just because it reminded them of days gone by, but also because of the slight hint that the conversation may have begun to dry up in some areas.  It would only be a matter of time before their last few days together five years ago would come up.  

            Grace looked around the café and saw that it was now almost filled up.  Her eyes wandered over to see who was there just out of curiosity.  When she finally made her way back to the man sitting across from her, she found him staring at her.  It wasn't entirely a stare of longing, but almost a stare filled with dread.  It was a stare she hoped she would never receive.

            "What?" Grace asked for the second time that night.  "What is it?"

            "Your eyes – they still look so lonely.  It saddens me at times."

            "There's nothing to be sad about.  Things are good for me." Grace lied, but she knew that he wouldn't buy it.

            August continued to look at her and then began to speak, "but the memory of the graceful fair-haired woman remained in my mind all those days, I did not think of her, but it was as though her light shadow were lying on my heart."

            Grace remembered the passage from the Chekov story.  "What, you're quoting Chekov now. I always thought that guys were supposed to quote Shakespeare to impress the ladies."

            "Well, I'm not like other guys Grace, you should know that."

            "Please don't."  Grace said with a slight hint of dread.

            "Please don't what?"

            "Please don't do this." Grace said before she took a deep breath.  She summoned up all of her courage with what she was about to say because she knew that it was now or never, but she wouldn't be able to continue.

            "I'm sorry Grace.  I should of known that you would have been seeing someone.  It was stupid of me."

            Grace looked at him in bewildered shock.  He thought she was seeing someone.  Some of the haziness that was in her head faded a little as she looked at him.  "Look.  I'm gonna be flat out honest here.  I'm not going to bull shit around with this or somehow try to sugar coat it for you.  When you left five years ago, I honestly felt like a part of me was taken and I never really ever got it back.  I was young then, I know.  I didn't understand the way the world worked like I do now, but you never left me.  I haven't been able to truly love another person because of that."

            "Grace" August said

            "Please let me continue.  When I first saw your name on that sheet, I honestly considered dropping the class.  But the more I thought about it, the more it hit me that this class was a means to closure.  We never reached closure five years ago.  I never thought of 'you'll find an ending to your story' as a way of end our own story.  I think we never concluded things, and I haven't really been able to move on since then.  You've had me for five years." Grace said as tears began to form in her eyes.  "So yes, my eyes are still lonely.  I'm a good liar.  I had to do it for five years with my family – pretend that I didn't feel for you what I did.  Date guys in Boston and look for you in those guys.  I looked for you for five years.  I am not willing to have my heart break like that all over again.  I can't deal with it.  So, I need for you to just lay your cards on the table for me.  I just need to hear you say that we can be friends.  That's all."

            August looked at her and then down at his coffee.  The silence between them was so thick that someone could cut it with a knife.  Even though it stretched only for a few seconds, it felt like years for Grace.  She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself, but it was getting harder and harder as his silence continued.  In the cafe, The Doves "The Man Who Told Everything" was beginning to play.  

            "Say something please." Grace said.

            _Get out of bed.  Pick up the phone.  Time to tell the press._

_            Say to myself, I can't do no one else._

_            There's a whole world outside_

August looked up at her and gave her a slight smile.  He looked at her and she looked away immediately, trying to hide the new tears forming from him.  When she looked back at him, one was beginning its slow slide down her cheek.  Before she could go to wipe it away, August reached across the table and took it with his thumb.  Grace slightly backed away, but eventually gave in.

            _I'm gonna tell it all._

_            I'm gonna sell it all._

_            I'm gonna sell_

_            Get out of bed_

_            Come out and sing_

_            Blue skies ahead_

_            The man who told everything_

            "I want you to know that you were constantly in my thoughts.  I didn't want to leave, but at the time it seemed like it was the only thing I could do.  I never once forgot about you Grace.  I could never forget you."

            _And I feel, like I'm losing my head_

_            I didn't mean to stay_

            "I looked for you.  When I was in Australia and Boston, I would always have to give a double take to someone who resembled you.  I had a hope that you would find me somehow.  God, here I am, a twenty-two year old, sounding like a fifteen year old.  For a while I was mad at you for doing what you did.  I thought you were going to at least stay, but then one day I drove by your house, and you were gone.  It pissed me off to think that you would not bother trying to remain in contact with me.  It's selfish, I know, but I couldn't help but think that you weren't just running away from your teaching career, and your writing, but also from me and whatever feelings you may have had."

            _Lives have been wrecked, and I've picked up my check_

_            Catch a plane out of here_

            I'm gonna get out of here 

            "Grace.  I had feelings for you, feelings someone in my position should never have had.  I honestly thought that I could of controlled them, somehow telling myself that when our time came, we would be able to figure something out.  But, as we both know, some people put a stop to that.  I thought that it would all calm down with time, but when you kissed me, and I didn't push you away, I knew that I had to go.  I knew that it had gone too far.  I wasn't willing to risk everything for something only we two could understand, something the rest of the world wasn't even remotely ready to understand.  As much as we both knew how strong our connection was, no one else would have been willing to see it from our side of the line.  It would have been a lost battle from the beginning.  It was foolish to run away, but I didn't know what else to do.  I didn't want to do more damage to you or anyone else."

            "You never damaged me."  Grace whispered to him.  "You saved me.  You made me believe that I could do things that I never thought I would be able to do.  You gave me courage to walk through this world unafraid.  I had so much fear inside of me, even if I didn't want to admit it myself, but you took it away.  I am now me, the real Grace, because of you."

            "You're my muse." August said.  "You got me writing again - the stories and poems I created."

            "You saw me when no one else even bothered to look.  I am always going to be so grateful to you for that."

            "How could I not see you?" August replied softly.  

            As the two continued their conversation, laughs were eventually shared.  Grace's soft eyes were beginning to dry up and she hoped that no more tears would be shed that night.  She worried about having to wake up the next morning and explain why her eyes were so puffy.  While she knew that somewhere down the road, her family would have to find out about her renewed friendship with August Dimitri, she wanted these moments to herself.  She didn't want to share them with anyone else.    

            Topics shifted just as the hours of time did.  While Grace was working on her forth cup of coffee and August on his third cup, the two of them were talking about the latest Peter Carey novel.  It was then that August reached over to his satchel that was placed underneath the table.  He pulled out a binder and slid it across the table to Grace.  

            "What is this?" Grace asked.

            "It's a collection.  It's stuff that I haven't sent out yet.  I figured it would be interesting to turn the tables.  Now its time for you to critique me, but please, break me gently if you must."

            "I would be honored." Grace said as her fingers softly grazed the binder.  She smiled up at him and looked around to see that the café was empty except for the two of them.  "I think they're ready to go home over here." Grace said.

            "Oh geez," August said as he turned his head and looked around.  "I completely lost track of time.  It's 9:45.  I think they close at 10:00."

            Grace began to laugh.  "I can't believe we've been here for almost five hours.  It doesn't feel like it.  I don't want it to end."

            "It doesn't have to end.  You're acting like we're never going to see each other again.  I'm not going anywhere." August said.

            The two of them got up from the table and walked out of Rumi's, wishing the remaining workers a good night.  As the two of them walked toward the parking lot, a silence ensued them.  There were a few people walking around the campus, and the loud blues music from the restaurant next door was blaring.  

            "Can we just walk for a little while?"  Grace asked.  "I'm not ready to go home yet."

            "Sure." August said.

            "I just want to go put this in my car first." Grace said referring to the binder he gave her.

            As the two walked to her car, Grace unlocked it and softly placed the binder on the passenger side seat.  She noticed that his car was just a few parking spaces away.  After locking the door, they walked to his car where he put his satchel in the trunk.  

            Some of the lights in the campus buildings were still illuminated.  Grace felt the slight wind comb her hair and she closed her eyes relishing the moment.  For a moment, she thought to call home and tell them that she would be a little late, but she let the thought slip as soon as it came into her head.  

            "You know, I couldn't really see myself having a relationship knowing that you were still out there somewhere.  I thought you were seeing somebody."

            "Let's just walk.  No past. No present. No future.  Just you and me, and this long sidewalk." Grace said as she looked at him.

            As the two walked down the path, August on the left and Grace on the right, Grace was twiddling with her fingers, enjoying the company of August.  As she dropped her hands to her side and took in a deep breath, August reached for her left hand with his right hand.  Grace applauded his suaveness in her head as she held on this hand.  The two continued to walk as they glanced at each other every now and then, sharing smiles.  It was odd because it was as if he knew what she was thinking and what she wanted to say just by looking at her.  His look was one of reassurance and comfort.  It was then that Grace was grateful to the inches added to her height in the past five years.  They were on a more even level now.  They continued to walk hand in hand.

            "So, what was the Jeff Buckley song you were singing in your head?  I'm just curious." Grace asked.

            "Everybody Here Wants You."

            Grace laughed slightly. "You've got to be kidding me.  I would never of guessed that one."

            "Just call me Mr. Surprises."

            "That's true.  Forgive me for underestimating you."

            "You're forgiven oh gracious one.  And just for the record, I never underestimated you."

            "You don't have to tell me.  I know." Grace said giving him a smile in return.

            "It's a beautiful night." August said.

            "Yes, it is."  Grace responded as they continued to walk.


	9. Brown Eyes Running Scared

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  PG-13

Feedback:  It's what keeps me alive.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 9:  Brown Eyes Running Scared 

            As Grace quietly snuck into her house, she was careful not to wake someone.  She looked at the time on the coffee maker – 12:13 in the morning.  It was much later than what she originally anticipated, but the night was much better than what she thought it would be also.  

            Grace held on to the black binder that August Dimitri gave her as she slowly crept up the stairs.  She silently prayed that she wouldn't wake anyone up.  She found it slightly unusual that Zoe was even asleep at this time.  As Grace finally reached her room, she opened the door, slid in and closed the door slowly and silently.  She turned on her light and turned around to see Zoe sitting in her chair with her headphones on attached to Grace's cd player.

            "Geez Zoe!  You're scared me!" Grace whispered.  "What are you doing here?"

            "I hope you don't mind me being here.  I couldn't fall asleep so I came up here to listen to some of your cds.  Grace, if you don't mind my saying, your taste is very……….interesting."

            "Thanks, I think." Grace said as she put the binder in her booksack, hoping to pass it off as schoolwork.  

            "Don't worry, I haven't been digging in your stuff."  
            "I wasn't worried."  Grace said with a hint of worry in her voice.

            "Would you mind if I borrow a few of these cd's?  I think I would like to use some of these for the next recital."

            "Sure, just as long as they're given back to me the way that I gave them to you."

            "So, did you have a good time?"

            Grace looked up wondering if Zoe had caught on to what may have been going on.  "Yeah, it was ok."

            "It must have been better than that.  Do you know what time it is?" Zoe asked.

            "Ok, I had a really good time.  In fact, it was better than what I expected.  It was nice to get out.  There, satisfied."

            Zoe got out of the chair with a few cds in her hand as she walked towards the door.  As she let out a long yawn, she wished Grace a good night and thanked her for letting her borrow the cds.  Zoe closed the door and Grace could hear her younger sisters feet descending the stairs.  Grace wasn't tired one bit.  In fact, she felt as if she had just awoken from a long refreshing nap.  Her night was wonderful, but she wasn't ready yet to reveal it to the world.  

            As she walked out of her room and into the bathroom, she carried her pajamas with her.  It would only take her a few minutes to get ready for bed.  Even though she wasn't tired, she had his binder for bedtime reading.  It gave her a rush of excitement at the thought that she was going to jump into his world of prose for the second time, the first time being when she "borrowed" his book five years ago.  As she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she doubled checked her eyes just to make sure that the giveaway signs to tears were no longer noticeable.  She breathed in a sigh of relief. 

            Grace quietly walked back to her room and closed the door silently.  She grabbed the binder out of her booksack and lied down on her bed.  For a few moments she stared at the binder, letting her fingers softly graze the binder yet again.  She was scared to tread into his world, but she knew that she wouldn't be at peace until she did it.  As Grace opened the binder, she noticed that all of pages, thick pages, full of his words, full of his essence, were just waiting to be taken in.  She felt as if she were nothing but a sponge, just waiting to soak up every single word on the pages to follow.  

            The first page was blank, but the second page was a simple table of contents.  The binder was divided up into two sections, a poetry section and a short story section.  Grace never would of guessed that August would even fathom writing short stories.  It was both a shock and a surprise all at the same time.  The poetry section was first.  

            Grace took in each poem, reading them word for word, some even two or three times.  They were beautiful, sad, glorious, and amazing all at the same time.  Some made her think while some had her on the brink of tears.  She felt as if she had just discovered the lost works of Chekov and she was the very first person to read them.  There is a special feeling that comes when one knows that they truly have first access to something, and Grace felt that when she read August Dimitri's poetry.  Some of the poems were about his travels, some were about his musings on life both at a young age and at the crossroads of reaching forty.  Some were about love.  Grace hoped that somewhere, there would be a poem about their relationship, but she wasn't too sure if he would of put in into his collection.  He was, after all, insecure about her possibly seeing someone, maybe he was simply exercising caution.  

            After about thirty or so poems, Grace's eyes were beginning to tire.  Just as she was about to nod off into sleep, she figured one more poem wouldn't hurt her.  She wiped her eyes in hopes that it would somehow take away some of the sleepiness in her.  She tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear and breathed in as she began the poem called "Brown Eyes."

            _I want to believe you when you say _

_                        "don't worry about them"_

_            when we fool ourselves into thinking that the truth will set us free_

_            but the truth may only lock the doors in our prison_

_            the truth is you – you set me free_

_            and they knew what would destroy me_

_            and is it fair to say that I believe that I love you_

_            but I am afraid to even believe it_

_            I want to love you – but they don't believe in us_

_            And they do control us as much as we hate to admit it_

_            But still, I can't help but follow you_

_            You, who still basks in the innocence_

_ and Grace_

_            Your tears are the life's force in me _

_            While at the same time, the thing that could ruin me_

_             it is something they would never understand_

_            Yet still I want to believe you when I look into those brown eyes_

_            Drink from the fountain that is your lips_

_            To feel your hands and their light touch_

_            Just to enter into the world that is you_

_            I want to believe you_

            Grace knew immediately that the poem was for her.  Tears were starting to glide down her cheek as she re-read the poem three times, taking in each word as if she had never heard it before.  She knew that this was his poem to her.  It was simple.  It was beautiful.  Grace closed her eyes remembering every single memory she ever had of him.  They all came back to her with a crystal clear complexity.  She looked at her alarm clock and it read 2:39am.  As she read the poem over and over again, she began to memorize it word for word.  Thoughts of bliss crept into her head at the thought that the two of them were indeed getting a second chance, but at what cost would it be in the end.  And with that, she fell asleep, the binder still open to the page of the poem.

            Grace shot up when she heard a knock on her door.  The clock read 8:09am and Grace got up quickly and closed the binder.  

            "Yeah." Grace said.

            "Hey honey, breakfast is ready." Lily said.

            "Oh, ok.  I'll be down in a few."  

            Grace began to dig through her closet for something to wear.  She put the binder back in her booksack and threw it in her closet.  She didn't want to risk anyone finding it by chance.  As Grace walked downstairs, Zoe was eating breakfast along side Simon.  Rick was reading an article out loud about a local political event going on.

            "Good morning." Grace said to everyone.

            "Hey sleepyhead.  What time did you get back last night?"  Lily asked

            "After 12." Zoe blurted out.

            "Really!" Lily said.  "Must have been a good time." 

            "It was nice.  We all went for coffee and took in a late movie at some old theater that shows nothing but old movies." Grace hated lying, but it seemed like it was the only thing she could do at that time. 

            "What movie?" Rick asked out of curiosity.

            "Some Cary Grant movie, 'Bringing Up Baby,' I think."

            "I love Cary Grant." Barbara said as she walked into the kitchen.  "I wanted to marry him when I was younger.  He was so debonair and charming.  What girl didn't want to marry a Cary Grant?"

            "Oh, the Orpheus Theatre. Every year for Halloween they show a screening of 'Nosferatu.'  I heard about it from Lisa at school.   It's like a midnight feature or something." Zoe asked.

            "Cool." Grace responded.

            "Well, I have to go.  Dad wants me in a little early today.  Some new shipment of books is supposed to come in.  Hey Grace, want to come help?"

            "I've got nothing on my roster today.  I'll go by later to help you guys out."

            "It's all happening!" Zoe said as she walked out of the door.  

            "That's her little saying." Rick said in response to the weird look Grace was giving the space Zoe just now occupied.

            "Oh" Grace said as she grabbed an apple and began to climb the stairs back to her room. "Well, I'm going back to my room.  I have a reading assignment to do."

            Upon returning to her room, she pulled out the binder from her booksack and began to search for the page she stopped at.  It wasn't too hard to find.  As she found her poem, she re-read it once again, she found that she was actually looking forward to Monday.  Monday she would be able to see him again.  Grace knew that she would have the entire binder read by then and that thought brought a smile to her face.  

            As she continued reading his poetry she was pulled into his world yet again.  She felt as if she knew what happened to him in those five years, he didn't even have to tell her.  Grace was tempted to write comments next to some of his poems, but she didn't want to ruin his collection.  She was sure he may have had backups, but she didn't want to take that chance.  She then came to another poem – "Running Scared"

            _I have never been good with farewells_

_            So I will not bother with one now_

_            Because I know I will see you again_

_            It will be here before we know it_

_            So I will remember you in my thoughts_

_            Your smile_

_            Your face when you are thinking_

_            Everything all around reminds me of you_

_            And is it my fault if I am running scared_

            Grace could only smile, a sad one at that.  He indeed did mourn the same way she did.  It touched her in a way that nothing else had before.  She felt a peace in those moments, knowing that some things were indeed going to be alright.  They had found each other, and Grace wasn't going to let anything, or anyone ruin what they had the second chance to discover.  She told herself that she couldn't let them be ripped apart again. The second time would probably be more unbearable than the first time.  Grace hated keeping secrets from those she loved, but she knew that in some matters she had no choice.  This was one of them.  She wanted the moments the two of them shared to remain between the two of them.  

            Later on that day, Grace walked into Booklovers to help out with the incoming book shipment.  The new Michael Chabon novel was coming out that week, and Jake wanted to make sure that everything was organized and ready to go for the books first day on the shelves.  As Grace was flipping through the book, Zoe eyed her and slapped her hand.

            "Hey, no peaking.  I think that may even be illegal." Zoe said.

            "No its not.  I have to take a sneak peek though, how could one not." Grace said as she continued to flip through the pages.  

            "That's it, you have to move to the non-fiction section.  You're here to help us out, not to read the books before anyone else can." Tiffany said jokingly.  

            "Fine.  Besides, I think I spotted a new biography on Emily Dickinson over there." Grace said with a devious look in her eyes.

            It was nice to spend the day with her father and Tiffany.  Maddie was comfortable in the kids section, while Jake and Zoe handled the new fiction.  As Tiffany and Grace counted and marked the new non-fiction novels, Grace's thoughts were pre-occupied with August Dimitri.  She was still able to do her job, but Tiffany picked up on it all.

            "So, who is he?" Tiffany asked.

            "What?" Grace asked looking shocked.

            "Don't worry, I won't tell your dad."

            "There's no one." Grace said slowly, trying to believe it herself.

            "You have a glow.  You don't get that just by price marking some books."

            "Well, you just don't know how much the new novel about the wives of Henry the VIII gets my heart racing." Grace said sarcastically.

            "Ok, I can take a hint.  I'm gonna drop the subject." Tiffany said.  "You won't be able to hide him from us forever you know."

            "There's no one to hide."  Grace said looking down.  

            She knew that she wouldn't be able to pass it off looking straight at Tiffany.  It was always easy for one to tell if she were lying; she would always keep her head down.  Luckily, Tiffany dropped the subject, knowing that it would somehow reappear later.  Tiffany observed Grace and knew just what was going on – Grace was in, or at least, falling in love.

            The Sunday came just as fast as the Saturday did.  Grace had stayed up until one that morning reading August's binder of work.  She had started his short story section.  There were three stories, each one being around ten or fifteen pages.  Even though his stories were good, Grace felt closer to his poetry.  She still found herself flipping back to some of the ones that had stayed in her mind.  When someone would ask what she was reading, she would simply say that it was another student's work she was critiquing for one of her classes.

            Jessie had come by that afternoon.  As it turns out, Karen and Henry had finally decided to set a date for the wedding.  It would be at a friend of Karen's who had a huge backyard perfect for a spring afternoon wedding.  

            "So, next April, a wedding should be happening at Mrs. Delroy's house.  Yall should see the Delroy's backyard.  It's so beautiful.  It's like a backyard paradise.  Mom and Henry are getting excited."

            "That's great!  It's about time, but I guess long engagements aren't necessarily a bad thing." Lily said.

            "Please, I was beginning to lose all patience with them." Jessie responded as she laughed lightly.

            As Lily walked upstairs to check up on Barbara, Rick was on the phone with one of his workers in another room.  Zoe was out with a few friends for an afternoon movie, while Simon was in the backyard with his friend Peter.  Grace was sitting at the table reading over the Sunday newspaper when Jessie sat across from her.  

            "Let me guess what you're going to ask." Grace said as she continued reading the arts section.

            "Ok, guilty as charged.  So, how was it?" Jessie asked with a smile on her face.

            Grace put down the paper and looked up at Jessie.  Her smile said everything that she couldn't yet put into words.  "It was ethereal, amazing, unbelievable.  I'm still coming up with words to describe it."

            "So, tell me every little detail.  I feel like I'm in high school again."

            "Well, we talked about books and what not.  We also talked about what happened.  It was good to get everything out of our systems.  He actually thought that I was seeing someone."

            "How are things going to continue?"

            "I'm still not too sure, but I don't really care about that.  I just want to take every moment in one by one.  I don't want to feel like we have to be in some sort of relationship."

            "But you two already have one."

            "I know, but I just want to take it as it comes.  He actually gave me a collection of some of his work.  Jessie, it's amazing.  He needs to get it published."

            "Did he write anything about the two of you?"

            With that last question, Grace had a smile on her face and a look that told Jessie something was up.  "I'm not saying anything." Grace responded.

            Jessie laughed along with Grace as her eyes gazed across the kitchen.  "Oh, hey, Katie won four tickets to see Coldplay in a few weeks.  You want to come?  We asked one of our friends, but he is going out of town that week.  Maybe you could invite Mr. Dimitri." Jessie implied.

            "I don't even know if he's a fan." Grace said.

            "It won't hurt asking."

            As Monday approached, Grace wanted to go to school early.  Her intention was to check out a few books to aide her in research for her character analysis paper.  The literature section was on the third floor of the library.  Since it was early in the morning, not too many students were hanging around in the library, at least, not on the third floor.  There was something about an empty library that would always creep Grace out.  The aisles of books and empty tables just gave Grace a feeling that she was being watched.  Pushing paranoia aside, Grace found the section of books she was looking for and began pulling out the ones she needed.  As she began to walk towards a table, she looked to her right and saw August looking at her through the spaces of the books.  He was four aisles down. As Grace began to walk towards the section with the tables, August followed suit. No words were exchanged – just glances and smiles.  

            "Hey." Grace said as they both reached the end of the aisles.  

            "What are you doing here so early?" August asked.

            "Well, I came early to get a little bit of research done."

            "Great minds think alike you know." 

            The two found a table that was away from the crowd, in the back of the third story floor.  The lighting wasn't as bright as it was up front, but it gave anyone more than enough privacy if they so needed it.  

            "You know I won't be able to get any research done with you being here." Grace stated.

            "That's the point." He whispered with a gleam in his eye.

            Grace laughed.  She pulled out his binder and placed it in front of her.  "You have to get this published.  The poems moved me." Grace passed her hands over the binder lightly, as if she would touch it, she would get burned.  It was like a fire that warmed up her hands, but if she got too close would scorch them.  

            "I laughed.  I cried.  They made me think.  I felt like I knew all of the things that you had done in our years apart without you even telling me.  I saw green grasses of Ireland – the colors of India.  I smelled the rain of London and touched the snow of Nova Scotia.  It was the cheapest trip around the world I've ever taken."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed them.  All of those places made me think of you.  I would sit and think to myself just what would your reaction be to those places.  Which one would you enjoy the most.  Which places would you never want to leave.  I wanted to see the world through your eyes, with all of that wonder, innocence, and the idea of discovery like a newborn baby."  

"It's just that I'm not the doe eyed innocent you would like to believe I am." Grace said with a look that indeed cemented to August that she was no longer the little high school girl he once knew.  She indeed had grown.

            August smiled at her as he reached for her hands.  All of a sudden they were cold, and he warmed them up for her.  "I want you to keep that binder.  That is your own personal copy."

            "Thank you.  You will send them off right?"

            "Of course.  All I needed was your ok.  That was all that mattered."

            "Well, you've got it."

            The two sat at the table for a few moments talking about their research papers.  Grace was in the process of getting the structure of her paper together, but nothing too big yet.  August was still trying to find a character with enough intrigue to warrant a twenty page research paper.  

            "Hey, are you a Coldplay fan?"

            "They're good. Why?"  
            "Katie won four tickets to see them in a few weeks.  Jessie suggested that I ask you to come."

            "Since when has your stepsister become one of our allies?"

            "I don't know.  But her support and advice is priceless." Grace said with a smile. "So, will you come with us?"

            August leaned forward still grasping Grace's hands in his, and gave her a suggestive smile. Grace leaned in to match him.  "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied.

            After not getting hardly any research done, Grace looked up at the wall clock and noticed that her first class was going to start in fifteen minutes.  She started to put her books back into her bookbag. 

            "I have to go.  My first class starts in fifteen."

            "You can skip it."

            "Why, Mr. Dimitri, are you suggesting I miss out on my education?"  

            "Guilty as charged."

            "I'll see you in a few hours. So, are you going to sit next to me again, or you don't like the view."

            "We'll see." August responded.


	10. When I Was A Little Girl

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Show:  Once And Again

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  PG-13

Feedback:  It is required – please please please.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 10:  When I Was A Little Girl

            For the next few days, Grace kept a quiet profile about her newfound relationship with her former teacher.  Everyone noticed that Grace had a little bounce in her step, but no one really thought to ask just why or who was giving it to her.  Jessie and Katie knew though.  

            In those days, the two of them had spoken to each other mainly at school.  Grace had given him her phone number as he did his own number.  The two would often hang out together on weekends taking in movies, a lot of the time at the Orpheus theatre.  Grace would tell everyone that she was going to hang out with friends.  Because of the business in the house, Lily and Rick couldn't really question what it was that Grace was telling them.  Zoe didn't bother to dig deeper into her sisters weekend hangouts, which to Grace, was a huge surprise.

            Jessie and Katie came over for dinner one night.  While Lily and Rick were in the living room with the rest of the family, watching a movie.  Katie and Jessie offered to clean up the kitchen.  Grace was wiping the table down while Katie and Jessie were doing the dishes.

            "How are things going in the August Dimitri department?" Jessie asked.  

            "It's good.  I mean, we haven't really……….how do I word it without sounding like a seventeen year old.  We haven't gone to second base." Grace said

            "Oh, you haven't had sex yet." Katie responded.

            "Whoah!  I always thought that was a home run or something.  No! We're not anywhere close to that yet. We haven't even kissed yet, well, not on the lips.  We hold hands but it's like one of is too afraid to jump into the kissing part yet.  I don't want to seem so desperate, but inside my head I'm just screaming 'kiss me dammit!'"

            Jesse and Katie started laughing.  "Well, why don't you make the first move?  Guys like it when girls make the move first."  Jessie said.

            "How would you two know?"  Grace asked.

            "We watch too much tv Jessie." Katie responded as she started laughing again.

            "The two of us have just been going to movies.  It's nothing too big.  I haven't even been to his house yet.  It's so good because we don't have that pressure to just fit into the perfect mold of what a romantic relationship should be.  But, kisses on the cheek aren't working for me anymore."

            "Well, it's time for you to take the initiative my dear." Jessie said.

            "So, is he going to come to the concert?" Katie asked.

            "Yeah, he wants to come." Grace said.

            "Cool.  Two weeks from Friday.  We can all meet at Rumi's.  The concert starts at 8."

            "That sounds good." Grace said as she hung the dishtowel on the counter to dry. 

            "When are you going to tell everyone?" Katie asked out of curiosity.

            "I don't know.  I don't think they're ready for it.  I am pretty sure that my dad will freak out.  If he could of, he would have killed August five years ago."

            "How sweet, he's August now!" Katie said.

            "It's weird to hear his first name."  Jessie replied.

            "It's weird to say his name.  I have to catch myself sometimes." Grace replied.

            "Well, I for one, can't wait to see him." Katie said.

            It was 11:30 on a Friday night, and Grace was reading the newest Michael Chabon book.  It was nice to get a discount from Booklovers.  She was in the middle of the book that she had started that morning.  As Grace finished her chapter, she took off her reading glasses and slipped the bookmark on the new page and left her room.  She walked downstairs into the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of orange juice.  Before she could walk out of the kitchen, the phone rang.  At first Grace thought it was probably a wrong number or some stupid crank call.  Grace answered the phone cautiously.

            "Hello."

            "Grace?" came the familiar voice of August Dimitri.

            "Hey." Grace said too loudly.  She then looked around to make sure no one was still up.  "What are you doing calling so late?" Grace whispered.  

            "Would it sound too cheesy if I said that I just wanted to hear your voice?"

            "You, cheesy?  Never."  Grace said as she went back to her room with the cordless phone.

            "So, what are you doing?"

            "I'm reading the newest Chabon novel.  I figured I could use a break on my schoolwork.  What about you?"

            "I was just listening to some music.  A song reminded me of you and I thought I would just give you a ring."

            "And risk my family answering the phone?  You've got guts."

            "I figured that everyone has to have their little moment of danger right?" 

            "Yeah, you could say that." Grace said as she closed her door.  "So, what song is it this time?"

            "A little Ryan Adams for you.  "When The Stars Go Blue" and "La Ciengna Just Smiled" it's a tie."

            "Honored to know that I'm in your thoughts."

            "Your welcome."

            The two continued to talk for sometime.  Grace was trying to be as discreet as possible, but it was kind of hard to keep her voice to a whisper.  While the two talked some more about their classes the time passed so quickly.  He was making her laugh with stories about his travels and relatives who he hadn't seen in quiet a while. Grace also shared her Boston stories with August.  She even offered to give him the walking tour of Boston one day, just as he would of London.    

            Zoe walked out of the bathroom hazily with the remnants of sleep still in her eyes.  As she walked by Grace's room she heard laughter.  It had been a long time since she heard Grace laugh like that.  She couldn't even remember the last time.  As her curiosity got the best of her, she put her ear to the door and tried to get an idea of whom she was talking to so late at night.  Unfortunately for her, she didn't understand anything.  After a few minutes, she gave up.

            "Screw this." Zoe said as she walked away.  "I've got enough to worry about besides Grace's personal life."

            Grace never heard or noticed anything different.  The two continued their conversation for another hour. Finally, at 1:00am, the two hung up.  Grace went to bed with his voice in her head.  She secretly prayed that he would once again compose her dreams like he used to do almost every night.      

            The next morning was just like any usual Saturday morning.  Grace once again had the pep in her step and this time Zoe really noticed it.  She eyed Grace suspiciously and tried to guess who her mystery person was, even though she had an idea in the back of her mind as to whom it was. 

            "Where's Rick?" Grace asked as she flipped through the morning paper.  

            "He's not feeling too well honey." Lily said.  "I'm making him stay in bed today.  Hey, would you mind going to the store for me today.  I have a list somewhere." 

            "Sure."

            "Mom, I need a ride to work." Zoe said as she put her cereal bowl in the sink.

            "I can give her a ride." Grace offered.  "I can go to the store afterwards."

            "Good deal." Lily said.

            As Grace drove Zoe to Booklovers, there was a silence there that Grace found unusual.  Usually, Zoe was the one who had trouble shutting up, but now, Grace almost wished she were talking.

            "What's up?" Grace asked.  "You're quiet today; don't feel like working?"

            "Who were on the phone with last night?" Zoe blurted out.

            "What, you were eavesdropping on me!"

            "Well, no.  I went to the bathroom and I heard you on the phone.  I didn't meant to be nosy, but I couldn't help myself.  If it makes you feel better, I didn't hear anything really.  So, who was it?"

            "Not that it's any of your business, but it was August."

            "So now you two are on a first name basis?"

            "Look, Zoe, you still can't tell mom." Grace said giving Zoe her most serious glance.  

            "Why are you so afraid to tell them.  Are you two dating?"

            "It's complicated right now. We aren't and we are.  I don't know."

            "Grace, that's stupid."

            "We're still taking baby steps that's all!  Zoe, you cannot tell anyone, especially Dad!" Grace said as she pulled up into the Booklovers parking lot.

            "Fine.  My lips are sealed, but Grace, you're going to have to tell them sometime.  One little slip up is all it will take." Zoe said as she opened the door to get out of the vehicle.  "But I'll tell you one thing – I've never seen you this happy in years.  I like this version of you. If he is it, then don't hide him from the world." Zoe then shut the door and walked inside of the building.  

            As Grace watched Zoe walk in, thoughts crept up about how she would indeed have to be careful.  One simple mistake could release the can of worms.  Grace wanted to believe that her family would take August in with open arms, but doubt crept up in her thoughts about how it would only be something that was too good to be true.  Stuff like that only happened on tv, never in real life.  But, she knew that she didn't really care what they thought.  If he was the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with, then so be it.

            That night, Grace and Lily were folding laundry and having small talk.  Barbara was in the living room reading a book while Rick went to bed early that night.  Zoe was due to come home from work any moment now.  Simon was in the living room playing with some of his toys.  Lily walked into the living room and lighted a few candles which rested on a table across the room from the chair Barbara was sitting in.  She never once looked up to see what was happening.

            "I figure a little aromatherapy won't hurt for when we're done in here." Lily said.

            "Is Rick going to be alright?"

            "He should be.  I gave him some Tylenol.  Last time I checked, he was sleeping."

            "Hey." Zoe said as she walked in the door.

            "Gee, you look tired." Lily said

            "Very.  I'm going to take a nap. I need some sleep."

            "Well, I saved you a plate if you're hungry."

            "Maybe tomorrow.  I'm not that hungry." Zoe responded.

            "Rough day?" Grace asked.

            "I absolutely hate double shifts.  Jared supposedly had car trouble, so Tiff asked if I would fill in for him. Where's everyone else?" Zoe asked.

            "Your grandmother and Simon are in the living room and Rick is still not feeling too well."

            The atmosphere was quiet until everyone heard the piercing screams of Simon in the living room.  It was then that the smoke detector went off.

            "MOM!  MOM!  Get in here quick!"

            As Lily threw down the towel and ran into the living room with Zoe and Grace following suit, they entered to see that the loveseat was on fire.  Barbara stood next to the loveseat still holding one of the candles.

            "I don't know how to stop it Lily!" Barbara screamed.  

            Lily moved her mother out of the way while Grace grabbed one of the pillows and tried to put out the fire.  Zoe ran into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher.  Grace gave up trying to put the fire out with the pillow as Zoe ran back into the living room.

            "Mom!  Here!" Zoe said as she handed her mother the extinguisher.

            "Everyone stand back!!!" Lily shouted as they all backed up into the furthest corner of the living room.  

            After a few seconds, the fire was out and the loveseat was pretty much ready for the trash.  For a few moments, Lily had to catch her breath.  It was then that Rick walked down the stairs and saw the sight.

            "What the hell happened?" Rick asked.

            "I'm still not too sure." Lily said.  "Simon, can you help us out here?"  
            "Grandma just got up from her chair and went to the sofa.  I wasn't really paying too much attention.  I'm sorry."

            "It's ok sweetie.  Everything's fine now." Lily looked down and saw one of the candles on the floor.

            "Mom, what did you do?"

            "I just went to look at the candles.  They smelled good. I guess I accidentally knocked one down.  I……….I didn't know how to stop it.  I didn't know what to do?  I'm so tired."

            "Ok.  Ok." Lily said as she took in a deep breath.  "Grace, would bring your grandmother upstairs and get her ready for bed."

            "Ok." Grace responded.

            As Grace walked upstairs with her grandmother, she could hear the voices of her mother and stepfather debating over what had just happened.  Even though they tried not to raise their voices too loud, Grace could tell that avalanche was starting to fall down on the situation.  

            "Are you comfortable?" Grace said as she tucked her grandmother in.

            "I could have done it myself Gracie."

            "Don't be silly.  We all need someone to care for us every now and then."

            "When I was a little girl I had my dolls to take care of.  They were so beautiful.  I wished sometimes that I could be one of them.  Just thinking about never growing old, always beautiful, not one worry in the world."

            "You are beautiful." Grace responded.

            "Grace.  I know about the home. I can be a menace sometimes, but I feel like all of my memories are being robbed.  I can't stop it.  I feel like I'm being violated and I have to just somehow sit aside and hope that too much isn't taken from me.  I go to bed every night afraid that I will wake up the next morning and not know where I am or who all of you are.  I hate that feeling, Grace.  I hate not having control of anything in my mind.  There are days when I hate living even."

            "Don't say that.  You don't mean that." Grace said on the verge of tears.

            "I'm…………so……………scared."  Barbara said.

            Grace began to run her fingers through her grandmother's hair as she told her that everything was going to be alright.  She tried to convince herself of that too, but it just wasn't working.  A few minutes later, her grandmother was asleep and Grace walked out of her room.  As she shut the door, she knew what it was that had to be done.  Sometimes one had to be cruel to be kind.     

            As she walked downstairs, she surveyed the damage.  The loveseat was the only thing that was damaged badly.  Everyone was sitting in the living room staring at the charred piece of furniture.  Lily was trying to hold back her tears.

            "I think we need to have a family discussion." Lily said.  "With all of the things that have been occurring lately, I think we need to reconsider, as a family, what a possible solution can be for your grandmother.  I know some of you may be against it, but I think the fact that our house could have been burned to the ground tonight is some serious food for thought."

            "She should go." Grace said flatly.  

            "What!" Zoe said.  "I thought you were dead set against that."

            "There were some things that happened when you weren't here.  I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to get worried."

            "Things like what?" Rick asked.

            "There was one afternoon when she didn't remember how to tie her shoes.  There was another time she told me she wanted one particular thing to eat, but said she wanted something else a few moments later."

            "Why didn't you tell me about these things?" Lily asked.

            "I don't know really.  I thought that stuff like that was supposed to happen in cases like hers.  I don't know."

            "Don't you think this is telling her that we're giving up on her?" Zoe asked.

            "Oh, come on Zoe.  You saw how she acted when Jessie came here a few weeks ago!  I'm surprised she didn't lash out at her."

            "She's right.  She's getting worse and Dr. Bader had been warning me that it just may come to this."  Lily said as tears began streaming down her face.  "I think a home may be the only solution for us."

            It was ten at night, and Grace was in her bedroom trying to muffle out the sounds of her tears.  After discussing the matter longer, they all had decided that it would be best if Barbara were to be put into a home where she would be better taken care of.  The next morning, Lily was planning on calling a few area nursing homes to see which ones would be best suited for Alzheimer's patients.  Grace was too tired to stay awake, yet too tired to sleep.  She then went downstairs to the dark kitchen and dialed August's number.  If he could call her at eleven, then she should be able to call him at ten.  She could only hope that he was home.  

            One ring, no one answered.  Second ring, no one answered.  Third ring, no one answered.

            "Please pick up the phone." Grace whispered desperately into the receiver.

            Forth ring.

            "Hello."

            "I need to see you." Grace said.

            "Grace?  Are you alright?  Is everything ok."

            "Yes, it's fine……….Actually, no, its not.  I really need someone to talk to right now.  Can we meet?

            "Sure.  Do you know where Adam's Playground Park is?

"Yeah. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Grace was sitting on a park bench waiting for August to show up.  She had been waiting for five minutes.  Before she left, she quickly changed to a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.  It was chilly outside, so she brought her jacket.  On the drive there, she tried to stop her tears from falling, but every now and then one would escape.  Lost in thought, she didn't even hear his vehicle pull up.

"You know it would be labeled dangerous to come out here all by yourself." 

"I couldn't bear to sit in my car anymore." Grace said.  "I figured the cold air would be good for me."

August sat down next to her and looked at her with an intensity that made the coldness in her body start to fade.  She met his gaze and returned it.

"You've been crying."

"I'm sorry if I called at a bad time; I didn't know where else to turn."

"Grace, you don't have to worry" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"My grandmother has Alzheimer's.  That was the main reason why I returned.  The past few weeks her condition has only worsened and tonight she accidentally set our loveseat on fire.  We were able to put it out, but a decision was made that she would have be put in a home."  Grace's tears returned full force.  "She didn't even know what to do.  It's like the simplest things – the simplest reactions are gone.  She looked at the fire like it was some sort of complicated equation that there was no solution for.  I hate seeing her like this.  The thing is, she knows that she's getting worse and she's so scared.  I've never my grandmother so scared."

August tightened his grip on Grace's hand and she closed her eyes as she felt it.  "I'm sorry about your grandmother.  I know it must irritate you to know that you can't help her the way she needs to be helped.  I know you don't like to lose control.  But, you have to think of her health.  What would be best for her in the end."

"It's depressing at times to think about it.  If her condition would never had worsened, we wouldn't of found each other again."

"Grace, I think we would have found each other no matter what.  It may have taken time, but I always believed that I would find you."

"All of this chaos has gotten me thinking about us.  I don't want to waste our time together anymore.  The fact is that these last few weeks have been some of the best I've ever had.  I never thought I would be this happy again.  I think I'm in love with you. No, I take that back.  I am in love with you.  And I don't want to delude myself into thinking that we can have something like that when you may not believe it.  If that is the case, then I don't think we should see each other anymore.  I can't wait anymore."

August cut her off by kissing her.  It was soft and gentle.  He kissed her like she was a fragile piece of glass that would shatter into a million pieces if held too hard.  As he broke away, he moved his hands to her forehead and slowly traced them down her face.  His hands were soft and cold.  It sent a shiver down her spine.  He softly kissed the tears that were now floating from her eyes away.  "Let's get out of here." He said.

Ten minutes later, Grace walked into August Dimitri's house.  It was in a quiet neighborhood that reminded her of her own house.  The house was warm and a few lights gave the living room a comforting softness to it.  Grace took off her coat and August put on a coat rack next to the door.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." Grace said as she sat down on the sofa.  She observed her surroundings and took in the moment at hand.  

A few seconds later, August walked into the living room with two glasses and a bottle of wine.  He knew it wasn't exactly a moment to "wine and dine" but she was an adult now.  He no longer looked at her as a kid. He never did really look at her like a kid.  

"I hope you like burgundy."

"Your in luck." Grace said with a smile on her face.  

It was the first smile he saw on her face that night.  He loved it when she smiled.

The two continued to talk about everything and nothing all at the same time.  She found comfort in his voice and a relief flooded her at the thought that he was on the same chapter that she was on.  After a while of chit chat, August knew that he would have to respond to her declaration of love with words instead of physical gestures.

"Grace, I didn't want you to think that I never had the same feelings for you.  I'm tired of pretending." He said as he placed his glass down on the table.  He reached for her hands and enveloped them in his own.  "I don't want us to hide from the world like we should somehow be ashamed of what it is that we have. I love you too much for that." He said as he moved in closer.

Grace could fear him drawing near, moving in closer and closer.  She could only feel their lips meeting once again.  The familiar territory still felt kind of odd to her, almost as if this were her first time ever being kissed.  She refused to take the moment for granted.  For a few seconds they were like that. During those moments of pure bliss, he moved in to hold her closer.  She finally gave in to the pent up temptation and ran her fingers through his hair.  They broke apart only because of the necessity of air.  Grace felt a flush come to her as she moved into his arms.  He held her and in those moments Grace closed her eyes, inhaling his essence yet again.  She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed and content.

"I just need someone to tell that everything is going to be alright, even if it really won't be in the end." Grace said softly.

"Grace, everything will be alright.  You'll see." He responded as he began running his hand slowly up and down her back.  

Grace felt the chill inside of her dissipate as she leaned in as close as she possibly could into his embrace.  It was so strange how someone could reduce her to feeling like a silly little schoolgirl just by welcoming her into his arms.  She had forgotten about the events a few hours earlier.  She had just him and the moment and she felt that if she were to die at that moment, she would die in complete happiness.  There was only him and nothing else.  It was like coming home. 

As August held her, he could feel the tension in her slip away.  How could someone who was so strong be so vulnerable at the same time?  He knew that she was someone who didn't like to show her weaknesses to the world, but he felt honored almost that she could do that with him.  He rested his chin on her head and took in the smell of her hair.  If he could freeze the moment and somehow trap it in box, he would do everything in his power to make sure it happened.  

The seductive pull of sleep was starting to overcome Grace as she was still settled in his arms.  After a few moments of silence, with the only sound being the slight wind outside, August looked at his clock – it was almost one in the morning. 

"Hey." August whispered.  He could only hear the slight moans of someone who didn't want to be awakened.  "Grace."

"Hmm.  What?" she whispered.

"Let's go to bed." He said.

            August grabbed her hand and led her the bedroom.  As he pulled back the covers, Grace crawled into the bed as August followed suit.  

            "Aren't you going to change?" Grace asked sleepily.

            "Don't worry about me." He replied as he smiled at her.  

            Grace moved in closer and rested her head in the crook of his neck.  He began to run his fingers through her hair as she settled in to the man who had claimed her heart.

            "I feel that when I'm with you there is nothing to be afraid of." Grace said.  "There is an absence of fear – it's something I've never felt."

            "I'm glad you feel that way." August responded.

            And with those words, Grace slowly succumbed to the spell of sleep.  August listened to her breathing as she slept.  Was there really nothing to be afraid of?  The two of them had overcome one of their biggest obstacles, but there was still so much to be done.  He knew that she never whispered so much as a word about the two of them to her parents, but in those moments he didn't give a rat's ass.  August soon fell asleep with Grace still in his arms.    


	11. The Beauty Of Paradoxes

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  PG-13

Feedback:  It would be very nice of you.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Authors Note:  Once again, thanks for the positive feedback. I used one of my favorite books and movies as the main inspiration behind this chapter.  So, I credit "Oscar And Lucinda" by Peter Carey, along with the movie adaptation for being my muse.  I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 11:  The Beauty In Paradoxes

            "Grace." 

            She heard a whisper.

            "Grace, wake up."

            She heard the whisper again.

            "Grace.  Wake up sweet girl." August cooed.  

            Grace shifted slightly at his voice then finally opened her eyes.  Her head lied on his chest and she couldn't think of anything except that it was probably one of the best nights of sleep she had ever gotten in ages.

            "What time is it?" she asked.

            "Four in the morning."

            "We still have time." Grace said as she yawned.  "We might still get by." She said as she laughed slightly.

            August laughed at her words of choice. "Every time I think about it I want to cry."

            "Heart fan." She said as she sat up.

            Her hair was tousled, but August found she looked more beautiful than ever.  He began to brush his fingers through her hair.

            "Did you just wake up?" Grace asked.

            "No.  I was up for a few minutes.  I figured that your parents have no idea where you are at right now.  I don't think they would be too happy if they found out that you just slept in the same bed as your former teacher." August said as he went to kiss her.

            "I don't care about what they think.  All that matters is this – right here right now."  Grace said as she fell into his arms.

            "Sweet dreams?"

            "Yes."  She whispered.  "I could hear your heart beating in your chest.  I could only tell myself that if it was a dream I did not ever want to wake up.  And you?"

            "You just took the words out of my mouth." He replied as their lips both met.  

            They would remain like that for a few moments, until Grace would reluctantly break away from him. 

            "I don't want to go." Grace said.

            "You can come back."  

            "Oh yeah, I'll just tell my mom that you invited me over for a pajama party.  That will surely get her blessings."

            "How would the radio host handle it?"

            "I'm afraid to think about it at times.  Besides, she has enough to worry about with my grandmother besides her daughters love life."

            "You're going to have to tell them you know." August said seriously.

            "I know, but I refuse to let them have this.  I want this all to ourselves for now." She said as she grabbed his hands.  

            "They will never have this." August assured her.

            He gave her his secret smile and it comforted her in a way that nothing else could. At times, it was better than a long hug.  She reluctantly got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.  

            Before she walked out of his door, he promised that he would call her that day.  She would somehow find a way to see him again.  In a few days they would be seeing Coldplay, but Grace couldn't wait that long.  There was always school also, but Grace wasn't too sure if she could wait that long now that he was back in her life.  

            As they kissed each other goodbye, August didn't want to let her go.  She would walk out of his door, and out of his life at that moment.  Even if it was only temporary, it still felt like forever.  He didn't want to think of the lies he knew she would somehow come up with in order to be with him.  It was like a dam that was just waiting to burst open, and he knew that it would one day.  Did she really not care what the rest of them would have thought?  While a huge part of him was confident in her that she truly didn't care, there was still the part that knew that she would yearn for their approval.  He knew that she was someone who didn't like to disappoint those she loved.  

            In a little while the sun would rise, a new day would be born. And as August watched her drive off he could only think that a new world for the two of them would be born also.  How long the perfection would last, he didn't know.  

            As the sun was beginning to rise, Grace quietly crept into her house through the kitchen door.  To her surprise, she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be.  Grace took a quick shower and decided it would be the perfect day to make breakfast for her family.  She wasn't tired and with all of the energy coursing through her veins she decided to put it to good use.  As she rummaged through the kitchen for ideas on what to make, she pulled out her mother's cookbook and figured that good old-fashioned pancakes would do the trick.  She walked over to the small stereo her mother recently put in the kitchen and flipped it on.  She moved the dial around until she found the college radio station and recognized the upbeat Muddy Waters tune. Apparently it was the blues hour. 

            "What a good way to break in the morning." Grace said with a smile on her face as she pulled the ingredients she needed out of the kitchen counter.

            After thirty minutes in the kitchen, everything was almost done.  NPR was going through their usual world news moment on the radio.  It was then that Grace heard footsteps.

            "Hey sweetie!" Lily said as she looked around the kitchen.  "What are you doing up so early?"  
            "Well, I got an early start and I figured that I could make you guys breakfast."

            "How early?"

            "Oh, a little after four actually."

            "Wow, Grace, you've outdone yourself."  Lily gasped at the sight at the batch of pancakes on the counter.  "Pancakes! I can't even remember the last time I had pancakes.  Any way I can put in a request for these everyday?"

            "I don't think so." Grace said smiling.

            "Are you alright?" Lily asked.

            "Yeah, I'm good.  I'm real good actually.  I haven't felt this good in so long."

            "Well, what is it?"

            Grace focused her attention on the bacon she had in the pan.  "Well, I don't really know.  I just feel so alive right now."

            "I would sure like to know what it is?   You have a glow."

            "It's probably because of a new moisturizer I'm using.  That's my secret." Grace lied.

            All morning, all she could think about was August.  She would see him tomorrow.  It would be here before she knew it.  Still, she had his phone call to look forward to.  While she tried to occupy herself with her book, her concentration always ran short.  Every time the phone rang, she jumped at the thought that it was him.  She could only hope that her mother wouldn't be able to recognize his voice.  With all of her homework done, and her notes looked over more times than she could count, she needed something, or someone to cure her boredom. 

            Lily was busy looking into homes for her grandmother, and Zoe and Simon were preoccupied with other things.  It was then that the phone rang.

            "Grace!  Telephone!" Rick called.

            "I'm coming." Grace said as she ran down the stairs.  She grabbed the telephone out of Rick's hand as she tried to catch her breath.  "Thanks" she said.  She waited until Rick left the kitchen until she put the receiver to her ears and spoke.

            "Hello dear." Grace said.

            "Was it that easy to guess who it was?" August said.

            "Well, I applaud your courage in trying to call here.  I am so paranoid that my mom will recognize your voice."

            "I can do a British accent pretty well you know."

            "I love guys with accents; you should try it on me sometime.  So, what's going on?"

            "I was putting the finishing touches on my collection to be sent off and I was thinking of you.  Do you think your family would mind if I asked you to come away with me somewhere?"

            "Where?"

            "New Orleans, but, Blockbuster will have to do for now. How about we rent a few movies?"

            "That sounds like a good idea." Grace said.

            "Can you meet me at my house?" August asked.

            "Sure.  Am I on popcorn duty?"

            "That would be good."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

            With that, Grace hung up the phone and went to get ready.  She told Rick that she would be going to meet a few classmates in Chicago.  Grace never did leave Rick an opportunity to dig into who exactly she would be meeting.

            Thirty minutes later, Grace pulled up to August's house.  She got out of the car and began to walk towards the door as he opened it.  

            "Hey!" he said as he closed and locked his front door.  It was the first time Grace had actually seen him in a pair of jeans.  He was wearing a navy blue sweater which Grace thought went well with his red hair. "So, your vehicle or mine?"

            "It's my turn to drive you around." Grace said.

            A few minutes later they were walking into the neighborhood Blockbuster.  Grace wasn't in any particular mood for a certain type of movie, just as long as she was sitting next to her certain someone.  They soon walked out with two movies in tow.  August chose "Harvey" while Grace opted for "Oscar And Lucinda."

            August held the bag with the movies with his other arm wrapped around Grace's shoulders.  There was a slight chill in the air that gave Grace a shiver of delight in the knowledge that his arm was indeed around her, but that they didn't have to hide from the world anymore.  The joy in that knowledge was something she never wanted to lose.  

            "So, which movie will we watch first?" Grace asked.

            "Easy, paper rock scissors, works all the time." 

            "It beats tossing a coin." 

            The two were on his couch as the lights were cut off.  It was mid-afternoon and the light of day was still shining through the mini-blinds in the living room.  Grace's head rested on his lap as he lightly traced his fingers through Grace's hair.  It comforted her in those certain moments in the movie that often left Grace in tears. As the two watched "Oscar And Lucinda" Grace was reminded of just how much she loved the characters of Oscar Hopkins and Lucinda Leplastrier.  Oscar had reminded Grace of August so much – so reserved at times, so gentle, such an "odd bod" as it was put.  Lucinda was one of Grace's favorite literary characters.  She was reminded of herself sometimes when she thought of Lucinda.  Even though the love story between Oscar and Lucinda ended on a sad note, it still had a happy ending.  One still felt good, even though the two could never fully declare their love for one another, it was still there, out in the open.  The two of them knew about it by glances and touches, but the word "love" never truly passed from their lips.  She never looked at glass and water the same way again.  August was her own little Oscar, trying to understand the ways of the world around him through an observant point of view, while at the same time being tempted by its dangerous charms.  

            Grace watched one of the last scenes when the man made wooden raft that held the glass church that was designed by Lucinda began to sink into the water, with Oscar locked in it.  Oscar, who had a deep seeded fear of water, panicked, fought to be released from his reluctant cage, but couldn't get out of it.  Finally, when the entire church was submerged underwater, Oscar began to see images of the woman he loved reaching for him while giving him a one hundred and eighty watt smile, and in another image he saw the father who he never truly made peace with.  It was if he realized how silly his fear was, he even appeared to have grown accustomed to it, almost enjoying the peace and quiet of the blue waters.  Then, he let go.  

            Lucinda arrived in the small town to find that her love had died.  She was strong, stoic almost, in her ways, but it was when she was shown what remained of her church that the inner turmoil began to boil.  As she walked into the church, she grabbed the chair that Oscar last sat in and defiantly placed it on the floor.  It was if she were saying that the perishing of the two things she loved would never bring her down.  She then found a little keepsake box that Oscar always carried with him floating in the remaining water.  She opened it, and her emotions overcame her. Those were the first tears she shed over him ever since she heard of his passing.  That scene always got to Grace.  

            Even though he couldn't see the tears which were beginning to form in her eyes, August began to run his hand up and down her arm.  It was his way of comforting her, she could easily tell.  The tears came, but not because of the movie, but because of the fact that she finally had the chance to share with him just what those characters meant to her. Would their story end on a sad note, but still somehow have a happy ending?  Grace didn't know, and it began to scare her a bit.  Was it too much to ask that one be happy?  What she and August had wasn't an ordinary love – it was something grander than that.  She loved him with every fiber of her being, but she still felt that there would be something that would rip them apart.  It could be as simple as a simple twist of fate, just like Oscar and Lucinda.  

            "I love this movie." Grace said as she turned to face him.  "How can something so sad be so wonderful in the end?"

            "I don't know Grace.  Maybe it is just something we aren't meant to understand."

            He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.  It was odd, yet so beautiful at the same time.  Grace was beginning to see the beauty in paradoxes.  She smiled at him with glassy eyes and reached to him with both of her arms, just as Lucinda did underwater to Oscar.  She ran her hands down his face slowly with one of her thumbs landing on his lips with his kissing it.  He made his way down to meet her lips with his own as Grace moved her head up to meet him half way.  The kisses constantly battled out with one another – some soft, sweet, innocent, while some were more passionate, the combination of five years of yearning, lust, waiting for no one but each other.  It was madness, absolute madness.  Grace tried to suppress the moan which she felt forming in her throat, but gave in to it, letting it out with no shame.  Did he not realize the effect he had on her?

            It was getting harder and harder for her to push him away, to tell him that they should stop before things get out of hand.  She felt she was ready for the next step, but at the same time she knew she wasn't.  Rushing into things never really worked out for her in the end.  As she reluctantly pulled away for some much needed air, she saw the expression on his face that she always loved.  His smile with his eyes closed.  The paleness of his skin and eyelashes was almost a work of art.  She wished she could have a picture of it to carry around with her.  She made a mental note to herself that she would get that done.

            "I'm sorry.  I thought we were getting a little too hot and heavy there." 

            "There's nothing to be sorry about." August said as he reached for her hand.

            "Are you always this understanding?" Grace asked.

            "It's wisdom.  People tend to get it as they mature, but you, you always had it.  I knew it back then, just as I do now."

            "I'm an old soul."

            "You make it sound as if it is something dreadful.  It's both a rare and beautiful quality to have.  It's one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

            "I just don't want you to think that I don't want to do that with you." Grace said as she used her hands to somehow help her get her point across more clearly.  "I do, God, I do so bad, but I just don't feel ready.  I know, it's so afterschool special sounding, but it's the truth."

            With those words, August began to laugh almost uncontrollably.  He remembered the words he told her when she first made her little proposal to him at his house.  "I would be honored." He said as he began laughing yet again.

            "Oh no," Grace said with embarrassment.  "I was kind of hoping you would have forgotten that little chapter in our history."

            "No, that was actually one of the highlights." He said as he tried to suppress his laughter.

            "Ok. Let's watch your movie." Grace said trying to change the subject while getting up to stretch her legs out.  

            "I'll give it up, for now." August said as he got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen.  

            Grace took out "Oscar And Lucinda" from the VCR and put in "Harvey."  She walked around the living room, looking at his book shelf, still finding his book of poetry there.  August walked back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water.  As he settled back on the sofa, Grace soon joined him.  She sat next to him, using his shoulder now as her pillow.  Was there any way to get closer to him that didn't involve taking their clothes off?  As the movie began, she pushed that last question out of her mind.  It was time now for laughter, and that movie, along with August did the trick.


	12. One Elusive Piece

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Show:  Once And Again

Feedback: Feedback rules!

Rating:  PG-13

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 12:  One Elusive Piece

            As Friday dawned near, one word played in Grace's mind – Coldplay.  She was getting ready for the concert in her room with their first cd "Parachutes" in her cd player.  In an hour she was to pick up August and meet Jessie and Katie at Rumi's.  How they would get to the House Of Blues where Coldplay was playing at, she wasn't too sure of yet.  

            It was decided that Grace would spend the night at August's house, but she told everyone else that she was going to stay at Jessie and Katie's apartment for the night.  Strangely enough, Katie was the one who offered to cover for her.  "Spies" was in its last few seconds, and the cd player which was programmed on mixer started "Everything's Not Lost." As Grace packed her overnight bag, she heard a knocking at the door.  

            "Come in."  

            Lily walked in the room with a few folded shirts.  "Hey honey, I have a few t-shirts for you from the dryer.  I'm just gonna leave them on the bed.  I'm still not too sure where you're keeping them."

            "Thanks." Grace said as she continued packing.

            "So, who exactly are you guys going to see tonight?"

            "Coldplay."

            "Those bands names just keep getting weirder and weirder if you ask me.  That was nice of Katie and Jessie to let you stay overnight at their place.  If she won four tickets, who is the forth person going with you guys?"

            "Oh, well, it's some friend of theirs.  I've never met him before." Grace said hoping that her mother would buy the lie.

            "So, how are you guys going to go about it?"

            "Well, the concert may start around nine, but it's at the House Of Blues, so we'll be able to eat dinner over there." Grace said trying not to sound too uncomfortable.   "We're figuring the concert may end at around midnight, and it would probably be safer if I didn't try and drive home.  So, any luck with the home search?"

            "There are two that I've narrowed the search down to.  I'm planning on calling the Shady Side Retirement Home in a little while.  Their phone lines stay open until eleven according to the phone book, so, I figure I would save them for last.  Your Aunt Judy called.  Her and Sam are going to come down next week for a few days.  It's a silver lining though; she's going to look with me at the homes." Lily said looking at Grace.  "That moisturizer must work wonders.  Are you sure everything's fine?  You almost look like, never mind."

            "I look like what?" Grace shot up.

            "It's silly, but you look like you're in love.  Anyone would be able to easily guess that."

            "Mom!  I'm fine for the tenth time!  I'm just excited about seeing Coldplay."

            "Ok. I'll drop it. Well, if I don't see you before you leave, have a good time." Lily said as she walked out of Grace's room.

            As Grace walked into the kitchen she could see Zoe sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a book.  Zoe read the passages and wrote notes onto a legal pad.  Grace could hear her mother on the phone in the living room describing her grandmother's condition.  She automatically assumed it was one of the homes they were looking into.  

            "Hey, what are you doing?" Grace said as she walked up to the table.

            "Research for my paper."

            "On a Friday night?" 

            "Well, I have to work tomorrow night, and I really don't want to end my weekend on a bad note by doing school work, so I figured I'd do some work tonight.  Besides, Simon is sleeping over at Peter's house tonight, so the peace and quiet will help me out research wise."

            "Still doing it on Ghandi?"

            "Yeah.  You know, his ideas for non-violent protesting are so crazy, but it is something that you know will work.  If some guy were beating the tar out of me, I would try to kick his ass, no doubt about it.  I wouldn't just sit there and take it. I'd stand up for myself."

            "But, they were standing up for themselves by not fighting back.  Not reducing themselves to that level was its genius, and it's what got the world to open their eyes.  In the end, they may have had bruises, but they were the true winners.  If only some of us could share in that philosophy."

            "I think it's important for one to stand up for what they believe in.  Whether it's political or it's in the subject matter of love." Zoe said staring straight at Grace.  "Do you love him?"

            "Zoe, please don't start."

            "Come on Grace.  How do you think he feels?"

            "Alright, yes, I love him.  I've loved him for five years, but it is easier said than done Zoe."

            "How so?"

            "Oh yeah, when mom walks in here I'll just come flat out and say 'hey mom, it's not just Jessie and Katie I'm going to the concert with but August Dimitri too.  And to add icing to the cake, I've slept with him.'"

            "You're sleeping with him!" Zoe blurted out.

            "We've slept in the same bed, that's it!" Grace said.

            "Whoa! Hold on, wait a minute!  When did you sleep with him?"

            "That doesn't matter."

            "I don't think so.  You're not about to weasel your way out of this.  Instead of visiting "friends" you've been seeing him, haven't you?"

            Before Grace could reply, Lily walked in the kitchen, still talking on the phone.  She was searching the cabinets for something.  
            "I don't exactly know the name of the medication she is on.  I'm searching right now for the papers, hold on a minute." Lily said as she continued searching.  "I know I left it somewhere.  Maybe in my bedroom." Lily said as she walked out of the kitchen.

            "Grace, you have to tell them."

            "You act like I'm ashamed of him.  I'm not, not in the least bit respect.  I want to tell them, but do you honestly think mom and dad will accept this?  I think they would of probably been more open to me hooking up with Eli or something."

            "Gross!  Look, let's drop it.  I have a ton of research to do and you have a concert to go to I'm sure.  I think I left one of my books in the car." Zoe said as she got up and walked to the door.

            When she walked out of the kitchen, Lily walked in, still on the phone.  "Look, as soon as I find the medication info, I'll call you right back.  Thanks for being so patient, ok, bye." Lily put the phone on the charger and walked upstairs anxiously with frustration.  

            The phone rang again.  Grace answered.  
            "Hello." 

            It was August.

            "Hey, I'll pick you up.  We'll meet Jessie and Katie at Rumi's and follow them to the House Of Blues.  We can eat dinner over there.

            "Yes, I packed an overnight bag.  Well, no one really seems to suspect anything.  I'm about to leave, I'll see you in a few.  I love you too."  Grace said the last words with a calm relief.  She felt the flush creep up in her almost.

            After hanging up the phone, Grace grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.  Zoe walked into the kitchen a few minutes later carrying two books.  As she slammed them on the kitchen table, she sat down and starting flipping through one of the books.  A few moments later, Lily walked back into the kitchen carrying a folder filled with papers.  

            "Hey honey.  My guess is that Grace just left."

            "Yeah. She just left.  I saw her when I was coming back in."

            "Ok, I have to call back Shady Side, but you know what, I forgot the freaking number.  Where's the phone book? Nobody was on the phone since I hung up huh?  I wasn't really paying any attention."

            "I didn't hear anything. Why not just dial star 69?" Zoe said as she continued flipping through the pages of the book.

            Lily dialed the buttons and waiting for a few moments.  Then someone responded.

            "Yes, Shady Side Retirement Home?" Lily asked.  "Well, who is this?" Lily asked confused.  "Excuse me?"  It was then that Zoe looked up at her mother.

"I'm sorry.  I must have dialed the wrong number." Lily said as she hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.  "Who was that?"

"Who was on the phone just now?"

"I don't know.  I just went to the car.  I left two of my books in there. What's wrong?  Who was it?"  
            "It was August Dimitri." Lily said with shock.

Grace picked up August from his house and the two drove off to Rumi's. As she steered the car with her left hand, her right hand reached for his.  He grabbed her hand and as she drove, their fingers were twinned together.  He had a small look on his face which Grace interpreted as worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really.  I just got a weird phone call a little while ago.  A wrong number."

"Oh."  

"The funny thing is, the voice sounded so familiar.  I just couldn't put my finger on it.  Oh well, nothing to worry about really.  Stuff like that happens all the time."

"Precisely." Grace said smiling at him as they pulled into Rumi's.

The café was crowded, but that was nothing unusual for a Friday night.  As Grace and August walked into Rumi's Katie and Jessie were waiting for them.  Grace scanned the building, but didn't see them until she heard her name.

"Hey! Grace! Over here!" Jessie shouted.  

Grace started to walk towards the two girls, she looked behind her with August following suit.  She grabbed his hand as the two waded their way through the crowded café.  

"Hey!" Grace said as she hugged Jessie then Katie.  

"Hey Mr. Dimitri," Katie said as she went to hug him.  "I like the hair." 

"Thanks." He replied.

"So, do you guys know where the House Of Blues is at?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, if you guys want, we can all go in my car.  We can ask the manager if you could leave your car here." Grace said.

"That sounds good." Jessie said as she looked at Katie.

A few minutes later, after getting permission to leave their car in the parking lot, the four of them were off to their destination.  The drive to the House Of Blues gave the four of them plenty of time to catch up.  Katie informed August about her art show and Jessie talked about her internship at the law firm.  Twenty minutes later, they were at the House Of Blues.

As Lily was washing the dishes, Rick noticed something was off with his wife.  She seemed aloof, lost in thought.  He automatically assumed it was about the retirement home search.

"Don't worry, we'll find a place for her." He assured her.

"It's not that." Lily said.  

"Well, what is it?"

"Have you noticed Grace's behavior lately?"

"Yeah, sure, she seems a little different.  Why, is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"Has anyone ever called for her?"

"Well, now that I think about it, someone called last week.  Some guy, I thought it was a classmate of hers.  You think she's seeing someone?"

"I know she's seeing someone."

"Why would that be bad?"

"I think she's in love."

"Once again, how can that be a bad thing?"

"I star 69'd someone today thinking that it was a retirement home for mom.  Instead I got August Dimitri."

With those words, Rick almost dropped a plate on the floor.  "August Dimitri."

"Yeah.  I think Grace is seeing him behind our back. I think that he is going with her and the girls to that concert.  And I am willing to bet that she won't be staying with Jessie and Katie tonight."

"Lily, it won't help jumping to conclusions.  They could just be friends."

"Oh Rick, that's bull shit and you know it.  Maybe she ran into him in Chicago.  Maybe she even ran into him in Boston!  You know, she still clings to that book he gave her five years ago.  I always knew she still had a thing for him, but I thought that she would eventually let go of him.  Oh God, Rick.  You don't think that they're actually, you know, having sex?"

"Lily, if she is seeing him, if the relationship is an intimate one, it is truly none of our business."

"None of our business!  Rick, I can't believe you're saying this."

"Lily, she is an adult now!  She is capable of making her own decisions.  I don't think she would tread lightly in that matter.  I can probably understand why she wouldn't tell you about it."

"And why not?"

"Because of the reaction you are having now.  We can't help who we love Lily.  I learned that lesson with Jessie and Katie and I think you will have your turn with Grace and Mr. Dimitri."

"God, Mr. Dimitri.  I can't even imagine calling him August!  If it is that kind of relationship, and I stress if, I just don't know how to confront her with it.  We have enough to worry about with mom already."

"Lily, we'll figure things out." Rick said.

As the two finished up the dishes, Lily felt the urge to continue the conversation.  "You know what gets me in the end though, is the fact that as much as I never wanted to admit it, I knew she would somehow try to find him.  I knew that she loved him and I told her to forget about him and move on.  In high school, kids don't truly know what love is, it's just hormones doing their job.  But still, she was always someone who was more mature than the other kids, she understood things other kids her age didn't.  I just kept thinking a few weeks after he left that if my mother would of done that to me, I would have never forgiven her.  That still doesn't mean I would of approved of a relationship between the two of them, but Rick, if that line wasn't crossed already, it would have been in a matter of time.  He wrote her a note in that book for crying out loud."

"Oh did he?" 

"I didn't tell the school board people about it, not because I knew he would get fired for it, but because I knew that it would hurt her so much more than it would it hurt him in the end.  He gave her something, a confidence that I never could give her.  She changed so much that year, and it has affected the last five years of her life.  I have to at least thank him for that."

"Lily, I think you shouldn't confront her with it, but just talk to her about it.  How do you think she may feel about this?  I don't think Grace would be too happy about hiding her true feelings."

"She's an adult now.  We'll just have to handle this like adults." Lily reassured herself as she hung her dishtowel to dry.

The concert area of the House Of Blues was filled with fans.  The four of them weren't necessarily at the front of the stage, but were pretty close.  As Coldplay walked onto the stage, everyone began the screaming.  For a second, Grace thought she was going to go deaf. 

The next two hours went by so quickly.  Grace found herself singing along with Katie and Jessie for some of the songs.  August looked a little lost during some of the songs, but he was still pretty familiar with their music.  With all of her screaming and shouting, Grace knew she would wake up the next morning with a sore throat.  When the band broke into "Sparks," Grace grabbed August's hand and motioned for him to dance with her.  To her it didn't matter if everyone else in the room thought it was funny.  She was here with him.  She was so proud of him.  A dark thought crept up in her head though, if she were proud, why couldn't she admit it to her own family?  What was he really thinking in terms of that subject matter?  She held onto him with a fear that if she let go he would disappear from her life.  There was the fear that something was just waiting, lurking in the shadows, to rip them apart.  She closed her eyes as her head rested on his shoulder and tried to forget the thoughts that were starting to take over.  His warmth, his hands in her hair, his scent, was the reminder that brought her back to reality.  She told herself over and over that she couldn't lose him.  She would do everything in her power to make sure of that.  

The last time Lily ever dug through her daughter's room was five years ago when she first found the book August Dimitri had given her.  She wasn't as frantic as she was the first time around, but still there was the part of her that needed an explanation.  She still had a small glimmer of denial in her that she was seeing him again.  She just wanted affirmation.  

While looking through the closet, she found a few magazines and old notes from some of her old college classes.  Nothing much to help her out in the end was to be found.  Her eyes then lit up when she saw her daughter's bedside dresser.  As she slowly approached it, she sat down on Grace's bed preparing herself for what she was to find.  When she opened it, she saw the book that her daughter prized so much.  She put it next to her and continued to dig through the dresser.  Finally, upon reaching the bottom, she pulled out a black binder.  She flipped open the binder and read that it was a collection of poems and stories by August Dimitri.  Lily read the first few poems, and had to admit to herself, that they were good, very good in fact.  She flipped through the rest, but came upon one that was marked.  It was "Brown Eyes."  As Lily read it, she knew that it was one he wrote for her daughter.  Did he really feel that about her?  Did he love her then?  She continued to flip through the binder, some poems she read, others, she just skimmed over. It led her to question just how long she had in fact been in contact with him.  Was it recently, or had it been going on for years behind everyone else's back.  As she reached the last page of the binder, she saw his signature and the date on it.  It was only a few weeks ago.  Maybe that explained the odd behavior, the "space adventure" as Lily referred to it.  It explained why she felt so good, why her daughter felt "so alive."  Lily's eyes began to water.  She put the binder down and grabbed the Chekov book.  She once again flipped to the inscription.  As she read it over and over, she hated to admit that her daughter's eyes had indeed been lonely.  She saw it on the plane to Sydney.  She saw it even at her graduation from both high school and college.  To Grace, there was something missing, and Lily finally understood what it was.  And in the last few weeks, her daughter's eyes didn't look lonely anymore.  It both scared and excited Lily.  The only question that remained was whether or not one could really choose whom they loved.  Is loves eye really that discriminatory?  

Grace and August walked into his house at 1:12 in the morning.  The concert ended at around 11:45, but the four of them weren't ready just yet to end the party.  They went to an all night diner and chatted for a good while over hot chocolates.  Finally, after dropping Katie and Jessie off at Rumi's the two drove around the neighborhood for a bit.

"I had so much fun tonight" Grace said as August helped her take off her coat.  "Coldplay just rocks my world."

"I wouldn't say they rock my world, but they're up there." August said as he walked into the kitchen.  Grace followed him.  She hoped onto the kitchen counter facing him as he pulled out a green apple from the fridge.

            "I really need to go grocery shopping." 

            "We can go tomorrow." Grace said as she watched him cup up the apple.  

            "Is there any way I can try and convince you to stay with me for the rest of the weekend?" August said as he moved in closer.

            "Not like that you won't." Grace said with her legs swinging from the counter.

            "Ok, I'll share the apple with you." August said with distaste handing her a piece.  

            "Oh, I don't think so." Grace said as she kissed him.  As he moved back from her, she took a piece from his hand and took a bite out of it.  She then gave him the rest of the piece.

            "So, all I get are your leftovers?"

            "You're lucky you got any. I love green apples.  I love sharing them with you even more." Grace said as she kissed him again.  This time, it was deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  It was getting harder and harder for her to pull away from him.  He had to know that he would indeed be her first.  

            As he backed away, he could see her disappointment in his doing so.  

            "Ok, you win.  I am no match for you." Grace said as she held on to his hand.  She began to run her fingers over his fingers, feeling the skeleton inside of the skin.  It was her way of proving to herself that all of this was real.  She loved how soft his hands were.  How their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.  She looked at him as the two continued to take turns feeding each other the remains of the apple.  

As they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed, Grace couldn't help but feel like she had been there so many times before.  It felt like they had been living together.  Everything just seemed to mesh together.  While August was flossing his teeth, Grace walked into the bedroom and pulled back the comforter.  Usually, she was modest when it came to undressing in front of others, always choosing to do it behind closed doors, she felt as though nothing was really sacred anymore in the subject matter of August.  She pulled off her boots and socks and then began to unbutton her jeans.  She walked over to her overnight bag and began to pull out her flannel pajamas.  While slipping out of her jeans she was about to slip on the pajama pants when she heard his voice.

            "Ooooh, is that Victoria's Secret?"

            She quickly turned to find him staring at her with an amused look on his face.

            "No actually.  My tighty whities are J.Crew if you must know." Grace said as she pulled up the pants.  She paused, waiting for him to turn around, waiting for him to do anything.  

            "Well?"

            "Well what?"

            "You can't sleep in that thick sweater all night can you?"

            Grace busted out laughing at the thought.  "Ok.  Here goes nothing." She said as she slinked out of her sweater, arms first, as she pulled the sweater overhead, her hair was disheveled in a way that made August's heart skip a beat.  She looked straight at him with her hands on her side, watching him watching her, letting him take in the view of what he knew he was going to have one day.  She then turned around with her arms stretched in the air.  Finally, there was someone who she could show her sculpted arms to. The idea that he even found her beautiful still came as a shock sometimes.

            "Are you breathing?" Grace asked as she reached for her top.

            "Yeah, I think so.  I swear I'll never look at a sea green bra the same way again." He said as she began to button up her pajama top.  

            "Glad to know I have that affect on you." Grace said as she climbed in the bed.

            Even though they weren't tired, Grace still felt that she could easily fall asleep with him beside her.  As she moved next to him, once again, using his chest as a pillow, she found a solace.  If there was a heaven, she felt like she was there, and that was the only place she wanted to be.  She reached for his hand, and began to examine his fingers by touch.  The silence between them was golden in the complete darkness. All she could hear was his breathing.  All she could feel was his hand slowly gliding up and down her back.  He somehow knew that it comforted her.

            "You know, for years I felt like an incomplete puzzle.  It was almost done, but there was that one elusive piece that one needs to complete it.  You were that piece to me.  Is it funny to think that we belong together, like……….."

            "Mulder and Scully?" he responded.

            "I wasn't going to say that.  We belong together like the moon and the stars do." Grace said as she laughed.

            "Is that the best you could come up with?" he said as he joined in her laughter. 

            "I couldn't think of a better comparison."

            "How about just the fact that we belong together.  That is good enough for me."

            "But the point is, that I feel complete with you.  I live for today instead of living for the next ten years.  I never knew what that was like until I knew you.  I can't go back to living the way I did without you.  It would be unbearable."

            "I'm not going anywhere.  I love you too much for that." August said.

            Grace looked up at August.  Even in the dark, his eyes still had a spark to them.  She knew she couldn't hide him from the world no more.

            "I want to hold you hand."

            "You can do that." He said as he entwined his fingers in hers.

            "I want to do it in front of my family.  I don't want to pretend anymore.  I want the world to know, no secrets.  I'm going to tell them when I get back."

            "Do you want me to go with you?"

            "I would love that, but I think I have to do this one on my own."

            "I'll be with you there in spirit." 

            "I know you will." Grace said as she kissed him and with that she fell asleep.


	13. Sweetness Follows

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Rating:  PG-13

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past.  

Feedback:  Please, it would make my day.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Author's Note: This chapter was heavily inspired by the movie and the music of "Vanilla Sky."  I saw the movie last December and loved it, and bought the soundtrack a few days later.  After seeing it a second time on video, and listening heavily to the soundtrack yet again, I would recommend giving the soundtrack a good listen to even if you didn't care for the movie.

Chapter 12: Sweetness Follows 

            Grace woke up with a smile on her face and an empty bed.  The disappointment on her face was easily noticeable.  She sat up and stretched out her arms and legs stifling a yawn.  She could hear a radio somewhere in the house as she got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.  She washed her face and brushed her teeth.  Then she brushed her hair and pulled out a hair clip from her bag.  

            As she walked into the living room, she recognized the song from the "Vanilla Sky" soundtrack.  It was "Elevator Beat" from Nancy Wilson. She walked into the kitchen to find him searching through his cabinets and fridge.  

            "Good morning." Grace said as she went up to him.  The two kissed each other.  "What are you doing?"

            "Writing a grocery list.  I know, that's so Carol Brady, but hey, it works."

            "I wasn't going to pick on you about it, if that was what you were worried about." Grace said as she nudged him.

            "I wasn't." August said as he nudged her back.

            "So, when do you want to go to the store?"

            "Well, I'm in no rush.  What do you want for lunch?"

            "We haven't even started with breakfast."

            "Do you want to just go pick something up, or test out our skills in the kitchen?"

            "I'm feeling a little dangerous today, lets cook." Grace said as she smiled at him.

            "Cook it is!"

"I'm gonna go change.  It looks like it wants to rain today."

            "Well, we can go rent a few movies if you want."

            "I need to call mother dear."

            "So, how are you going to handle that?"

            "I'm not going to tell over the phone.  This isn't something that you just say over the phone.  It would be more adult of me if I just did it in front of her face.  I'm going to do it tomorrow when I get back."

            "You're just going to tell her that you're staying with Jessie and Katie again?"

            "If they'll cover for me one last time.  I need to call them.  I hate asking them to do that for me, but if it will give me one more day of calmness before the storm hits, then I guess it will be worth it.  Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

            "I think you should follow what your gut is telling you.  You've always been good with that." August said as he leaned against the kitchen counter.  "You never know, they may be more open about it than you expect."

            "I honestly wish I could believe that.  It all can't be peachy keen." Grace said as she walked out of the kitchen.  

            She pulled out a long sleeved shirt and put on a pair of jeans.  She looked out of the window and saw the wind pushing the small tree branches around.  Trying to summon all of the courage in her, she reached grabbed the phone on the bedside table and dialed home.  Zoe answered.

            "Hello." 

            "Zoe, hey, it's Grace.  Where's mom?"

            "She's just getting up. Hey, how was the concert."

            "It was really good.  We had a wonderful time. Um, look, could you tell mom that I'm just going to spend another night over here at Jessie and Katie's.  We uh might go look at the space the museum is going to give her for her show."

            "Grace, I don't think that will be a good idea." Zoe whispered.

            "What do you mean? Why are you so quiet?"  
            "Mom knows about him Grace.  She dialed *69 last night thinking it was the retirement home, but she got August Dimitri instead."

            "Oh shit.  Did she say anything?"

            "Not really, she was more in shock than anything.  Look Grace, I didn't tell her anything, but she has questions and I know she's just dying to ask me a few of them.  If I were you, I would just come home and come clean.  I'm sorry."

            "It's not your fault.  In fact, last night I came to the decision that I would tell her."

            "That's the best thing to do Grace.  Look, I have to go.  Dad wants me in early today and I haven't even eaten breakfast yet.  I'll see you later."

            "Bye." Grace said as she hung up the phone.  

As she sat there, trying to relax her thoughts, she knew that there was no turning back.  It then hit her that the phone call August mentioned last night may have in fact been her mother.  What if she tried to call today?  Grace knew her mother's bullshit detector was one of the best around, and if she wanted answers, she was going to get them.  

She walked back into the kitchen as she heard the beginning chords of "Sweetness Follows" on the stereo.  August looked up from the morning newspaper to her worried face.  Grace didn't want to speak at that moment; she just wanted to be in his arms.  

"Is everything alright?" August said.

Grace just walked up to him and stared into his eyes for a few moments.  She raised her right hand to his cheek and slowly slid it down his face until she met his hand with hers.  He noticed her hands were ice cold; that was a dead giveaway to her nervousness.  It was then that she grabbed his hand as she led him to the living room.  She turned up the volume on the stereo and wrapped her arms around his waist as she began to motion him into a dance.  

August didn't bother to protest.  He just held on to her, hoping to pass some of his strength to her.  She was one of the strongest people he knew, but she still could be so weak at times.  He could tell that the charade would be over sooner than he expected and it scared him a bit. Grace closed her eyes and tried to think of what words she would say, what lines she would have rehearse on her drive home.  What explanations she could give, but how can one explain this?  How could she explain love?

"I have to go home" was all she could say with sadness dripping from every word.

"It's ok.  We'll figure something out."

"I don't want to go now.  I need to be around you some more.  I don't think I'm ready to be honest." Grace said as she buried her head in his chest.

"Yes you are. Remember that there is nothing to be afraid of." August whispered to her.  

"I wish it were as easy as it sounds."

"It will be with time.  I believe in you, I always have."

"I'm still going to go with you to the store, don't worry.  I want to prolong the magic as long as I can." Grace said as she let a small laugh out of her system.

"Me, worried?" August said.  "You're hands are so cold.  You're too nervous" he observed.

"I can't help it.  I think I was born to worry." Grace replied as she released him from her grip.

"We'll be fine.  I have a feeling that everything is going to be alright in the end" August said as he looked at her, his hands still holding hers.  "I'm going to take a quick shower, then we'll be on our way."  

Grace didn't let go of his hand as he tried to walk away.  She looked at him with a face that he could easily read.  There were times she felt he could truly read her mind.  She held his hand tighter as she smiled.  

"Let's go then" he said with a smile as she followed him, hand in hand, into the bathroom.  

As Zoe sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Morning honey." Lily said

"Morning." Zoe said.

Lily grabbed the leftover coffee cake from the fridge and cut herself a piece.  She placed it in the microwave and set the timer for thirty seconds.  She then fixed herself a glass of milk and by the time everything was saved, the time was up.  Lily made her way to the table and sat across from Zoe.

"I need to talk to you." Lily said.

"About what?" Zoe asked, even though she knew what it was about.

"Has Grace told you about anyone she may be seeing?  Anyone she may think we would disapprove of."

"I think you should ask Grace that." Zoe said as she walked to the sink with her dishes.

"No, I'm asking you."

"Mom, it's none of our business."

"It's our business because it affects our family."

"How can her seeing August Dimitri affect our family?" Zoe said with a hint of anger.  
            "So you knew!  She is seeing him?"

"I don't want to get involved in this."

"It's too late for that Zoe."

"She's been seeing him for a few weeks now.  I think they met at school."

"Please don't tell me he's teaching there."

"No!  They have the same class.  He's a grad student now; their meeting was purely a coincidence."

"Did she mention if the relationship was…………"

"She told me that they aren't having sex.  There.  I took the mystery of it out for you."

"She could be lying."

"Mom lighten up!  As far as I'm concerned, this is the happiest I've seen her in I don't know how long.  I personally think he is really good for her.  I know my opinion may not hold much credence in this household, but I say you should let her live her life the way she feels is right for her.  We have no right to make that decision for her in the first place.  I have to go or I'm going to be late." Zoe said as she grabbed her mother's car keys and walked out the door.

Rushdie's Grocery Store was going through its usual Saturday morning rush.  While August's list wasn't too big, it did require something from almost every aisle in the store.  It was funny how something she once dreaded doing with her own family was something she loved doing with him.  It almost felt as if they were a married couple.  He did, on accident, sometimes bump into her back heels with the cart.  At least she thought it was accidental.  There were simple disagreements over which apples to choose and which cereal to buy.  Even Grace's adamant stance on no longer consuming red meat came as a surprise to August.  

"I can just feel the arteries of my heart clogging up by looking at it." Grace said as they strode by the meat section.

"But you only live once.  We're all hedonists."

"Yes, but I like basking in the knowledge that I can somehow prolong this life."

"I think I could fall in love with you for that theory alone." August said sarcastically.

"It's too late for that." Grace said as she looped her arm through his.

"It's never too late." August said as he kissed her forehead.

About fifteen minutes later, they were in line, getting ready to check out.  August scanned over his list once again to make sure he had everything he needed.

"We forgot something." He said.

She loved it when he said "We." 

"What did we forget?"

"Tomato soup."

"I'll go get it.  How many cans do you need?"

"Four should be good."

"I'll be right back." Grace said as she walked towards the canned foods aisle.

As August looked at the magazine and tabloid racks, he heard his name, but it wasn't Grace's voice.

"Mr. Dimitri?"

He turned around.

            "Alexa? Hello." He said trying to sound convincing enough.  She was carrying a small basket with her that wasn't filled with much.

            "How have you been?" she asked.

            "Just fine in fact."

            "I didn't know you were living in Chicago. Are you still teaching?"

            "No actually.  I'm attending grad school here."

            "Oh, how interesting. I have my own business now.  It's a little pottery painting shop. It's been doing really well."

            "That's good to hear." He replied. 

            "Are you here alone?" Alexa asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

            In his head he was screaming for Grace to hurry up and save him from the sticky situation.  He didn't know exactly what how to tell her.  She was a good student, but he could never really see himself actually hanging out with her.  

            "Here you go, four cans of tomato soup." Grace said as she walked up to the two.  She then noticed Alexa and the look of absolute shock on her face.

            "Alexa, what a surprise!" Grace said.

            "Hi Grace.  How have you been?" Alexa said slowly, trying not to sound so shocked.

            "Really good actually." Grace said.  Then she looked up at August, trying not to laugh.  "I think we have everything dear."

            He couldn't help but play along in the game.  "Yes, we do honey."

            "Oh, so you two are…………….ok, I get it." Alexa said.  "Didn't you move to Australia Grace?"

            "Yeah, but I came back for him." Grace said as she looked at August. She looked at Alexa with the smile of a woman in love.

            "Well, I've got to go.  I think I forgot something.  It was nice seeing the two of you."  Alexa said as she walked away defeated.

            Grace tried to contain herself, but as soon as she looked at August, she busted out laughing.  "I'm sorry, that was just too good.  I wish I had a camera for her face."

            "That was priceless.  Grace you're so bad."

            "Oh come on, you were drowning there, just admit it." 

            As the two walked out of the store, Grace saw Alexa's curious stare in the produce section.  

            "Thank you." August whispered in her ear.

            She once again looped her arm through his as they walked towards his car. In a matter of hours, she would confess everything.  She could only think about time.  The Rolling Stones had a song about time being on ones side, but was it really on hers?  She could only enjoy the time she had left with him that day.  

            There weren't many dishes, but Grace offered to stay and help him clean up the kitchen.  Maybe it was her way of buying time.  She once again laughed at the thought of how she felt as if they were a married couple, just doing normal couple things.

            "What is it?" he said as he dried and saved the dishes.

            "I was just thinking about how this feels funny.  Us doing the dishes, it just feels like we're a married couple."

            "Married?  Don't you think we're jumping a little ahead of ourselves?"

            "You know what I mean?" Grace said. "It feels right.  I hate doing dishes, but when I'm doing them with you, it's different."

            "Everything now is different.  Are you nervous?"

            "Yes and no.  I don't know really.  I guess it's just one of those things where you have to be there to be able to explain it."

            "I want you to call me; it doesn't matter if it goes good or bad.  I just want to know that you're alright."

            "Ok.  I'll do that."  

            The two finished the dishes, and Grace packed up her makeup bag.  He carried her bag to the car and once again re-assured her that everything was going to be fine.  She held onto him, not wanting to let go.  

            "I love you." Grace said.

            "I love you too." August said. "Don't forget that."

            "How can I?" 

            The two kissed, a short, sweet kiss.  He watched her drive off.  It was his turn to feel her nervousness.  He felt his stomach twisting for her, but kept reassuring himself that things were going to be fine.

            As Grace pulled up to Manning Manor, she knew that it was now or never.  She grabbed her bag and walked into the house which was quiet for a Saturday afternoon.  As she passed the living room, she heard her mother on the phone.  She tried not to listen in, but she couldn't help it.  Lily was sitting on the sofa with her back to Grace.  Grace stood there, listening in silence.

            "Judy, I don't know if the relationship has gone that far yet.  Zoe and Rick are telling me that it's none of my business, but I can't help it!  She's my daughter for crying out loud; it's my job to be concerned." Lily said quietly.

            Grace walked up the stairs towards her room.  It appeared that no one else was home.  As she opened the door to her room, she noticed that the binder he gave her along with her Chekov book were on her bed.  Surprisingly, she wasn't that angry.  She was tired of hiding.  

            Rain was beginning to pelt on her window and she knew that the skies were only getting darker. Grace sat in her chair and tried to collect herself while waiting for the inevitable.  A knock came on the door.

            "Yes." Grace said

            Lily walked in.  "Hey honey.  How was the concert?"

            "It was really good.  You know, if you're going to dig through my stuff, you could at least make an effort to save it." Grace said.  "Where is everyone else?"

            "Well, Zoe is at work.  I asked Rick to take Simon and your grandmother out to a movie. I'm sorry about your stuff." Lily said as she went to sit on the bed facing her daughter.  "I wanted to talk to you alone."

            "I know that you know.  Zoe told me that you accidentally called him last night.  Believe me, that's not the way I wanted you to find out about this."

            "Grace, this is a lot for me to take in."

            "I know you don't approve of it."

            "That's not what I was going to say Grace."

            "Well, then what were you going to say?  That I wasn't even an egg in your reproductive system yet when he was born, or that everyone else will look at us like we're freaks, but I really don't care what anyone thinks.  I'm in love."

              As the rain gave way to thunder, Grace felt some of the built up tension melt away.  

            "Grace, I remember five years ago when I walked into your room when you were reading that book.  I told myself that you would move on.  There were days where it was good, but I knew you would never really get over him.  It saddened me to think that you would continue to pine after him.  I thought you were over him, at least, I tried to convince myself of that."

            "Do you know how hard it was for me to simply pretend that I didn't feel anything for him?  To act like he was nothing but a small spark in my life, but he was so much more than that.  Five years ago, we would never have been able to have this kind of relationship, but now we can.  I can't risk walking away from that because it may be too weird for you to take in."

            "Last night, I tried to think of reasons why this couldn't possibly work.  I thought I had it figured out.  He's too old, he only wants you for one thing, he is having some sort of mid-life crisis, he will break you heart.  But the thing is, I don't think he wants you for one thing, I don't think he is going through some sort of mid-life crisis, and I know he wouldn't break your heart.  You look so radiant now.  I haven't seen you like this in, I don't know how long."

            "I don't know if I can truly make you understand."

            "I don't need to understand it Grace.  He writes beautiful poetry.  I especially liked the poem he wrote about you.  I think that it helped me in realizing that you are no longer my little girl.  It also made me realize his true feelings.  I want you to be happy Grace.  I won't pretend that it won't feel a little weird, but you have to live your life for yourself.  I would like to know how you two met."

            Grace laughed as she began to explain how she first saw his name on the roll sheet for her Russian Literature class.  She continued with their reunion and apologized about lying to her family over the past few weeks.  It was inevitable that the subject of sex was going to arrive.  

            "I know it's none of my business, but I know you're smart enough when it comes down to protection."

            "Mom!" Grace said as she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

            "I'm sorry!  It's just that I want to make sure that you're taking the proper precautions in that area."

            "Mom, we haven't gone into that area yet.  That's all I'm saying."

            "Ok.  I'm stopping there." Lily said.  

            The two continued talking for a good long while.  Lily brought up the subject of August's writing and the two discussed his works.  It was the first real conversation Lily had with her daughter ever since she had come back from Boston.

            "How are you going to tell your father?" Lily asked

            "I'm not too sure.  I don't think he will be too happy about it."

            Two hours later, Grace walked into Booklovers.  Zoe walked up to her, her hair in a semi-mess.

            "Hey, what are you doing here?"

            "I need to talk to dad.  Is he here?"  
            "Yeah, he's in the back.  Did you tell mom?"

            "Yeah."

            "And?"

            "She wants me to follow my heart."

            "So I guess this means he's coming over for Thanksgiving." Zoe said with a smile on her face.

            "I don't know Zoe.  I'm really not that worried about that right now.  I just have to tell dad, that's what I'm worried about."

            "Well, he's in his office in the back.  Good luck."

            Grace walked into the back section of the restaurant.  There were a few customers, but not too many for chaos.  Grace walked up to her father's office and knocked gently on the door.

            "Come in." Jake said

            "Hey dad." Grace said as he went to hug her father.

            "Hey kiddo.  You're coming here looking for a job?"

            "No." Grace said smiling.  "I need to talk to you."

            "Sure, shoot."

            "Well, I was just curious.  Um, have those anger management classes worked for you?  Are they still working?"

            "Yeah why?" Jake said as laughing.

            "I don't know if you remember five years ago, when I was still at Upton Sinclair.  I don't know how to say this.  I don't even know how to start it off."

            "Whatever it is, you can tell me Grace."

            "Do you remember my English teacher, August Dimitri?"  
            "Yeah.  That was the teacher who got a little too close for comfort if you ask me." Jake said sternly.

            "I'm seeing him.  Well, I'm dating him to be exact." Grace said quickly.  "I met him again in one of my classes and we're seeing each other." 

            For a few seconds, Jake was in a silent shock.  He didn't know what to say.  He looked up at his daughter, her brown eyes glassy, and was reminded of what Tiffany had told him a few weeks ago.  She suspected that Grace was seeing someone.  She thought Grace was in love.  August Dimitri couldn't have been the person who gave his daughter her twinkle back.  He tried to deny himself of that.

            "I see." Jake said.

            "I know you don't care for him, but I told mom earlier today and I needed to tell you."

            "Do you love him?" 

            "Yes." Grace whispered.

            For a while, they talked about it.  Grace could only recount her story of how she met him again.  Explaining her feelings when he was gone wasn't too easy.  It was the same to explain her feelings when he came back into her life.  Grace felt that she tried had to make her father somehow understand, but what if he couldn't.  She felt as if everything were in slow motion as she described her feelings.  Her hands that she often flayed around when she tried to explain something were ever so present during the conversation.  In slow motion, her lips moved, her eyes beamed, her father smiled.  She felt content.  

            In the end, he admitted that it would take him a while to get used to it all.  He asked her to realize that he would at least make an effort to understand where she was coming from.  That wasn't a guarantee they would get along, but at least, he would try to for his daughter's sake.

            As Grace walked out of the office, she bumped into Zoe who was trying to act like she wasn't being nosy.  

            "So, how did he take it?" Zoe asked.

            "I wouldn't say I have his approval, but he is going to make an effort to try and give him a fair chance.  I couldn't expect everything to come up roses."

            "What are you going to do now?"

            "He wants me to call him.  I don't know, I think I just might go visit him."

            "Are you gonna spend another night?" Zoe said with a huge smile nudging her sister.

            "I really don't think that's any of your business." Grace said.

            "I can take a hint.  I'll see you tonight, I hope!" Zoe said as she walked towards the dining area.  

            Grace drove home to find that the rain had subsided, now all that remained were gray skies and the wind.  The first thing she heard was Simon's screams mixed with laughter as he ran into the living room with Rick chasing him around.  Grace nearly jumped out of her skin.  

            "Hey Grace" Simon yelled as he continued to run around the living room.    

            "Hey!" Grace said afraid to move from her spot.

            "Hey Grace" Rick said.  "So, how are things going?"

            "They're good.  They're real good."

            Grace grabbed the cordless phone and ran upstairs.  Her clock read 5:30.  She dialed his number.  He picked up on the first ring.  She recounted the conversations she had with her mother and father.  The two talked on the phone for a little while and agreed to meet each other at Adam's Playground Park.  

            Thirty minutes later, Grace pulled up at Adam's Playground Park.  The skies were still gray, but they were just as she liked them.  The wind moved her somewhat messy hair as she looked around for him.  She walked around the park, past the orange and yellow leaves of fall.  There were still a few people at the park.  She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat as her eyes only wandered the area for him.  She turned around and saw him standing in the middle of the sidewalk.  The distance between the two of them was at least fifty feet.  They slowly began to walk to each other, closing in the distance, but it was too much for her.  After a few steps, she ran the rest of the distance to him.  She couldn't help but jump into his arms.  

            "Remind me again that this isn't a dream." Grace said as she held on to him.

            "This is definitely not a dream." He said as he continued to hold her.  

            He released her from his grip and she stared at him, giving him the reassuring look she always seemed to give him when she knew that things were good. She moved into his arms; it was now a normal thing for her to do.  It felt funny at first, but now, her day just didn't feel or seem right if she didn't spend a moment or two in his arms.  

            "I told you everything was going to be alright." August said.

            He wrapped his right arm around her shoulder as the two began to walk.  Now that the slate was clean for the two of them to actually be out in the open, Grace felt a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders.  The wind continued to make the leaves dance around them as they continued their walk.


	14. The Nothing Song

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Synopsis:  While attending grad school, Grace runs into someone from her past

Rating:  R (I really don't think this warrants NC-17)

Feedback:  It keeps me going.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Author's Note**:  Man, is it me, or are the readers just horny?  I've been a fan of Sigur Ros for a while now.  I remember hearing a fan say once that their music was the perfect music to make love to.  I recently downloaded a live version of a song called "Njosnavelin (The Nothing Song)."  It was used in the movie Vanilla Sky, and I heard it is going to be on their new cd. If it is possible to fall in love with a song, I have done so with this one.  The first time I ever heard it, I knew that this was the song for Grace and August.  While listening to it, the images began to take shape as to how I was going to approach the consummation of their relationship. I am someone who thinks that music plays a huge part, and I think the song should be listened to, if possible, while reading the chapter.  It's a beautiful song and I imagine it playing a part in that possible scene, even if you can't understand the Icelandic language.**

Chapter 14:  The Nothing Song

            The art show showcasing Katie's artwork was beginning to draw in quiet a crowd.  While some were the hob knob's of Chicago's art community, some were just art fans who dropped by.  Grace and August walked into the gallery hand in hand.  Even though the occasion didn't call for formal clothing, Grace still dressed up a bit in a pale green linen dress.  Tonight would be the first time her family would see August again.  To her surprise, Grace wasn't real nervous.  

            Over the gallery's speakers, Cat Power's "Cross Bones Style" was playing.  Though they couldn't immediately find Katie or anyone in her family, they took their time in looking at Katie's work on display.  

            "Hey!" Katie said as she approached Grace and August.  "Thanks for coming.  I really appreciate it."

            "Katie, your work is amazing.  Have you seen any representatives from MoMA yet?"

            "I'm really not too sure.  I'm so nervous right now.  I couldn't eat anything in the last 48 hours in fear that I would regurgitate it."

            "Has mom and Rick arrived yet?" Grace asked.

            "I don't think so.  They had to find someone to watch Simon and your grandmother.  They should be here soon."

            "Where's Jessie?"

            Katie looked around.  "I have no idea.  It's so easy to get lost with all of these people sometimes.  Well, I hope you two enjoy all of this.  I'll just warn you about the champagne; it's nasty, please avoid it at all costs."

            "Thanks for the tip." August said.

            Katie saw a man motioning his hand for her to come his way.  

            "I have to go. Duty calls.  Thanks again for coming.  I'll see you around." Katie said as she walked towards the man.  

            "Well, I wouldn't say she's the next Monet, but this is really good stuff.  We can say that we knew her before she had her own calendar."

            "Her own calendar?  I was thinking her own wall at the Guggenheim."

            "Ok, that sounds better." August said.

            As the two continued to walk, Grace still looked around for her family.  While the two were looking at a painting done in her stepsister's honor, Jessie walked up to them.  

            "I love the way the light catches it." Jessie said.

            "Hey!" Grace said as she hugged Jessie.  

            "So, what do you guys think?"

            "I think you'll have your rent paid off again in no time flat."

            "I really like the painting over there with the green sky." August said to Jessie pointing at the painting across the room.

            "If memory serves me correct, she painted that one after she had a dream of green skies.  That's the easiest way I can sum it up." Jessie said.

            "So, with Mr. Dimitri on your arm, I'm assuming that your mom knows."

            "Please call me August. This is the first time I'm going to see them in five years." August replied.

            "Lily is alright with it?"

            "It will take some time, but she'll get used to it."

            "You're mother is one of those people who better understands stuff after she's had some time to think about it.  At least, that's how I always perceived it."  Jessie said.

            "Is your mom and Henry coming?" Grace asked.

            "Mom's out of town on business and Henry went with her."

            "That sucks." 

            "Yeah, but she's seen them all.  She even has dibs on one of the paintings."

            It was then that Lily, Rick, and Zoe walked into the room. One could easily tell that they weren't exactly expecting such a crowd.  

            "Whoah!" Rick said as he walked into the gallery.  "This is something I never would of expected."

            "I think it's cool." Zoe said as she looked around the room in wonder.  "Hey!  There's Grace." Zoe said as she walked across the room to meet her sister.  Lily and Rick followed suit.  

            "Grace!" Zoe said as she reached her sister. 

            Grace and August turned around to see Lily, Rick, and Zoe facing the two of them.  

            "Hey!" Grace said to her mother and stepfather.

            "Hi honey." Lily said to Grace.  "Hello Mr. Dimitri, or August." Lily said.  It was easily seen that Lily was still trying to get used to the idea of her daughter seeing him.  

            "August is fine."  He said.  

            Rick moved forward to shake August's hand.  While the conversation flowed between all of them, there was still the underlying tension between Lily and August.  It wasn't until a few hours later, when she saw him staring at a painting alone that she took the opportunity to speak to him.

            "Green skies.  That's something I never would of expected." Lily said as she moved next August.

            "Jessie mentioned that Katie got the idea after a dream."

            "That explains it then."

            After a few more moments of silence, August decided to end to it.

            "I know you're probably still in shock with all of this, but I love Grace.  I'm not seeking your approval because Grace is capable of making her own decisions, but….."

            "I understand.  I'm not saying that this is the easiest pill to swallow, but I want my daughter to be happy, and you make her happy.  It will take me some time to adjust to it, but I think in the end it will be all right.  I just don't want you to somehow get the impression that you are not welcome in our home, or anything like that."

            "Thank you." August replied.  

            The night ended with five of Katie's paintings being picked up for showing by the Museum of Modern Art in New York City.  It would take a few days for the reviews in the Chicago papers to come out praising the "refreshing colors and viewpoint" of Katie Singer's artwork.   

It was raining outside.  The soft pounding of it on the rooftop with the thunder dropping in on it every now and then was the perfect weather for sitting back and relaxing on a Saturday evening.  One of August's Bob Dylan cds was in the stereo churning out "Fourth Time Around."  Grace sat at the kitchen table working on her research paper for Dr. Sutton's class while August was sitting on the sofa writing something in what he liked to call his "idea book."  All of his story and poetry ideas were recorded in the book.  Even small phrases or particular words were recorded; words that stood out to him.  Grace thought it was unique; after all, every writer has a particular knack to them.  The idea book was his.  She found herself staring at him, writing in his book.  Before she could catch herself, he caught her.  Grace slammed her book shut and walked to the living room.  She made her way around the sofa and leaned down to wrap her arms around his shoulders.  She kissed his cheek then rested her head on his left shoulder as she looked down at what he was writing.  He placed his hands over hers.

            "Anything about me?" Grace asked out of curiosity.

            "Yes, there is plenty in here that is dedicated to you.  Do you want to know what it is?"

            "To be honest, no.  I want to see the finished results." Grace said as she kissed him again.

            "So I don't have to worry about you sneaking in here?"

            "As long as you keep it in that hiding place of yours.  I'll pretend I don't see you putting it in the bottom drawer of your desk."

            "I guess that means I'll have to find another hiding place."

Grace released her arms from him and walked to the stereo.  She took out the Bob Dylan cd and put it back on his cd rack. Walking into the kitchen, she came back a few seconds later with another cd.  A smile came to her face as she put the Sigur Ros cd in the player.  She programmed the stereo to shuffle the songs around.  The rain was still coming full force from the sky.  This was the weather she liked on days like this.  It was the perfect kind of weather for sleeping in.

            The unique sounds from the first song began its journey through the speakers as Grace continued to stare out the window at the rain.  Even though the sun had long ago set, she could still see the rains effect on the world outside.  She saw small puddles forming on the sides of the road.  It didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon.  

            "What is this?" August asked.

            "What?" Grace asked, still in her spell.

            "What kind of music do you have me listening to now?  There is only so much I can be converted to as a fan you know."  

            Grace turned her head and smiled at him.  

            "I like listening to this when it's raining.  It relaxes me.  One could say it almost makes me braver.  If you just close your eyes and listen to them.  You just let go of your inhibitions and just focus on the rain and the music; it's almost spiritual."

            August closed his eye, willing to try the experiment, as he put his pen down.  He was trying hard to stifle the laugh that was forming in him.  She loved that image of him.  Maybe Katie could paint that image of him for her; maybe Zoe could take a picture of him like that.  She needed to get that done.  Grace walked up to him, his eyes closed still trying to understand what Grace was talking about, she took the idea book out of his hands and kneeled down in front of him.  She moved in and kissed him.  He kept his eyes closed while Grace grabbed his hands and pulled him off of the sofa. She moved him towards the middle of the living room.

            "I want to dance with you."

            "You know I couldn't deny you that."

            "I like to dance when I get nervous.  It helps me clarify my thoughts."

            "What do you have to be nervous about?" 

            She never responded to his question.  She just rested her head on his shoulder and continued to dance with him.  Begging for the rain and the music to muffle out her nervousness, she was never one to be so forward with things sometimes.  

            "You're hands are cold.  Why are you so nervous?" he said with open eyes.  It was the first time she had seen them open in that moment.

            Grace looked at him with eyes that expressed both sternness and playfulness.  She moved her hands up to his face, as if his face would somehow warm them up for her.  

            "I know there is nothing to be afraid of.  You know that don't you."

            "What are you so afraid of?" August asked.

            "For years I was always scared, especially in Boston, of giving myself to another person knowing that you were still out there." Grace said as she ran her left hand through his hair.  "There was a while when I didn't think I would ever see you again.  But, I would always turn to your inscription.  I would turn to the memories of you I had.  I remember thinking that day when you dropped me home from school that this person was going to be my first.  I just had a feeling in my gut that you would be."

            "You mean, you've never………."

            "No." Grace whispered.  "I'm probably the oldest virgin in Illinois."

            "I had no idea." August whispered back.  

            "That feeling was right.  Forgive me for being so forward, but I want you." Grace said as she kissed him.  The delirious fever that was kissing him grew.  

August didn't want to admit it, but he was in shock at the fact that Grace was waiting for him.  It almost filled him with joy with the acknowledgement that he was going to be her first.  He was going to show her what rapture felt like.  Bliss would have a new meaning to her in a matter of hours.  Grace felt her heartbeat quicken when his hands moved to her neck.  Kissing could be so trivial at times, something never really appreciated, but in this contact with him, every single kiss was appreciated.  

            "I want you to show me what it's like." Grace said.  "I want that kind of contact with another."

            With those words August cupped her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.  His thumb began its slow glide up and down her cheek.  He began to kiss her cheek, making a slow and tortuous path to her left earlobe.  When he finally reached his destination, he stopped.  She closed her eyes as she listened to him breathing in and out.

            "Let me show you what it is like." August whispered into her ear.  He then slowly made his way to her eyelids, kissing each one.  He grabbed her hands and led her to the bedroom.  

            Complete darkness.  Still, after a few minutes, the eyes adjust to it.  We are able to make our way around whatever it is if we are used to the territory.  He was a territory that was so familiar, yet so unknown, all at the same time.  The moon was full, as it hung just over his window.  Even with the rain, it still had its ability to glow.  There were no need for candles; the moon was their nightlight

There was a chill that always came with rain.  It was something Grace could never really understand.  She welcomed the chill that came in that moment because it would only call for him to move in closer.  Body heat, his, was a wonderful thing.  They spent the first few minutes just playfully fooling around.  It was he who slowly removed her sweater, but still, her tank top remained.  It was she who removed her jeans. She sat on the edge of his bed and watched, still clad in her underwear, laughing, at his vain attempt of a strip tease.

            "I never said I was an expert." He said laughing.

            "Come here." Grace said as she curled her finger to him.  

            "Boy, we're getting a little demanding, now are we?" he said as he slowly approached.

            "Come on" Grace said still waiting for him to come closer.  "I want to tell you a secret."

            Finally, when he reached her, he kneeled down.  

            Grace kissed him. "Don't quit your day job." Grace whispered as she began laughing.

            "You had to soften the blow for me?"

            "Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

              If there was one thing they didn't want to do was rush into it.  Grace knew that sex was no longer sacred anymore.  It was more of a tool that was used in order for someone to get what one wanted.  It sold magazines, billboards, even television shows.  As they both lie in his bed, it began with the two of them just staring at each other.  Why was it so hard to believe that this wasn't something they could have imagined?  She grazed her fingers through his hair, just allowing the event to come as it may, in the most natural way possible.  Grace could hear "Njosnavelin" beginning on the stereo as he slowly glided his hands to the bottom of her tank top and pulled it off of her.  He felt the goosebumps rise on her skin, and the nervous twitch of her skin at this touch. She wanted to take every single minute slowly, as if to savor the softness and paleness of his skin - the smell of apricots and mint mixing with the vanilla of his.  After discarding the item, he began the sweet, but tortuous task of peppering her face with his kisses.  Grace's hands made their way to his face, pulling his face to hers so their lips could match.  She held him there for a while, still finding it hard to believe that it was all real.  His hands began their journey as he softly explored, through touch, her arms, her face, her breasts, her stomach, all the while with his lips remaining on hers.  Grace wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her hands, touching his back.  Could his skin be any softer?  

            "I've never been this close to you." Grace whispered in the darkness.  She could see his eyes in that darkness.  

He looked as if he were waiting for her to tell him to stop, or to slow down. He was waiting for her to somehow correct a mistake almost.  August felt that it was important for her to know that she was the only who truly held the strings.  He could only hope that she understood that by looking in his eyes.  She gave a look that told him that everything was fine.  It was then that his kisses moved from her lips to other areas of her territory.  Everyone has an erogenous zone, and Grace's was her neck.  She felt the shortness in her breath come to her when he was there.  As she tried to memorize every inch of his body by touch, he moved to her collarbone.  She could tell he was fascinated with that area; kissing it so softly, as if anything harder would somehow bruise her.  He felt as if she were a delicate flower almost; one who had to fully bloom with each petal opening slowly, one by one.  His hands moved to her breasts; the sign of power and fertility for ancient goddess' was now his area of focus.  Grace promised herself that she wouldn't hold back, and when a slight moan escaped her throat, she knew she was fulfilling it. Kissing was ethereal, but it was also something that could get boring almost at times.  The rain continued and the girl who was not used to calling the shots and giving demands felt the courage to do it now.

"I want to feel you inside of me." Grace whispered.  

            Eye contact.  How was it that when it is used in certain situations, it is probably more important than anything else?  Their eyes locked together as he entered her slowly, making sure she was comfortable with it.  Grace felt her pulse quicken and a flush come to her face.  He needed to see her reaction was all she could think in that moment.  He needed to see what he really did to her.  And he did, when he watched her gasp, her eyes still locked on his.  

            The age-old rhythm began its course, slowly.  Grace reminded herself to breathe as she felt his fingers softly follow the trail that were her veins from her heart to her wrists.  When he reached her hands, Grace entwined her fingers with his.  She held on to with a soft grip as a single tear escaped her left eye.  As soon as August saw it, he captured it with his lips.  There was no room for spoken language – only gestures.  

All of the pent up frustrations and emotions; all of the times she tried to deny her feelings; all of the years she waited were finally coming together in that moment.  She felt the building turmoil that was an orgasm build inside of her and he could feel it too.  It was then that he began to quicken the pace and brought his lips to hers yet again.  Then it came.  Her cry of ecstasy was muffled with his lips.  A few seconds later, he joined her in the bliss.  

"Are you alright?" he whispered, his nose touching hers.

"Wonderful" she replied as kissed him.  

He started to move, but she soon stopped him.

"Can we stay like this for a little while longer?" Grace asked.

"We can stay like this for as long as you like." August replied.

"I'm memorizing this moment; I love you." she said as she looked at him.

"I love you too." He responded.

            Grace woke the next morning to the feel of his lips crawling up her spine with his kisses.  The storm was reaching the end of its cycle. She fanned out her arms to stretch them.  When he noticed she was awake, he lay his head on her back.  

            "A girl could get used to this you know." Grace said.

            "I know." 

            "I'm going to have to go home.  I promised my mom and aunt that I would help them pack up my grandmother's things."

            "You don't have to leave so soon."

            "What time is it?"

            August picked is head up and looked at his alarm clock. "It's a little after 8."

            "I'm going to have to go.  I promised mom I would be there at 10."

            "We still have two hours.  That's plenty of time."

            "I have to take a shower."  Grace said as she sat up and wrapped the sheets around her.  

            "Do you realize how beautiful you are when you are just waking up?  I wish I had a picture of that." August said as he moved in to kiss her.  After a few more stolen moments together, Grace got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, dragging the white sheets with her.

            "Where are you going?" August asked.

            "I'm going to take a shower." Grace screamed.

            A few seconds later, after hearing the shower starting up, August got up.  "I'm joining you." he shouted.  

            It was going to be their second, and surely not their last shower together. 


	15. There Goes The Fear

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters

Rating:  PG-13

Feedback:  Please.

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Authors Note:  I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but the web page keeps messing up on me.  (Note to fanfiction.com staff – this is really beginning to crease me!) As for those readers curious about "Njosnavelin," it is by the band Sigur Ros.  It is supposed to be on their new album that is coming out this fall.  I have yet to find a studio version I can download, so I had to settle with a live version.  I downloaded it from Audiogalaxy (www.audiogalaxy.com) or one could even try Kazaa.  I honestly think it is one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, and it was pretty much all I listened to over and over again while writing Chapter 14. I hope that helps those who are looking for the song.  

                        Also, I didn't mean to offend people with the horny readers joke.  I just have an odd sense of humor, so, sorry if some readers took it the wrong way.

Chapter 15:  There Goes The Fear

            As Grace, Judy, and Lily folded and packed up Barbara's things, the conversation was alive and active.   Judy and Sam had arrived a few days earlier and were staying in Zoe's room, much to her dislike.  

            "So, we're going to look into it some more when we get back to Sydney.  At first, I was kind of afraid to approach it as an option even, but now, it looks as if we may have no other choice." Judy said as she wrote her mothers name on her clothes tags.

            "Adoption – I think it's a wonderful idea." Grace said.  "You and Sam should do it."

            "Are you sure you've exercised all of your options?" Lily asked.

            "We've been to three fertility specialists.  It's not like I can't have kids, it's just that we've been trying for a good long while now and I would like to have a child before I hit fifty."

            "Well, it's going to be a long process I'm sure, but I think you two will make good parents." Grace said as she smiled at her aunt.

            "Me too." Lily said.  "You know I just love how we are up here doing the grunt work while Sam and Rick are outside shooting hoops.  Isn't egalitarianism great!"

            "Do we really have to write moms name on every single pair of socks she has?"

            "Yes we do!  The home was adamant about doing that so that none of her stuff will get misplaced." Lily said.

            "It's depressing."  Grace added in.

            "But it's just what we have to do." Judy said.  "Let's change the subject please.  So, how is Zoe doing at Booklovers?"

            "She does a little bit of everything I think.  Whatever Dad needs her to do, she does."  Grace replied.

            "You could probably get a job there now that you don't have to watch mom anymore, right Lily?" Judy said.

            "I don't know.  August and I sort of came up with this idea of publishing a local journal for both the written and visual arts; we were talking about it a few days ago.  Plus, in a few days he will be meeting with a publisher from Terrence Hill Publishers about his book of poetry."

            "Is he nervous?" Lily asked.

            "If he is, he's doing a good job at disguising it.  I don't think he is though." Grace said.

            "I can't believe I forgot about that!" Judy whispered aloud.  "So, you two are seeing each other now, in the open?"

            "Yes, and it's going beautifully." Grace responded.

            "I'm still trying to get used to it.  Now that I think about it, I don't ever think I'll be used to it."  

            "Oh Lily, don't be so dramatic." Judy sneered at her.  "I think the journal sounds good.  Do you have a title for it yet?"

            "Muse." Grace replied.

            "Muse – I like that!  Where did you guys come up with that title?" Judy said.

            "Well, we were just tossing out words and he mentioned muse.  He said it was perfect because I am his muse." Grace said with pride.

            "That's a good title."  Lily said.

            The phone rang.  

            "I'll get it." Grace said as she walked out of the room.

            For a few seconds silence ensued between the two sisters, until Judy continued the conversation.

            "Are you really alright with her seeing that man?"

            "It's not like I have a choice, now do I?  You know what though, I'll admit, I'd like to see her with someone closer to her own age, but he makes her happy.  She spends more time at his place than she does over here.  Zoe hasn't been complaining these past few days though."

            "Have you spoken to him yet?"

            "A few weeks ago at Katie's art show.  He cut his hair off; I'll admit, he's a handsome man, if you're into his type."

            Judy laughed.  "Oh goodness.  Well, she could be with someone her own age who would treat her like crap, or someone who is twenty years older and holds her on the highest pedestal."

            "At the art show, they were hardly apart, and when they were together, they were either holding hands or her arm was around his.  It was like one of them would die if they broke contact."

            "Don't you think you're overdoing it?" Judy asked smartly.

            "Yes I am, but it's normal to have these kinds of thoughts right?  The thing is, I like him.  I can honestly say that I like the guy.  I really don't have anything against him that would give me a reason to logically despise him.  The age is one thing, but Grace is going to do what she wants to do no matter what I say."

            "Well, dear sister, accept it.  They've had sex.  I can tell."

            Lily stood with her mouth open, trying to come up with the words to say.  "I don't want to hear this!  Besides, how can you tell?"

            "It's just something that us girls can tell."

            "Then why can't I?"

            "Because she's your daughter."

            "Can we change the subject please?"

            "Fine.  You just have to accept that she's grown up."

            "I have accepted that!  It just doesn't feel like it sometimes, that's all."

            Grace walked back into the room to find it silent all of a sudden.  

            "What?" she said with her trademark deadpan tone.

            "Nothing." Lily and Judy said at the same time.

            "Ok, I don't want to know what I missed out on."

            "So who was on the phone?"  Lily asked.

            "August.  He wanted to know if I was going to spend the night over there."

            "I would like it if you would spend a little more time over here while your Aunt Judy is in town."

            "Well if you don't want me to go, then I won't.  He'll understand."

            "Grace, I'll speak for your mother.  Go."

            "Judy!" Lily blurted.

            "Oh come on, we'll be here for five more days."

            "Thank you Aunt Judy."

            "So, you and Sam are going to come back for Karen's wedding right?" Lily asked.

            "Sure, we'll be here.  I'm going to go visit her tomorrow.  You should come Lily."

            "That sounds like a good idea." Lily said.

On Sunday mornings, the alarm clock was never set.  But on this Sunday, it was different.  Grace lifted her head from August's chest as she heard its sound.  Grace rolled over and hit the snooze button.  

            "Please tell me you accidentally set the alarm for 7:00." Grace whispered as she put her head back on his chest.

            "Nope.  I wanted to get an early start.  Tuesday I have that meeting with the publisher."

            "You're going to get published; I just have a feeling." Grace said as she kissed him.  "But do you have to do it this early in the morning?"

            "There's a lot to do.  I won't have that much time tomorrow because of an exam in one of my classes."

            "I can help you study." Grace said as she began to kiss him.

            "We won't get much studying done like this." August said as he continued to kiss her.

            "Party pooper." 

            "Yes I am."

            "So, do you know which poems you're going to take out yet?"

            "I have an idea on a few, but not too much.  We have to keep our readers entertained."

            "You won't have a problem with that."  

            "How did the packing go yesterday?"

            "It was weird.  You know how when someone dies, you go and pack up all of their stuff and put it off into storage or give it to charity.  It felt like we were doing that, even though she is alive.  Some of the stuff is going to the home, but the other stuff is going to be put in the attic.  I can't help but feel that a part of her is gone.  We had to write her name on all of her things, even her underwear.  I don't think I would want to spend the last few years of my life in a place like that."

            "You'll be able to visit her though."

            "But every time I think of that place, I automatically think of death.  It's a place where people send you to die almost; when you've become too much of a burden.  Or maybe, they just don't want to think of the fact that you're time is almost up, so they send you someplace where you won't be a constant reminder day after day of what will come eventually.  We always used to joke with mom that she should be nice to Zoe and I because we would be the ones who would pick out the home she would stay at."  

            "It's not a death house.  Your problem is that you feel sometimes that you have to carry the world on your shoulders.  You worry about stuff just a little too much.  I think that it was a smart decision to send her there."

            "She doesn't remember setting the loveseat on fire anymore."

            "You shouldn't feel guilty about her disease.  I think you have to look at this as something to make your family stronger.  It's a sad situation to have it done, but it is almost always in sad situations when a family is reunited.  I remember a cousin of mine who died ten years ago.  Her mother and my mother weren't really on speaking terms at the time, but at the funeral, they just came together.  All of the stupid bitterness between them was put aside.  They eventually talked things over, and now, I wouldn't say that they're best friends, but my Aunt Martha is always invited for the holidays."

            "I just tell myself at times that if I am ever diagnosed with it, I don't want to live.  I want to remember everything I can about you and my family – everything.  I don't want it to fade away."

            "We've got our whole lives ahead of us.  It's like you said, there's nothing to be afraid of." August said as he kissed Grace.  "It's getting harder….." he tried to say while kissing her "……and harder to get out of this bed."

            "That is my goal." Grace whispered deviously as she kissed him and started to take his shirt off.

            August smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be getting as early a start as he intended.  

            Booklovers was crowded with the usual customers. There were a few college kids doing their homework.  A weekly book club met to discuss the topic of choice while soft jazz was played over the speakers.  

            "So let me get this straight.  Grace is now seeing Mr. Dimitri?" Karen asked in disbelief.

            "Yep!  Would you believe that they actually met in one of her classes?"  Judy said.

            "How are you taking it Lily?"

            "Well, I'm still trying to climb that ladder.  Why are we always talking about Grace's love life?  Karen, let's talk about the wedding.  Jessie mentioned that it was going to be at the Delroy's."

            "Yeah.  They're good friends of ours and they offered to loan us their backyard for the occasion.  We weren't really planning on having a big wedding though, just something small an simple."

            "So, how many people have you invited so far?" Judy asked.

            "Around forty-five so far.  I'm going to look at invitations in a few weeks.  The Delroy's offered to let us have the reception over there also.  Henry is in charge of hiring the caterer though.  This is a two party wedding; the bride and her family aren't doing everything."

            "Are you excited?" Judy asked.

            "Of course I'm excited!  I think Jessie may be more excited than I am though.  Eli is supposed to be coming down too with Hayden."

            "Oh, she's a sweetie." Lily added.

            "Well, you're all invited.  Oh yeah, Lily, tell Grace that she is more than welcome to bring Mr. Dimitri." Karen said with the excitement of a woman in love.  

            The three women continued to chat over latte's.

            In August Dimitri's living room, the sounds of the National Public Radio newsbreak was blaring throughout the living room.  Grace sat on the sofa typing away on her lab top computer while occasionally flipping through her notes. It was amazing how much work could get done in an hour she thought as she was nearing the end of the paragraph.  Even though there was still three weeks until the paper was due, Grace was a few hours short of putting the finishing touches on her paper.  She had more than enough resources and was ready to present Dr. Sutton with her sources of research if requested.  It felt good to get that out of the way.  Her other courses weren't as challenging, but she was still doing pretty well in them.  But overall, her favorite class was her Russian Literature class.  August still sat next to her and it peeked at Sharon's curiosity at times.  Grace remembered one of their conversations before he walked into class one day.

            "So, I know that guy and you had an interesting little debate sort of a while back about Chekov, but now you two are sitting next to each other?  I'm sorry, I know it's not my place to pry, but I'm just a little curious." Sharon said.

            "Well, actually, we've known each other for a few years."

            "Oh, so you met August in Boston?"

            "Not really.  We met at my high school."

            Sharon gave Grace a weird look.  "You two attended high school together?" Sharon said deadpan.

            "He was my teacher in high school."

            "Really.  Why isn't he teaching anymore?"

            "Oh well, he took a few years off.  He's working on his PhD."

            "You two must have been really good friends then to just strike it up again."

            "Yeah, you could say that."

            "It's almost like the two of you are dating."

            "If only you knew." Grace said to herself. She kept quiet and was relieved to see August walk in the classroom with Dr. Sutton following him in a few seconds later.

            Grace was shaken out of her trance when she heard the doorknob being turned.  August walked into the living room and placed his satchel on the chair and went to kiss Grace.

            "How did it go?" Grace asked.

            "I really can't say right now.  The representative said that I could hear something in a matter or weeks, or even months." August said as he began to undo his tie.

            "What's wrong?"

            "I have a headache."

            "Did you take something for it yet?"

            "Yeah.  It's better, but I can still feel its presence.  What are you working on?"

            "My research paper.  I should be done in about an hour or two."

            "I'm not even on my tenth page, and you're already finished." August said as he went to sit on the sofa.  "How many pages is yours?"

            "I'm figuring I'll be at 28 when I'm done, including the references and cover sheet, etc."

            "Just thinking about it makes the pain come back." August said jokingly.

            "Come here." Grace said as she closed her lab top and placed it on the coffee table.  She grabbed a pillow and sat Indian style, placing the pillow on her legs.  August moved to her side of the sofa and lay his head on the pillow.  Grace turned the light off from the lamp and began to run her hands through his hair.  He relaxed and closed his eyes as the music programming came back on the radio station.  Grace moved her fingers to his temples and began to run her fingers in a small circular motion.  

            "How long ago did you take something?" Grace asked softly.

            "Thirty minutes ago." He replied back.  "That feels good.  Your hands are soft." His left hand reached for her left hand, still massaging his temple.  

            "Just relax." Grace said as she continued.

            "I don't have a feeling about Terrence Hill; usually my gut will tell me something, but it isn't this time."

            "Don't worry about it.  If Terrence Hill doesn't want to publish you, we will find someone who will.  They're not the only publishing company out there you know.  Don't let it bring you down."

            "You won't let it; I know." August said as he began to relax even more.

            Grace moved her head down kissed his forehead.  August smiled as her hair tickled his face.  

            "My day is complete!  I made you smile." Grace said as she then went to kiss his lips.  She continued with the temple massages as August fell into a light sleep.  


	16. Turkey Day

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters

Feedback:  It makes my day.

Rating:  R

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Chapter 16:  Turkey Day

            "That looks so disgusting." Grace said as she observed her mother stuffing the Thanksgiving turkey.  

            "Well, this is how it has always been done." Lily said.

            Even though it wasn't going to be as big a gala as usual, the family was still going to come together for the special occasion.  Judy and Sam decided that they would stay in Australia for Thanksgiving, but return for Christmas.  Judy told Lily and Rick that Eli was going to spend Thanksgiving with them in Sydney.  Karen and Henry were invited, but kindly declined the invitation.  Henry's cousin from New York was in town so the two decided to spend the holiday with Henry's family.  Jessie and Katie were planning on coming over, along with Jake and Tiffany. Barbara was even given a day release from Shady Side in order to spend the day with her family.

            Rick had just left to pick up Barbara from the home.  Grace had arrived just before he left to help out her mother.  As Grace was kneading the dough for the piecrust, her apron covered in flour, she was beginning to give up on it.

            "I am not meant to be the next Betty Crocker." Grace said frustrated.

            "It looks fine to me." Lily said as she continued to stuff the turkey. "Besides, they're going to eat it all up anyway.  I don't think they'll take into consideration if the piecrust isn't perfect.  So, Mr., uh, I mean, August is going to come today right?"

            "Yeah.  We forgot the cranberry sauce, so he said that he was going to stop by the store.  He's been kind of nervous these past few days."

            "Nothing yet from the publishing company?"

            "Nothing, but for about three days it's been heightened a bit.  Maybe it's because this is going to be his first dinner over here.  I know that we're going to make him feel very comfortable right?" Grace said sarcastically.

            "Grace Brooks!"  

            "The semester is almost over also, so that could have something to do with it.  He says that I worry too much."

            "Well, he's right about that.  You do worry too much."

            The two continued to prepare everything for the dinner when the phone rang.  Lily gave Grace a look that told her she would get the phone.  Lily rinsed off her hands and wiped them dry on her apron as she walked to the phone.

            "Hello.  Hey Judy! Happy Thanksgiving.  Well, Grace and I are slaving away in the kitchen. Rick and Simon went to pick up mom and Zoe is somewhere around the house.  Grace, your Aunt Judy says hi."

            "Tell her I said hi." Grace said

            "Grace says hi." Lily said as she walked out of the kitchen and climbed upstairs.  

            Grace finished up the crust and carefully placed it into the plate.  It was then that Zoe walked into the kitchen.  

            "Hey, where's mom?" Zoe said as looked at the disfigured crust in the plate.

            "She's on the phone with Aunt Judy.  You don't have to tell me, I know the crust is more than hideous.  I guess this is my sign that I will never be a housewife.  Lucky me."

            "Well, it's not that bad.  Ok, you have a lot of batter to cover it up right?"

            "Of course.  Would you mind chopping up those carrots and cucumbers over there?" Grace asked.

            "Sure.  Let me guess – vegetable medley platter!" Zoe said with fake enthusiasm.  

            It was then that the doorbell rang.  Zoe ran to get the door.  She could easily overhear Zoe welcoming them in the house.  She automatically assumed it was Jessie and Katie.  A few seconds later she heard the footsteps approach the kitchen.  She looked up to see August looking at her, a huge grin on his face.  He was holding onto a bouquet of flowers with Zoe standing a few feet from him holding on to a grocery bag.

            "Now I know why you don't like to cook at the house.  Happy Turkey Day!  I brought flowers for the table."  August said as he slightly laughed at her. He kissed her.  "I bought three cans of cranberry sauce; I hope that's enough.  You wouldn't believe the line at Rushdie's."

            "You would think that everyone would get what they need a few days before a major holiday." Zoe blurted out as she emptied out the bag and placed the sauce off aside.  "Let me put those in water." She then offered.  As she grabbed a vase and filled it with water, she grabbed the flowers and then walked into the dining room.

            "Do you need help with anything?" August offered.

            "Would you mind cutting up some vegetables?" 

            "No problem." August said as he rolled up his sleeves.  

            Grace poured the pumpkin pie batter into the dish and put the pie into the oven.  Grace then moved onto the stuffing.  

            "How do you want these cut?"

"Oh, just in pieces where it will be easy to grab."

"I received a letter from Terrence Hill the other day but I never opened it." August said as he started to cut the cucumbers.

            "Why not?" Grace asked as she looked up at August.

            "I don't know really, I guess I was just nervous.  I opened it after you left this morning."

            "And?" Grace continued.

            "They're going to give me a three book deal with a fifty thousand dollar advance; one of the books being the poetry collection.  I also sent off some of my short stories and they are interested in that too." August said modestly.

            "AHHHHHH!" Grace screamed as she jumped into August's arms.  "I'm so proud of you!"  Then she noticed the white powder on his clothes.  She began laughing as she started to pat it off of him.  "I'm sorry; I guess I got carried away.  I put flour all over you."

            It was then that Lily and Zoe walked into the kitchen.

            "Hey, I heard a scream and I thought something was burning!  Is everything ok?"  It was then that Lily saw August was present.  "Hello August.  Thanks for helping, but you don't have to do that.  So, what was the ruckus about?"

            "Nothing much really." Grace said as she tried to hide her excitement.

            A few hours later, everyone was at Manning Manor.  The turkey was soon going to be done, with the table was being set by Zoe.  The conversation and wine flowed between everyone, excluding the minors.  August even struck up a conversation with Tiffany about E.E. Cummings.  

            "So, you will not believe who just happened to walk into the law firm the other day as a first year lawyer." Jessie said.

            "Oh yeah, this is good." Katie replied.

            "Who?" Grace asked out of curiosity.

            "Tad Lafferty."

            "Tad.  A lawyer!  I think I'm speechless."

            "He was actually working in Los Angeles, but he moved back to Chicago.  Apparently, he has a reputation as this kick ass bankruptcy lawyer who takes no prisoners." Katie said.

            "Take no prisoners I can understand, but bankruptcy lawyer." Grace said.

            "Oh yeah, we all went to lunch the other day.  He is still in contact with Russell also." Katie said.

            "And how is he?" 

            "He's in San Francisco.  I think he's doing something with marketing; at least, something in that area."

            The girls continued chatting until Rick came into the living room to announce that everything was ready.  

            The table had enough seats to fit just about everyone.  Simon and Maddie sat at a smaller table that was moved into the dining room to accommodate everyone.  The conversation never ran dry at the table as just about everything from politics to current events.  A little while later, Grace stood up from her chair and everyone quieted down.

            "I would like to make an announcement."  Grace said, noticing the look of slight worry on her fathers face.  "I am so proud to break the news that……..I'm pregnant!  I'm joking!" Grace quickly retorted.

            Lily's hand went to her heart as she tried to catch her breath.  

            "I'm joking!  Dad, you can take that breath that I know you've been holding in." Grace said as everyone laughed.

            "No, but, I am proud to say that August received a fifty thousand dollar three book deal with the Terrence Hill publishing company."

            "Congratulations!" Katie and Jessie said.  

            Everyone else continued with the congratulations and well wishes for August.

            "It's nothing big really." August said.

            "Nothing big.  They're going to pay you fifty thousand dollars to write three books!  I'm in the wrong field here." Zoe said.

            "What is your field of interest?" August asked.

            "Photography." Zoe said.  "I'm into black and white especially."

            "That's true!  We were discussing a few weeks ago about how maybe merging his poetry with a little bit of photography in the book.  At the time he didn't think he would get published, but I knew you would." Grace said looking at August.

            "That's a good idea." August said.  "I would love to look at some of your stuff."

            "Well, I guess I should propose a toast." Lily said.  "To August and his deal with Terrence Hill.  Congrats!"

            A few hours later, everything was finally cleared up.  The dishes were being done, the take home plates were fixed, and the guests were beginning to leave.  Zoe was showing August her portfolios of photographs at the kitchen table while Grace was helping Rick save the dishes.  Lily had left to return Barbara to Shady Side.  Jessie and Katie had left to visit Karen and Henry for a little while.

            "I like these." August said.  "I don't know exactly what direction I would like to go in for the book, but I know we would be able to work around it."

            "Well, I know my skills need a little bit of polishing, but this photography class I'm taking right now is really helping me out with the craft."

            "I think Zoe is more excited about the book that August is." Rick said to Grace.

            "I think he may be just a little nervous about it.  He considers his first publishing experience to be an embarrassment today.  But he's grown since then."

            "So, things are going well?  If you aren't at school, you're at his house.  We're beginning to think you don't live here anymore."

            "He asked me to move in with him." Grace said.  "I'm ready, but I just think it will be better to wait until after Christmas.  The semester is almost over, and then after that there's going to be shopping, and it just wouldn't be a smart time to pack my things up and move in."

            "He holds you on a pedestal.  I noticed how he would look at you with awe."

            "I wish my father could tell me what you've just said."

            "He will one day." Rick said.

            Grace and August walked into his house ready to collapse.  As she put on her pajamas and crawled into bed, August was still in the bathroom getting ready.  

            "I think it went alright, don't you?" August asked as he turned off the light and walked into the room.

            "Yes.  I think my father needs a little more work though."

            "He'll come to one day.  I never noticed any 'I'm going to kill you' glances coming my way." August said as he set the alarm clock.

            Grace laughed as she settled in next him.  

            "We still have Christmas." He said.

            Grace grabbed his hand and started with her habit of examining his fingers with her touch.  "I've been thinking about what you said – about me moving in with you."

            "I don't want to you to feel like you're being rushed into things.  I'm sorry if it has come across like that." August said as he began to run his hands along her back.

            "It's not that, it's just that I think it would be better if we waited until after the holidays.  There is going to be so much to do in the next few weeks, and I don't want the added stress of me moving in."

            "It won't be stressful.  You being here is stress relieving."

            "We're still in the beginning stages though of our relationship."

            "I don't look at it like that.  I think I've been with you for five years."

            "We're going to get there one day though."

            "We're already here." August whispered as they kissed each other goodnight.


	17. Changes

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Rating:  R

Feedback:  My goal is 100 reviews (hint hint)

E-Mail:  strangefruitgirl@hotmail.com

Authors Note:  I apologize for taking so long.  I originally intended for the chapter to be longer than this, but I decided it would be best to just push it into Chapter 18.  Thanks for the patience.

Chapter 17:  Changes

After returning from the Thanksgiving break, Dr. Sutton's analysis paper was due and the semester was almost over. Even though she hadn't officially moved in with him, Grace did have her own little section of the closet for some of her clothes.  

            "I don't see what's the point of giving us a break for the Thanksgiving holiday," Grace said waving around a knife she was using to cut up an apple with.  "then have us return for four days of classes, then give us finals.  Why not just do it all before the Thanksgiving break?" Grace said.

            "Well, I would answer you, but I'm afraid of you waving that knife around." August said sarcastically.  "I don't understand it myself, maybe they think it is better for the students in the end.  You know, give them a little break time and what not." 

            As he flipped through the morning paper, Grace hoped onto the kitchen counter next to him.  "So, anything interesting going on in Chicago today?" 

            "The usual.  Hey, the Orpheum is going to show "Rebel Without A Cause" this week.  Have you ever seen it?"

            "I love that movie. I haven't seen it in ages." Grace said as she gave him a piece of her apple.

            "We could go look for a tree also; a real one."

            Grace looked strangely at August.  "You've never had a Christmas tree in this house?"

            "I've had trees – you know, those small, fake plastic ones that are absolutely dreadful." August said laughing slightly.

            "You have to have a tree in that big living room on yours. The real ones just have this smell to them.  You notice it as soon as you walk in the door."

            "Christmas wasn't always one of my favorite holidays.  It would mean long, wonderfully boring drives to New York to spend with my brother who has a seven year and an eleven month old girl and my younger sister who is constantly giving me the lecture about how I need to make her a sister in law. I'm not getting any younger. Blah blah blah, yada yada yada.  The holiday just always reminded me of loneliness – not having anyone to share it with." August said as he folded up the paper.

            "Well, you're not going to be alone this year." Grace said.

            He lifted his head and gave a look as if he had just reached some sort of epiphany.  "Would you mind repeating that?"

            Grace lowered her head to his, "You're not going to be alone this year."  Then she kissed him.

            August tossed the folded paper over his head.  "Let's go get that tree then." He said as he kissed her.

As the two looked around at the variety of trees available, the chill that was a Chicago winter was beginning its reign over the city. There were a few people looking around for trees, some with children, which had Grace observing them. August snapped her out of the spell when he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"What's wrong?" he whispered. 

"Nothing. I was just thinking." 

"About?" 

"Christmas. I know there is still time, but where are we going to go?" 

As the two walked down the aisles, looking at the trees, the conversation was continued. 

"Are you worried about my family? Is that it?" August asked. 

"No! Ok, maybe, a little. I'm just worried about what the reaction would be if you were to show up with someone that

you once taught in high school. And I stress the last few words" Grace said as she stopped in front a fir tree. 

"You're getting worked up for nothing." 

"Am I?" Grace said as she playfully punched him in the stomach. 

"Yes." August said. It was then that he lowered down his tone. "I told them about you five years ago when I first went home. My sister picked up on something and she practically tortured it out of me." 

"What did you tell her?" 

"I had to explain why I resigned from my position.  She knew it was fishy because she knew that teaching was what I loved to do. I told her what I told you months ago. I had feelings for a student that I should not have had. She was shocked a little, at first, but when I explained it a little more, she understood. At least, I think she understood." August said as he adjusted the hat on Grace's head. 

"And what about the rest of your family? Do they understand?" 

"I told them months ago, when we first started seeing each other." 

"What did you say?" Grace asked. 

"I told them that I have never been this happy in my life. I think they got it and I think we found our tree." August said as he looked behind Grace. 

Grace turned around and inspected the tree. It was about two feet taller than August and it didn't have any gaps in the branches. As August stood guard of the tree, Grace went find someone to wrap the tree in net wire and load it into her trunk. While the two waited in line to pay for the tree, August brought up the conversation again. 

"My parents invited us for Christmas and New Years. If you wanted we could do a split arrangement. Maybe go to my parents for Christmas and yours for New Years, or vice versa. I just think, either way, you should meet the genetic pool that is the Dimitri family." 

"I can hardly wait." Grace said as she straightened her wool gloves. Two hours later, the first real Christmas tree in August Dimitri's house was set up. 

With the ending of the semester came the break for the holidays. Grace ended her semester with A's in every class except for her Shakespeare class that left her a B. August also ended his semester with a good note, being that he also left the Russian Literature class with an A. Even though he still a few years shy of his PhD, August felt the pull of teaching high school English again. He still had his certification and all he would need to do was just drop off his file at the school board office. Grace knew of his wanting to teach again, and she supported him with whatever decision he made. 

Terrence Hill sent notice that his collection of poetry, which August entitled "Without Within" would be officially on bookshelves the following June. August still had to meet with an editor, even though he felt Grace was doing an excellent job at it, the two had just about decided which of Zoe's pictures would go well with the collection.

Then came Christmas. Grace and August decided that Christmas would be spent with his family in New York.  Grace thought it was only fair since August spent Thanksgiving with her family. Lily was a little shocked about the idea at first, but the night before the two left, Grace and August stopped by Manning Manor to exchange gifts with everyone else.  

A few hours later, the two were off to New York.  Grace flipped around the radio stations until she could get a station with a clear reception.  Nothing good was on.

"Do you have that Joni Mitchell cd with you?" Grace asked as she opened the glove compartment and began searching through his collection.

"I'm not too sure.  Why not just put in that Jeff Buckley cd that your sister gave me, or us, shall I say."

"I have to find it first." Grace said still digging.

"I would like to know who even tipped her off about it in the first place, hint hint."

Grace looked up at him and gave him a look in her eyes that slyly said that she didn't know.  "I don't know.  Maybe I just dropped a clue here and there.  Besides, I figured it wouldn't hurt to add a live cd to that growing collection of yours.  I just wish we could have seen him live instead of hearing it from a cd." Grace said as she put the cd in the player.  

As "Dream Brother" began to play, the Illinois state border was crossed.  The conversation between the two flowed as to what Grace would expect.  August clowned around about how the Dimitri family was one of liberal ideals and beliefs, except for Christopher who was the fence sitter of the family. 

"When he married Emily, he also married her and her families conservative backbone.  We're talking full on, here is a five hundred dollar check, supporters of the Bush legacy." 

He told her tales of his older brother Christopher and his younger sister Hanna. She had heard him talk before about his sister and brother, but she never really got detailed descriptions about them.

"My sister, Hanna, is this big time liberal.  If she would have been alive for the Vietnam protests, she would have been there in a heartbeat."

"How old is she?"

"She's 29.  She actually got arrested once in New York City."

"For what?" Grace asked.

"Her and a group of people snuck into this posh fashion show for one of those big time designers who was using fur for his line.  Well, as the models walked out on the runway with these fur coats and what not, Hanna and her little protest friends all jumped up and started to spray paint the coats shouting that 'fur is murder.'"  August said, waving his right hand frantically to help in emphasizing the words.

Grace laughed. "So your sister has had run ins with the law?"

"My parents weren't too happy about her actually being arrested, but they raised us to stand up for what we believe in."

"Did she stay in jail?"

"For a few days.  Her and her friends had to either do community service or pay for the coats that were ruined.  She took the community service."

"So, Hanna lives in New York City?"

"She stayed with me when I was there actually.  Hanna has a Masters degree in psychology, but she decided two years ago that she wanted to go into film studies. The money that my great aunt left to us was saved up for her schooling.  She's studying it at NYU.  Her forte is documentary films.  Supposedly, her and a few of the protest buddies are going to drive cross country to California and sneak into this animal testing lab and will set the animals free – and capture it all on film."

"That's preposterous.  She's pretty much signing her own death warrant."

"Yeah, but she was a little wasted when she told me that last year."

"She sounds really cool."

"I think you'll really like her.  Just don't bring up the glass ceiling in the workplace and animal rights and you'll be just fine.  She gets really worked up for those topics, even if you agree with her."

"Thanks for the advice." Grace said as she laughed at the idea that August had a sister who was almost a criminal.  

August could sense the slight hint of worry in her face.  Thoughts swam in her head about all of those people who couldn't stand their boyfriend/girlfriends relatives.  Worse case scenario, but Grace tried to force those thoughts out of her head.  

"I know what you're thinking about." August said as he reached for Grace's hand.  "I think you are more worried about meeting my family than you were when you told your family about us."

"I can't help it.  We aren't exactly you're everyday normal couple."

"Define normal."

"Ok, I was never one who liked to follow the social norms, but still, I can't help but feel that we're being judged sometimes."

"Grace, who wants to be normal?  Normal can be very very boring.  It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks anyway.  All that matters is that we're happy.  Remember Chekov – there is no room for judgment in love – as you once said."

"What about love equals sacrifice."

"Who says we aren't sacrificing?  You sacrificed spending Christmas with your family for my sake as I did for Thanksgiving."

"I don't mean holidays."

"I know, but I'm going on the literal interpretations here. I don't care what anyone else has to say or think about us or what we have.  I waited all of those years, just living for that one moment, you would tell me that you weren't seeing anyone.  I waited for that second chance, and I have no intention of letting other peoples opinions ruin what we have.  We are so lucky to have found each other again.  How many people do you know can actually say that they were given a second chance?"  He then released his hand from hers.  "I feel the connection." He continued as he placed his hand on his heart.  "In all honesty, that is what kept me going."

"Me too." Grace whispered back as she gave him a knowing smile.  He still had the ability to leave her speechless and it never ceased to amaze her.

            Six hours later, August and Grace were driving into the Syracuse city limits.  The traffic was the usual holiday driving jams, but nothing too bad.  Odd as it was to meet the people who raised and grew up with her August, she felt at home as soon as she stepped out of the car.  

            Hanna ran out to greet the two and jumped into her brother's arms.  As soon as she pulled away from August, she gave Grace a hug that took her by surprise.  She had shoulder length red hair that was cut into layers.  One would easily be able to tell that she was related to August.

            "Oh my God, it's so good to finally meet you." Hanna said.  "You're all Auggie would talk about for a while.  Oh, I'm Hanna." She said as she grabbed Grace's hand and shook it.

            "Nice to meet you." Grace said.

            "I'm sure mom told you that Christopher was going to spend Christmas with Emily's family." Hanna said as she directed her attention back to her brother.

            "I thought he was coming here.  I wanted him to meet Grace."

            "Well, Emily's father had that stroke two weeks ago, so they figured it would be better if they stayed.  He sends his love though.  They sent this really cool e-mail Christmas card.  Baby Clare and Trevor look absolutely adorable."

            Hanna grabbed their bags and started to walk towards the house.  Snow was lightly beginning to fall outside as Grace observed her surroundings.  

            "Auggie?"  Grace said as she started to laugh.  "I thought you were joking about the whole 'Auggie so and so plays keyboards on the new Dylan album' thing."

            "Hey, we all have our little nick names – Gracie." He replied.  "I just hope it doesn't stick to your vocabulary."  

            "Don't worry, I'll leave Hanna to do that."

            "Keep that up and you won't be seeing any of my naked baby photos." August said jokingly as he draped his arm around her shoulder and the two walked towards the house.

            It was the first Christmas that she had not spent with her family.  Grace always remembered hearing former college classmates of hers saying that one truly knew that ones partner was ready for commitment whenever the introduction/spending time with the parents came into play.  It was a dumb theory, one Grace didn't buy into, but still, she couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed by it all.  Never in her right mind would she ever have imagined living out such a moment five years ago.  

            August took Grace's peacoat and hung it on the coat rack next to his.  The house was an old Victorian style home which was old and worn in, but in a good way.  One could tell it had a history just by walking in the doors.  The living room was big enough for a piano and two sofas.  The fireplace was already crackling.  It all brought a smile to her face reminding her of one of Jessie and Katie's favorite words – cozy.

            Before she could get too familiar with the living room, August grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.  Grace could hear the gentle voice that she immediately assumed was Sophia Dimitri.  

            Sophia Dimitri struck Grace as one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.  Her gray hair was pulled back into a small but proper bun and she was wearing a simple pair of khakis with a green cardigan set.  When Grace and August walked into the kitchen, Sophia was on the phone but immediately acknowledged her son and his girlfriend's presence with a smile.

            "Well now, Christopher, don't worry about us.  You and Emily stay in San Francisco with her parents.  Send them our love.  I have to go, August and Grace just arrived.  I'll send them your love.  Ok.  Ok.  Bye." Sophia blew out a breath of frustration as she hung up the phone.  "I swear, that boy drives me up the wall sometimes with all of his worrying.  Hey honey,"

Sophia said as she walked towards her son with open arms.  "It's so good to have you here."

            "It's good to be home." August replied.  Before his mother could release him from her arms, August began the introduction he had been waiting to do for a long time.

            "Mom, I would like to formally introduce you to Grace Manning.  Grace this is my mother, Sophia."

            "It's nice to meet you." Grace said as she shook Sophia's soft hand.

            Sophia pulled Grace in for a hug.  The shock in Grace's eyes immediately caught the attention of August who laughed.

            "Finally, I get to meet the elusive Grace Brooks Manning.  Thank you for coming."

            "Thank you for having me." Grace replied.

            "So, are you two tired from the long drive?"

            "It wasn't too bad.  The traffic for once was actually kind of sane."

            "That's because you had someone there with you for the drive." Sophia replied as she took two coffee mugs from the cabinet and placed them on the kitchen counter and reached for the pot of coffee.

            "Where's dad?"

            "He had to go into town to mail off some gifts for your brother.  He should be back soon." Sophia said as she brought two steaming cups of coffee to Grace and August.  "Here you two are."

            "Thank you." Grace said.

            "Thanks." August said.

            "Where did Hanna go?" Sophia asked.

            "I have no idea.  I think she brought our bags upstairs, but I haven't seen her since."  August replied.

            "She's probably in her room planning out her next big protest.  Excuse me for a moment.  Auggie, show Grace where the sugar and cream are please." Sophia said as she walked out of the kitchen.

            "Well?" August said as he grabbed the sugar and cream from the cabinet and placed the two on the counter in front of Grace.

            "Well what?"

            "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

            "Who said I was worried?" Grace said sarcastically.  "I'll tell you one thing I've learned so far about your family – they sure are into hugging guests.  I've always heard of southern hospitality, but northern hospitality, we've just coined a new phrase."

            "My great great grandmother was from Georgia.  It's must be genetic."

            Sophia walked back into the kitchen and sat at a stool next to the counter as she started to polish a tray of silver utensils.  

            "August.  Grace.  You two sit down.  Your butts are probably numb though from sitting in that car for that long drive.  Are you two hungry?"  
            "No thanks. We ate after we crossed the state line." August said.  "So, how is Emily's dad?"

            "He's getting better.  The stroke wasn't too bad, thank goodness.  But, he'll be fine.  I'll give Pat credit, he's resilient." Sophia said as she grabbed a spoon from the tray.  "So, Grace, what tall tales has August told you about us?  Nothing bad I hope?"

            "Oh, no Mam.  Only good words."

            "Please, call me Sophia.  All of that Mam stuff makes me feel even older than I already am."

             It was then that everyone heard the front door opening and closing.  Edmond Dimitri, in his late sixties, possibly early seventies, walked into the kitchen, still brushing snowflakes off of his sweater. 

            "Gez, Sop, I think we may have to turn the heater up a little tonight."  He stopped suddenly when he saw his two guests.  "August! It's good to see you." He said as he hugged his son.  "Let me guess, you're Grace!"

            "Nice to meet you." Grace said as Edmond hugged her.

            "It's getting colder outside?" Sophia asked.

            "The wind chill is, and this house is almost as old as the Roman Empire."

            After a few more minutes of chat with his parents, August gave Grace the tour of the Dimitri house.  It was a big, four bedroom house, with two bathrooms, and a den.  While Grace knew that she wanted to live in the city for a while, she also knew that this was exactly the kind of house that she wanted to spend a part of her life in.  She saw family photos that went as far back as August in his early years.  He had gotten his red hair from his mother and his eyes from his father.  

            "And this is, or shall I say was, my room growing up." August said as he opened the door.

            "The room looked as if it had been tidied up recently.  There was a vase of fresh cut flowers next to the window.  Hanna took the liberty of putting both of their suitcases in the same room.

            "I guess this means we're roommates." August said as he snuck in a kiss from Grace.  "Remind me to thank Hanna."

            "So, this was your room." Grace said as she looked around.  

            "Well, mom turned Christopher and my room into guest rooms.  That explains why it looks a little dull.  I used to be hip you know."

            "Who says you aren't?" Grace said as she looped her arm around his.

            "It's still pretty early, you want to take a drive around the city?  I could give you the tour. There is this park that is absolutely beautiful around Christmas time.  The snow just clings to the trees and just makes everything so surreal.  It shouldn't be too cold."

            "That sounds good." She replied.

            As Rick added a little bit of water to the tree stand, Lily sat on the carpet, finishing up her task of wrapping gifts.  Her and Rick gave Zoe the keys to the SUV and asked that her and Simon go drive around the neighborhood to look at the houses that were decorated for the holidays.  It was always a spectacle to see.  

            "It feels weird with Grace not here." Lily said as she test measured the paper around a box.

            "I think it's good that she's getting to meet August's parents.  It's about time." Rick said as he wrapped the skirt around the tree stand.

            "I would really like to know what they think about the relationship.  Grace told me she was a little nervous about going.  We all have to do it though – it's part of the courtship."  

            "She'll be fine.  I don't think you give her enough credit sometimes.  She can hold her own with the rest of them."

            "I never underestimated her, I just want her be the best she can be.  I want her to be happy."

            "And she is."

            "I need to hurry up with this stuff; Zoe and Simon are going to be back soon and I told Zoe that I couldn't find the kind of camera lens she wanted in town.  I don't think I've seen her that disappointed since she found out that Santa Claus wasn't real."

            "But you did find the lens right?"

            "Of course I did." Lily said.  "I had to order it online."

            "Well, shopping for Simon was easier than crumb cake."

            "We might as well enjoy the years when everything he wants will be at one store." Lily said.

            It was then that the two heard the SUV being parked in front of the house and the doors opening and shutting.  Lily grabbed everything in a hurry and ran upstairs while Rick tried to make it appear as if nothing had been going on.  

             "Oh, not that story please!" August begged of his sister.

            "I have to tell this one." Hanna said.  

            "You weren't even alive when it happened."

            "So, it's my duty tell the embarrassing stories, even if I didn't actually see them."

            August, Grace, Hanna, Sophia, and Edmond were all gathered around the dining room table recalling stories from the past.  Dinner was just finished and everyone, except Hanna, was chatting over merlot.

            "Dad was painting the shed in the backyard one summer and Auggie and Christopher were hanging around in the back yard playing, or doing whatever it was that the two of you were doing."

            "We were playing airplane pilots I think."

            "But anyway, so, Dad is standing on the ladder and the paint is in a tray, full to the brim."

            "I kept telling those boys not to run around the ladder with me on it, but of course, they never listened." Edmond added in.

            "So, Christopher and Auggie started chasing each other around, and August wasn't watching where he was going."

            "I ran smack dab into the ladder, knocking over the paint and dad." August said as he was beginning to laugh.

            "Christopher couldn't slow down in time to stop himself, and he joined the two of them.  The paint was all over their clothes and hair."

            "Thank heavens it was lead free."

            "Dad had to cut off August and Christopher's hair because he was afraid the paint wouldn't fully wash out." 

"Edmond tried to cover it up and say that the boys wanted him to cut their hair." Sophia said.  "I knew it wasn't the case when I saw August.  Poor boy looked like he was crying all afternoon.  It didn't help that he had a black eye to go with that awful haircut too."

            "You know, now that I think about it, that paint may have done wonders for my hair." August said jokingly. "Ok, no more embarrassing stories.  That's enough for one night."

            The phone rang in the kitchen.  Edmond got up to go answer it as everyone else continued to laugh about the story.  Edmond walked back into the dining room.

            "August, Christopher is on the phone.  He wants to say hi." Edmond said.

            August got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen.  As he passed by the chair Grace was in, he softly ran his hand over her shoulder.  Sophia got up and brought a few empty glasses to the kitchen.  

            "Would you like some help with that?" Grace offered.

            "No thanks.  I have a rule around here – guests don't clean.  That's what my kids are for." Sophia said as she walked out of the dining room.

            "I'm so glad you're here." Hanna said as she moved to the chair next to Grace's.  "It's good to see my brother smile again.  I'm so glad he's with you and not with that Chris woman."

            "I'm guessing you didn't care for her."

            "Those words are too kind, really.  You know how there are just some people who you have personality clashes with, she is one of those people."

            "I met her once actually.  She seemed nice."

            "Yeah, for someone who, excuse my language, thought her shit didn't stink.  I just felt that she thought she was too good for everyone.  And some of the clothes she would wear!  But seriously, I remember when he came home for a few days after he resigned.  He told me about you and I kept hearing in my head that old song from the Police.  You know, "Don't Stand So Close To Me."

            "Oh God, I remember that one.  Some of my former classmates at Upton Sinclair would tease me with that song for days."

            "But, there was a way he spoke of you, in the highest respect.  He said you were an old soul who had so much to give to the world.  That was one of the things that struck his fancy.  He was so afraid of what he felt and at the same time he was so sure of it.  He dated a few girls, but no one he would seriously consider settling down with.  I figured that you had to have brown hair and eyes because all of the girls he dated afterwards had those characteristics."

            "It was just a bomb that was waiting to go off though.  I think I knew that, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.  He was the first grown man who I had ever had a crush on.  At first, I thought it was just a phase – as soon as I would be done with the class, I would forget about him.  I remember him telling me once that I should say what I was so afraid to say to the person I was so afraid to tell it to.  I think I began to truly live my life that day."

            As August pulled the comforter and sheets back from the bed, Grace walked into the room and shut the door behind her gently.

            "I don't want to wake your parents." Grace said.

            "Don't worry, they sleep like logs." August said as he climbed into bed. Grace followed suit.

            "I was thinking earlier today about how all those years ago, when you publicly humiliated me in front of your class, I never in my right mind would of thought that I would be spending the holidays with you and your family – sleeping in the bed that you slept in growing up.  I think I have to pinch myself sometimes."

            "Drugs.  That's it."

            "That's right." Grace said as she went to kiss him.  "You are very" she kissed his cheek "very" she kissed his chin "very" she kissed his lips "addictive."

            "Glad to know I have that effect on you."

            "I'm going to quote this wonderful poet when I say this – that we are so lucky to have found each other.  It sounds so clichéd at times, but talking to Hanna made me realize that." Grace said as she slid her hand down his cheek.  "Goodnight." Grace said as she kissed him.

            "Goodnight."    

            Grace awoke the next morning to see snow lightly falling from the sky.  As she stretched out her arms and legs she felt August's arm tighten its grip around her stomach.

            "Merry Christmas Eve." August mumbled in his pillow.

            "Good morning.  How did you sleep?"

            "Very good." He said as he lifted her shirt a little and started to kiss her stomach. "This would be a perfect day to just stay in bed.  I could make love to you all day."

            "With you parents and sister just down the hall?  Feeling a little dangerous today, aren't we?"  She said as he faced her and continued kissing her.

            "Now is the time for you to tell me that we have to stop." August said as his hands started to glide up under her shirt.  

            "I'm going to have to put you on hold for that." Grace said as she grabbed his hands; still, he made his way down her neck with his kisses.  She then wrapped her arms around his neck when he returned to face her.  "But don't worry, we'll make up for it when we get back home."

            "Promise?" August said with a slight laugh.

            "I know you wouldn't allow me to break it." Grace replied back as she kissed him.

            It was then that August moved his head down and laid it to where he could hear her heart beating.  Grace ran her fingers through his hair as the two remained like that for a few minutes. Never in a millions years was all the both of them could think of.  

            Christmas Eve wasn't an event of chaos, unlike, the major holidays at her house with her mother running around trying to get everything organized.  At the Dimitri household, everything was calm and steady.  Sophia was trying to get everything set up for the next day by preparing things ahead of time.  

            The day went by pretty fast.  Grace spent the day getting to know the Dimitri family.  Edmond Dimitri was an archaeologist that retired at the end of the fall semester that year.  He used to teach the subject, his specialty being in Meso-American archaeology.  He was nicknamed Doc by his students and every year during the summer break he would plan out an "expedition" as he liked to call them for his former archaeology students who wanted to tag along for the adventure.  He gardened in his spare time.  

Sophia Dimitri was a former piano teacher who taught all three of her kids the instrument.  She gave lessons from their home and in her spare time volunteered at a local shelter for battered women and children.  Whenever she could, she would coordinate fundraising events that would include walking marathons and even dance offs.  

Hanna was still attending film school at NYU.  She worked part time at one of her former Psychology Professors psychotherapy practice.  Her job was that of a research assistant.  She was dating a guitarist from a punk band and told her family that he couldn't come down to visit because of a family trip to visit relatives in Vancouver.   

Grace saw every family photo album Sophia and Edmond could dig up. Her favorite picture was one of August when he was around five years old.  She could tell it was taken in their backyard.  The sunlight made his red hair stand out even more than it usually did.  It stood out even more than the missing front tooth.      

            That night everyone gathered in the living room and watched "It's A Wonderful Life."  Grace remembered hearing August mention how it was practically a family tradition.  Besides, it played every year on television, so it was kind of hard not to avoid.  Grace began to think of the incoming months.  She was due to return to school in a few weeks, and she already had it set that she would move in with August after the New Year.  August would continue also with one more semester of school and then he would return to teaching.  He still wasn't too sure if he wanted to pursue his PhD part time.  Unlike Grace, he didn't appear to be too worried about it.  She figured that he would know when the time came.  

            Christmas.  Even though she had heard her mother talk about how the Mannings had Jewish blood in them, Christmas was still celebrated. It never did baffle her; she had just grown accustomed to it.  August and Grace had went in together, buying Sophia a new piano stool.  Edmond had given his son a hint to cure the constant complaints his wife would dish out about how bad the stool was getting.  It wasn't as glamorous a gift as August would have wanted to give his own mother, but it was something that she needed.  

            Edmond had received a recently published book on Mayan and Aztec death rites along with a new set of digging tools.  August remembered his father having that set of tools ever since he was a teenager and he figured that it was time for a new set of tools for a new chapter in his life – retirement.

            August gave Hanna two concert tickets to see The Hives at the Hammerstein Ballroom.  August had given Grace a sweater that he had been seeing her admire for a few weeks, and he somehow found a first edition book of stories by Anton Chekov.  It was old and had that particular smell that Grace loved with old books.

            Grace gave August a filing system for him to get all of his works organized.  She would look at the disorganization that was his poetry and stories and would get a headache just trying to put everything in its right place.  Grace often joked that she would get him that and she finally did.  Along with the system, Grace gave August a Linda Ronstadt signed record that she was lucky enough to have found on ebay.  She paid a good deal for it, but she knew that it was worth it for him.  

            The dinner was a mix between a vegetarian cuisine for Hanna's taste and a full on meat fest for everyone else in attendance.  It was a lovely moment for Grace in realizing that things were changing for everyone.  She was once so afraid of change, but now, she was beginning to ease into it.  It felt comfortable, warm, like a sweater that one never gets tired of, one that could never be outgrown.  Grace and August would leave tomorrow morning

            As Grace sat on the bed flipping through the book, she would often find herself inhaling the scent of the book.  August walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

            "Can I ask you something?  Where did you find this?"

            "When I was staying in New York, there was this little bookstore that specialized in first edition books.  I called them to see if they had what I was looking for and asked Hanna to pick it up for me."

            "I love it.  Thank you."

            "Thank you for the record.  What kind of idiot would put something like that on auction?"

            "It plays like new too.  I tested it out when you were gone one day."

            "So, tomorrow, we'll be driving back to the windy city.  I was thinking that we would leave after breakfast.  Is that alright with you?"

            "That's fine.  Whenever you are ready."

            At five in the morning, Grace woke up at the sound of a piano downstairs.  She immediately noticed that August wasn't there.  She walked downstairs to find August playing a tune unfamiliar to her ears.  For a few minutes she watched him play.  Sensing another presence, he turned around to see Grace standing at the stairs.  

            "Hey, come here." August said as he scooted over on the bench and made room for her.

            "What are you doing up this early?" she said as she sat down.

            "I woke up thirty minutes ago and I couldn't fall back asleep.  I watched you sleep for a little while.  I figured it wouldn't hurt to freshen up on my piano skills."

            "Play something for me."

            "Any special requests."

            "I don't know, anything.  Surprise me."

            "You asked for it." 

            August began to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata."  Grace rested her head against his arm as she watched his fingers lightly touch the various keys.  His hands moved, softly swaying with the tune.  Every once and a while she closed her eyes, just letting the flow enter her ears.  She didn't even notice when the song was over.  

            "Since when have you been a Beethoven fan?"

            "My mother made me learn this when I was fourteen.  She was a huge fan of that kind of stuff.  Of all the stuff she made us learn, this was my favorite piece."

            "Did you know that Beethoven had to lower the piano to the floor when writing his music?  He would lay his head on the floor to feel the vibrations to get the right notes.  I remember taking a fine arts survey class and my professor loved Beethoven.  She always was astounded with the fact that a man who was deaf could write such beautiful music.  She said that the first time she had ever heard "Moonlight Sonata" she cried.  That piece always stuck out for me."

            "I was thinking about making everyone breakfast.  Would you care to help me?"

            "I would be delighted." Grace said.

            Breakfast was served an hour later once again, catering to every person.  It was a quiet morning and a quiet breakfast for everyone.  There was still snow on the roads, but nothing too big of a deal.  The weather allowed Grace and August to take one more walk around the neighborhood.  

            Then came the time to leave.

            "Thanks so much for having me." Grace said as she hugged Edmond and Sophia bye.  

            "Thanks for coming over.  It was so nice to finally meet you." Hanna said.  

            "August.  Grace.  Don't be strangers." Sophia warned.

            "You two have a safe drive back." Hanna said.

            "You too." August replied back to his sister.

            "That was nice." Grace said as they were on the highway. 

            "I'm glad you met them."

            "What's weird is that I can imagine you growing up in a household like that.  I'll admit, I never would of guessed that your father was an archaeologist.  I would of thought a doctor or a lawyer, even an engineer."

            "Engineer!"

            "I said I was imagining."            

            "It went well though.  It went very well.  Hanna took to you like you were a long lost sister."  
            "I felt like I had known her for a long time when we would talk to each other.  Let's just hope that she doesn't get arrested again."

            "So, when would you like to start bringing your stuff in?"

            "Well, I could start tomorrow.  There shouldn't be that much to move in the first place.  I just have clothes and books mostly."

            "I am making room for those books also.  Maybe we should just invest in another bookshelf.  We could start our own library practically."

            The drive home was quiet and good.  Even though the two got caught up in a few traffic jams, it was nothing too bad.  

Once again, the ever present thought that changes were going to be made came into her head again.  She felt they were for the best and was now fully willing to welcome them in full force. She knew that as long as she had him by her side, everything was going to be alright.  


	18. Weddings And Birthday Girls

Title:  Reunification

Author:  Lisbeth

Rating: R

Feedback:  One word.  Three syllables.  Essential.

Authors Note:  After this chapter, there will be one more left for "Reunification."  After suggestions and serious thought, I am considering re-writing this story, but from August Dimitri's point of view.  I don't know if I should just let sleeping dogs lie, or try and write things from a male perspective.  We will just have to see.

Chapter 18:  Wedding Days and Birthday Girls

            On the second day of the New Year, Grace began to move her things into August Dimitri's house.  Grace didn't have too much to bring, mainly just clothes, books, and cd's.  Surprisingly, it was done in one day.  Grace wanted everything to be settled in before the spring semester would start.  

            Even though the house had two bedrooms, August had always used the second room as a spare room for furniture and other things that he didn't really know what to do with.  

            "You know, we really should clean out that room." Grace said as the two added her books to his already huge collection.

            "I know.  I imagine the dust bunnies have taken over.  Some of that stuff I would like to give to the local homeless shelter."

            "That's a good idea.  About how long do you think it would take to clean it up, walls and everything."

            "I would say a few good hours, but nothing we couldn't handle.  It wouldn't hurt if we just redid the entire room; you know, paint it and everything.  Our first big project."

            "What kind of room would you want to make it into?"

            "Well, a library wouldn't be a bad idea, considering that I think our books total almost in the hundreds."

            "One hundred and twenty-two to be exact." Grace said.  "It would make a nice reading room, or office even, being that you will be busy with your writing career and grading papers and what not."

            "Just as long as it doesn't have that stuffy feel to it.  I wouldn't want to feel like I was in some episode of Masterpiece Theater or something."

            "I don't know, you might look good with a pipe in your mouth." 

            "Very funny." August said as he lightly hit a book against Grace's shoulder.

            With the passage of time came spring and all of the changes that the season brings.  Grace had started the spring semester with full force, taking in sixteen credit hours at the university.  Her classes were five days a week, much to her dislike, while August returned to teaching.  He didn't like leaving his pursuit of a PhD undone, but the pull of teaching had won out the battle in the end.  He started off as a teaching assistant to a woman who was going to retire that summer.  The next fall, he would take her place.

            Even though Lily was a little shocked at the fact that her daughter was moving in with August so soon, she still offered to help her daughter pack up her things when the time came.  Jake harbored a little resentment at the idea, but he still knew that it was Grace's decision, not his.  He would admit to anyone, that he had warmed up to his daughters significant other, but he still found it difficult to take in at times. Jake's main concern was that Grace was indeed happy – and she was. 

            "What time do you want to get up tomorrow?" Grace asked as she set the alarm clock.

            "Oh, I guess 6:30 would be good.  You're going to walk tomorrow right?"

            "Yes."

            "I think I may go with you."

            "I'll warn you – I walk fast, and I don't wait behind for stragglers." Grace said as she continued to mess around with the clock.

            "I'll take my chances." August said as he crawled into bed.

            Grace walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  A minute later she walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed.  She wasn't really paying attention, but something immediately caught her eye as soon as she reached the bed.  On her pillow rested a black velvet box.  An immediate shock came to her.

            "What's that?" Grace said deadpan as she kept her strong gaze on the box.

            "I don't know?" August tried to say innocently.  "Why don't you open it up and see."

            "I………….don't know if I want to."  Grace said.  "God, that didn't sound right. I'm sorry. I just made a complete jackass out of myself."

            "Just open it." August said smiling.

            Grace reached for the box and opened to find an amber ring sitting in it.  

            "I saw it in a shop window a few weeks ago.  I wasn't too sure if you would like it, but I thought that I would just give it a shot and see."

            "It's beautiful – really beautiful."

            "It's not an engagement ring – more like a commitment ring.  I just didn't expect the reaction you had at first.  I'll take some of the blame for the suddenness of it though."

            "I'm sorry if it came out wrong.  I honestly thought that it was "the" ring for a few seconds."

            "I know you're not ready for that Grace – we're not ready for that, at least, not yet.  I fully intend on giving you "the" ring one day though."

            "Thank you." Grace whispered as she took the ring out of the box and observed it more carefully.  There was an inscription.  Grace read it to herself.  "Love A.D."

            "I didn't know what else to put on there, so I just went for the minimalist approach." August said as he approached her.

            "I love it." Grace said.  

"Amber always reminded me of you.  It is something so natural, pure, almost untainted.  It never really needs much to make it stand out on its own." August told Grace as she smiled at him.  "Well in this case, a lovely woman's finger will do just fine."

Grace's eyes were beginning to well up with tears as she tried to think of something to say.  She always came up empty though, but she could only smile at him.  She could only hope that he could somehow read her thoughts in her eyes.  And odd as it was, he knew.

"Sshhhhh.  I know." August said as he placed his fingertip on her lips.  She responded back by kissing the finger.

"I love you." Grace said looking at August.

            "Let me put in on for you." August said as she handed the ring to him.  He slipped the ring on her wedding band finger.

            "I always heard it was bad luck to wear rings on this finger." Grace said.

            "Well, this one will bring us good luck.  I love you so much; I hope you know that." August replied as he kissed her.  

            Grace kissed him back and crawled into bed with August.  "How could I not." Grace said as she lie next to him.  It felt weird to have a ring on that particular finger, but she was beginning to love the feeling it gave her.  

Karen Sammler's wedding to Henry Higgins was going to begin in a matter of time. The Delroy's backyard was prepared and ready to host the event.  Karen and Henry had chosen simple flower arrangements that consisted of white roses and lilies of the valley.  Karen originally wanted her daughter to be the maid of honor, but Jessie insisted that it be Judy.  

The wedding dress was a simple white sleeveless linen dress that fell slightly past her knees.  Karen always intended for the wedding to be a small and simple ceremony for close friends and family.  Judy's dress was lavender and closely modeled after Karen's dress. Her hair was pinned up and the bouquet of choice was small one consisting of white roses.  

Eli and Hayden had arrived a week earlier and were staying with Karen and Henry.  The two were asked to play the wedding serenade as Eli's mother walked down the aisle.  Zoe had arrived with Lily and Rick a few hours earlier to help in making sure that everything was going according to plan.  The justice of the peace was running a little late, but overall, things were going pretty good.  Katie and Jessie had been at the Delroy's since the early morning.  

"I can't believe this is happening." Karen said to herself in the mirror.  Jessie was putting the finishing touches on her mother's hair while Judy brought the flat sandals that Karen had chosen to wear to her.

            "Mom, calm down.  You're going to be fine.  It's not like you haven't done this before." Jessie said.

            "Yes, but I think I'm more nervous now than I was when I married your father."

            "That was a long time ago though."

            "But some things don't change."

            "I bet he's just as nervous as you are." Judy said reassuringly.

            "Well, what if the justice of the peace doesn't show up on time.  What if the food is bad? What if I trip down the aisle?"

            "Ok, stop it.  The food looks wonderful and you won't trip because you are wearing flat sandals."

            "I just got off the phone with Mr. Seldon.  He is on his way and will be here, if not exactly on time, a few minutes late." Judy said.

            "Breathe." Karen kept telling herself.  "Who says you can't do this the second time around?"

            Eli was tuning his guitar tightening and loosening the strings as he delicately listened to the sounds.  Hayden was sitting next to him wiping her bow and reading over the sheet music that was going to be played.  Katie walked up to them dressed in a black pencil skirt with a gray blouse.

            "Hey, you two nervous?"

            "Us, nervous, never." Hayden answered in her Australian accent.  Hayden was dressed in a simple navy blue suit that brought out her chin length blond mane.  Her skin was lightly bronzed, as one would expect from someone who lived in Australia.  

            "So is everyone here?" Eli asked.

            "Well, just about everyone.  Grace and August should be arriving any minute now."

            "Oh yeah, I've been dying to see that." Eli said.

            "You're not going to give her any crap about that are you?" Hayden jumped in.

            "I just want to see it for myself."

            "Well, I'm sure Jessie told you that they're living together now." Katie said.

            "I'm cool with her seeing whoever she wants, but I can't help but feel a little weird about it.  Hello, the guy used to be her teacher."

            "So, is he cute?" Hayden asked.

            "Hayden!" Eli asked.

            "Well, he's got red hair and eyes that are either blue or green.  One could almost spend an hour debating over that subject alone.  He's going to be a published poet this coming summer and I personally think he is wonderful for Grace."

            "Red hair.  Eli knows I just love those redheads." Hayden said jokingly, poking Eli with her cello bow.

            "Ha. Ha.  I hardly know the guy ok.  All I know is that Grace was big time depressed for a good while after he had to resign.  No one else noticed it, or at least didn't make an effort to talk to her about it, and she would never tell me anything." Eli retorted back.

            "Well, it didn't help that you made fun of him when all of those rumors started." Jessie said as she walked into the conversation.

            "How's mom?" Eli asked.

            "She's nervous.  The usual jitters."

            "Where's Henry?" Katie asked.

            "He's welcoming in the guests last time I checked." Jessie said.

            "How many people were invited again?" Hayden asked.

            "I think around forty-five." Katie answered.

            "Nervous?" Jessie asked.

            "Just a little bit.  This is our first American audience."

            It was then that they heard a vehicle pulling up.  Katie walked to the window and peered out to find that Grace and August had just arrived.  August was dressed in a suit and Grace was wearing a maroon dress.  As they entered the gate that lead to the backyard, the two looked around at the surroundings.  

            Sydney and Michael Delroy were well known for having the best garden in town, let alone of the biggest.  At least once a year they would win the local chamber of commerce's yard of the month award.  It didn't hurt that Michael was a botanist also.  Sydney and Michael were also good friends of Karen and Henry's.  When Karen was listing possible places for the wedding, the Delroy's insisted it be held in their backyard.

            The flowerbeds were in full bloom and a little gazebo was in the center of the yard.  The backyard was divided up into the usual two sections, one being for the bride's family and the other for the groom's.  There were vines that stretched on the gazebo that gave way to little flowers.  It almost looked like something from a fairy tale.

            "Hey you two!" Zoe said as she walked towards August and Grace with her camera around her neck.  "Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" She continued as she tightened the grip on her camera.

            "Are you the wedding photographer?" August asked.

            "No, but I figured these shots would be good for my class."

            "Where's everyone else?" Grace said looking around.

            "Well, Mom and Rick are chatting it up with some people who I have never even met.  Simon is playing with Henry's nephew somewhere.  Last time I checked, Jessie and Katie were talking to Eli and Hayden.  They're going to play the wedding serenade."

            "Where are they?" Grace asked.

            "The living room.  It's supposed to be their rehearsal space."

            Grace and August walked into the house, trying to wade their way around the guests.  Finally, they made their way to the living room where Jessie and Katie were still there with Eli and Hayden.

            "Hayden Bothwell!  Long time no see." Grace said as she saw her stepbrother's girlfriend.

            Hayden got up from her seat and ran up to Grace.  "I missed you so much!" Hayden said as she hugged Grace.  

            "Hey Grace." Eli said as he walked towards her.  

            "It's been so long." Grace said as she hugged him.

            "Almost a year last time I checked." 

            "Hello Mr. Dimitri, or is it August?" Eli asked as he went to shake his hand.

            "August please." He replied as they shook hands.

            Even though Grace feared there would be a little tension, she saw some of it dissipate when the two of them shook hands.  

            "So, how is your mother doing?" Grace asked Jessie and Eli.

            "Nervous, as usual.  We've given her a nickname – Nervine." Eli stated.

            "We're still waiting on the justice of the peace to arrive though.  He said he was going to be a few minutes late."  Jessie said.

            While everyone continued on with the conversation, the ring of the doorbell was heard.  Jessie opened the door to see a slim man with glasses and black hair standing at the door.  He was dusting his pants off a little.

            "Hello.  I'm Marshall Seldon.  This is the Delroy residence am I right?"

            "Yes it is, come on in." Jessie said as she welcomed him in.

            "I'm sorry that I'm late.  Flat tire and all."

            "We were expecting you a little later really." 

            "Well, I'm here now." Mr. Seldon said smiling.

            "You've got a little dirt on your sleeve." Grace said as she waved her hands around the spot on her arm as if it would somehow erase the dirt from his jacket.

            Suddenly noticing, "Oh, thank you." Mr. Seldon said dusting his sleeve off.

            "I'll go get mom and Henry." Eli said as he walked out of the room.

            Twenty minutes later everyone was taking their seats and getting ready for the wedding.  Henry was waiting next to Mr. Seldon while Eli and Hayden began playing Pachelbel's Canon in D minor while the flower children walked down the aisle.  Judy then walked down aisle with Henry's brother on her arm.  When the two reached the end of the aisle, they moved inside of the gazebo each standing on the side of Mr. Seldon.  

            It was then that Eli and Hayden started playing the wedding serenade.  Everyone stood up to look at Karen as she walked down the aisle by herself carrying the bouquet.  Anyone would say that she looked like a million bucks.  As she walked down the aisle she smiled directly at her daughter as she walked by her.  By the time the serenade was over, Karen had made her way into the gazebo.  

            Marshall Seldon began the ceremony with a little chit chat revolving around the neighborhood and how nice the residents were, in regards to helping him with his flat tire.  A few laughs were shared, but eventually Seldon got to the point.  

            "Do you, Henry Higgins, take Karen Sammler to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and health, till death do you part."

            "I do." Henry said beaming.

            "And do you, Karen Sammler, take Henry Higgins to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and health, till death do you part."

            "I do." Karen replied.

            "By the power invested in me and the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may now kiss the bride."  Seldon announced.

            Jessie and Katie began to shout and clap as the two kissed.  Everyone else who attended soon followed suit.  It was then time to get the party started and the Delroy's had everything ready to go.  The two French doors that led into the dining room were opened and everyone was allowed in.  The caterer had everything ready to serve as soon as the doors were opened.  A small band was hired to entertain everyone and when people walked into the house, they set up their instruments outside.  Big Bang Theory began their set as soon as they were ready to go.

As Big Bang Theory continued on with their big band, jazz infused, marathon of music, everyone continued dancing, enjoying the setting and the atmosphere evoked by it all. It was nighttime and the Delroy's had hung white lights all over the backyard to give the place an ethereal feel.  It still felt like a fairy tale to all those in attendance. Grace and August danced along to the bands cover version of  "Mack The Knife."

            "I didn't know you could dance this well." Grace said as they two danced.

            "I love surprising you.  I recall telling you once that you could call me Mr. Surprises."

            "I like August Dimitri more though."

            "Ok, that'll do just as well." August said as he dipped a laughing Grace.

            "I'm really getting into this kind of music."

            "Then we have to go to New Orleans.  It is, after all, the birthplace of jazz.  It is beautiful there, almost a country of its own.  There's a story for every street and it is one, if not the, most haunted city in the United States."

            "Someone's been watching their Travel Channel."

            "I have a cousin that lives there.  She and her husband give tours around the city.  We would have to go in the fall though, the humidity and heat in the summer is absolutely dreadful."

            "I'll clear my books up for it." Grace said as they continued to dance.

            As the song ended, everyone applauded the band as they took a small break.  The stereo system was brought out and Billie Holiday's voice soon came out of the speakers.

            "Excuse me, can I cut in?" Zoe said.

            "Sure.  I need a break from twinkle toes here." Grace said as she let go of August's hands.

            "Thanks." Zoe said.

            Grace looked around and spotted Hayden chatting with Jessie and Katie walked towards the little group when Eli suddenly was in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks.  

            "Care to dance?" Eli asked.

            "I guess so." Grace said sarcastically.

            "So, he is the one." Eli stated.

            "I think so – in fact, I know so." Grace replied.

            "I remember when Jessie told me that you had him in one of your classes.  I didn't know whether to be happy for you or sad.  I was just worried about how you would handle the situation."

            "You don't care for him?"

            "I never said that.  It's weird, that's all."

            "It's also weird that you're in college and dating the first chair of the Sydney orchestra instead of some wild girl from a punk band."

            "True. I'll give you that one."

            They both smiled at the comment.

            "I haven't seen you smile like that in so long.  I wouldn't even be able to remember the last time I saw one."

            "He is a safe harbor; he reminds me of a big teddy bear at times. The world is scary but when I'm with him I feel like everything is in its right place.  You know that warm feeling that you get when you know that everything is alright – that's what it's like when I'm with him." Grace glanced at August, still dancing with Zoe.  

            When he saw her looking at him, he winked at her.

            "I think Zoe is dancing with every person of the opposite sex tonight." Eli said.  "I saw her dancing with Henry's father three times already. I guess that's what happens when you don't have a boyfriend."

            "I don't know.  Dad says that she's been eyeing this guy at work, Jared.  Apparently it's a love hate relationship – the best kind.  So, any big plans regarding Hayden."

            "I don't know.  I honestly think that I could spend the rest of my life with her, but she's very independent.  She needs her space every now and then."

            "And what's wrong with that?"

            "Nothing.  I think it's one of the things that I love about her.  I'm not afraid to take the next step, I've been tempted, but I like where we're at right now."

            "There's nothing wrong with that."

            "Yeah, but it doesn't seem like that when I hear that you are living with August after seeing him for a few months."

            "We have history – that's the catch." Grace said.

            "How could I forget?" Eli responded.  "Seriously, I'm happy for you.  I know you don't really need my approval or anything, but still, go for it.  What about Jake?"

            "Dad is still in the 'trying to adjust to it' period.  I don't think he was all too keen about me moving in with him.  He'll get used to it though."

            "And what about this ring?  Have your parents seen it?" Eli said as he waved her left hand around.

            "It's a simple commitment ring ok.  They haven't seen it yet.  In fact, I really haven't seen mom and Rick around."  

            "Dad said that Simon wasn't feeling too good a little while ago.  He had a little too much fun at the buffet table I think.  I've never seen a kid eat so many Italian meatballs."

            "When are you and Hayden leaving?"

            "In two days.  Hayden has to be back in a few days to begin rehearsing for the orchestra's next show.  Plus, I have a big exam coming up next week and I haven't even started preparing for it yet."

            "What course?" Grace asked.

            "Psychology – Adolescent to be exact."

            "Sounds interesting."

            "It is, but I'll stick with music. So, there aren't going to be any wedding plans for a long time."

            "Not anytime soon."

            "And he's ok with that."

            "We both are.  He knows that I'm not ready for that.  I've always wanted to wait until I was done with school and at least had a full time career before ever settling down."

            "But he might be sixty before that happens." Eli joked.

            "Eli, shut up!" Grace retorted back.

            "And I'm assuming that you two aren't waiting until you're married until you – you know….."

            "I'll say it again – shut up Eli." Grace said laughing.

            A few hours later it was time for Karen to toss the bouquet.  Jessie, Katie, Grace, and Zoe were among the women who were in the crowd.  Karen tossed the bouquet and just about everyone jumped up for delicate prize.  But as soon as it landed in someone's hands, everyone backed away to see just who had ended up catching it.  Grace and Jessie backed away to give the person some room.  Katie held the bouquet up in the air as she ran towards Jessie.

            "No you didn't!" Jessie stammered as she kissed Katie.

            "Ok, I bribed your mom into tossing it my way.  I'm joking!" Katie replied.

            "So, when are we going to get the invitations?" Grace joked. 

            "So, Jared is totally giving me little clues that he's into me.  But I want him to just flat out ask me out." Zoe ranted in the Manning Manor kitchen.  Grace was kneading some bread dough while Lily was chopping up vegetables.

            "Why not just ask him out?" Grace said.

            "Grace!" Lily said.

            "Come on, this isn't the 1950's.  A girl can ask out a guy if she wants to.  I say you should just go for it."

            "I don't want to seem desperate though, even though I sometimes feel like that.  Marvin says he is always seeing him stare at me." Zoe said as she looked at her mother and sister.

            "What kind of clues does he give?" Lily asked.

            "Well, he sometimes lightly brushes against my arm when he walks by me.  He puts his arm around me sometimes.  Dad likes him; he's a good worker.  Plus, he has a twenty year life plan."

            "Twenty year life plan." Lily asked confused.

            "Yeah, he wants to go to Northwestern and major in Philosophy.  Then he wants to go to law school.  After a while he wants to go back to get his PhD and focus on epistemology."

            "Epista what?" Lily said.

            "Epistemology.  It's the philosophical study of human knowledge and how we retain it." Zoe replied.

            "You learn something new everyday. Plus, he remarkably has time to fit in the basketball team." Lily said.

            "He sounds like a walking textbook. Any room for marriage and kids?" Grace said.

            "Somewhere in there I guess.  He is also captain of the debate team." Zoe said.

            "That's a lot for someone who isn't even old enough to vote yet." Lily said knowingly.

            "There's nothing wrong with having goals." Zoe said

            "I'm surprised he hasn't slipped in a run for the presidency in there." Grace added in.

            "Very funny." Zoe said.

            "I thought you didn't care for him.  I seem to remember that night you had to pull a double and his car was messed up or something." Grace said.

            "Ok.  I know, I was a little resentful towards him that night, but I pulled a double and it was just a bad night overall.  He apologized for ruining my night I might add.  I mean, we would always get into little petty arguments about stuff at work, but we have chemistry.  You see it all the time in the movies, the people who always have those tight arguments always end up together by the end.  That's how we are sometimes I guess."

            "Well, opposites attract. I would like to meet this guy." Lily said.  "Really.  And if your father thinks he's ok, then I will really have to meet him."

            Grace put the bread into the pan and set in it the oven.  She then went to wash her hands.

            "So, where is August today?" Zoe asked.

            "He's turning in the final copy of his manuscript for Terrence Hill.  He asked me to thank you for the photos."

            "No, tell him I said thank you." Zoe replied back.  "A lot of people don't get an opportunity like that and I will forever be grateful for that."

            Grace dried up her hands and pulled out the ring August gave her from her pocket.

            "What's that?" Lily said out of curiosity.

            "Oh, August gave it to me a few weeks ago."

            "Really?" Lily said as she moved in to observe the ring up close and personal.  "It's beautiful."

            "Thanks."

            "What was the occasion?" Zoe asked as she looked at it.

            "Nothing really.  I walked out of the bathroom and it was there on my pillow in a box.  For a second I thought he was going to propose."

            Lily silently breathed in a sigh of relief.

            "Why not get married?" Zoe said.

            "Because I'm not anywhere near ready for that big of a leap."

            "Good.  You don't want to get married too young because you don't really get the chance to experience different kinds of people." Lily said.

            "What do you mean, "experience."" Grace asked.

            "You know, meet different kinds of people – see different places and what not."

            "I can do those things with August.  Besides, I've done a lot of that in Boston.  You think he isn't good enough for me?" Grace asked.

            "I'm not saying that Grace.  I just don't think you should jump into the water without knowing how deep it is at first."

            "I'm not doing that Mom.  I would hope that you would have a little more faith in me in that matter."

            "I do Grace.  I just don't want you make any mistakes."

            "I knew it.  You've never supported us ever since you first found out about us seeing each other."

            "Grace, that's not fair and you know it."

            "What is fair?  You know, if you didn't approve you could of just came flat out and told me and then I wouldn't of had to waste your time in you trying to get to know him."

            "Ok, will you two calm down please." Zoe said.

            "Has anything you've told me, your opinion of him, been the truth." Grace asked.

            "Here is the truth – yes, I wish you would be with someone close to your age, but I really cannot control that.  And yes, I do like him.  August has been very good for you.  I think he is worthy of your time and love, but I don't want you to feel that you have to tie yourself down to him."

            "I don't feel like that Mom.  He doesn't keep me down; he does everything he can to lift me up higher than he possibly can.  No other person has ever been able to do that for me – make me feel like I could do anything I wanted to with only trying.  I think it kills you with jealousy to think that someone, besides you, could do that to me.  I'm going to leave before I say something that I may regret." Grace said as she walked towards the kitchen door and let herself out.

            Lily released a heavy sigh and looked at Zoe who just stared at her.  She noticed a slight nod in her head from left to right.

            "What?" Lily asked.

            "Do you really like him?" Zoe asked.

            "Yes, Zoe, I do."

            "Then why can't you just accept it?  This is such a stupid thing to argue over.  He could be a hell of a lot worse."

            "Zoe, it is always easier said than done."

            "It's true though – what she said about August changing her, being there, when you couldn't be."

            As Lily took in her daughters words, the dark reality hit her that Grace and Zoe were right.  She wasn't really there when all of the changes that forever altered Grace's life were going on.  She felt ashamed almost at the fact that she somehow possibly failed her daughter.  But, Grace was ok.  Grace was doing just fine in all actuality.  Lily finished chopping the vegetables in complete silence.  

            A few hours later, Grace drove up to Manning Manor.  Lily sat in the living room watching some stupid talk show just to kill the time when she heard the door open and close.  She turned around and saw Grace walk into the living room.

            "Hey." Grace said quietly.

            "Hey." Lily replied back.

            "Look, I'm sorry for exploding like that.  That was uncalled for."

            "No, I'm sorry.  As much as it hurt to admit it to myself, you were right."

            "Still, what I said was inappropriate." Grace said as she moved to the sofa and sat next to her mother.

            "No.  I think I needed to hear it from you.  I didn't want to admit to myself that I didn't see those things coming.  I was too wrapped up in everything else to notice those changes."

            "But you had so much to worry about.  All of those things were trivial compared to everything else you had to juggle."

            "I'm sorry if you felt that you couldn't come to me.  I still remember when I first found out about the Chekov book and everything.  I felt like I had missed out on something, I skipped out on those important chapters that were crucial to you.  I thought I knew you, but I really didn't, and that hurt me a bit to think that you were living under this roof, talking, walking, living, and breathing, but I really didn't know anything about you.  I knew your favorite things to eat and what you liked to listen to, but not the really important stuff, not the stuff that would somehow affect you to this day.  It hurt me to realize that he had given you something that I never could have, or at least, didn't know how to give you." Lily said all teary eyed.

            "Mom, all I ever needed from you was your love and support.  It's all I need now." Grace said.

            "I don't want you to think that I don't like August – I do, but you've got to understand that this isn't exactly what I imagined would come about five years ago."

            "I know.  He thought it best for me to come back to talk things out with you.  I'm sorry." Grace said.

            "I'm sorry too." Lily said as she hugged her daughter.  

            The door opened and Rick, Zoe, and Simon walked in the living room. 

            "Is everything ok?" Rick asked.

            "Yeah, it's fine." Lily said as she and Grace separated.  Lily wiped her eyes a bit while the two began to laugh at the silliness of it all. 

            Rapture.  It was quickly becoming one of her favorite words.  It was all in the way he would softly run his fingers through her hair.  The way he ran his hands slowly up her legs.  They would somehow always end up with his hands gripping hers.  He loved the contact with her, just as she did with him.  It was almost a lost art form to her – the art of love – the art of making love.  She adored how the words would slide from her tongue – lover - touch.  It fascinated her in how the consonants and vowels came together in perfect harmony, just as they would, to form something so beautiful and so simple all at once.  She would sometimes try to invent new words to describe it all, but she never could.  Theirs was a heat that could rival the Sahara. His eyes always took on a different look to her.  Grace remembered hearing her roommate Erin from Boston saying that her boyfriend, Allen, would always have "bedroom eyes."

"You know, that look that he gets in his eyes, that just says 'Come here baby.'" Erin told her laughing while trying to imitate the look.

"You look and sound like a bad Barry White impersonator." Grace said laughing.

"I'm serious though. It's a look that he gives to no one else but you.  Well, lets just hope that he isn't giving it to anyone else."

There was the blink in his eyes, the way his pale eyelashes would particularly stick out.  It reminded her of an exotic peacock that would spread its feathers out for adornment.  She would always find herself brushing her fingers on them.  She never could get used to the fact that he was the only person she had known who didn't have dark eyelashes.  It was as if he were a rare creature; and indeed, he was to her.  No one else understood her like he did.  And Erin was right. There was a particular look, a particular gleam in his eyes that took over.  Come hither it would always call to her.

She often noted that he had a libido that could rival someone her own age.  He once joked that it was because of all those years of pent up emotional stress.  They would find themselves like this quiet often.  They just couldn't get enough of each other – it was that simple.  Protection was vital, and Grace was on birth control.   

            The rain was often a catalyst for them.  Every time it rained, she would immediately think of their first night together.  The soft sounds of "Njosnavelin" would begin its melody in her head.  It was good at times, but bad when she was actually in class.  

            There was the time that they had forgotten their umbrellas when they went out for a small walk one afternoon.  The weatherman predicted a light drizzle, but their neighborhood had gotten the eighty percent chance while they were walking.  As they entered the house, both soaking wet, laughing at the absurdity of it all, he gave her those eyes.  She was weak and she knew it; she couldn't help but be any other way.  Addiction is always labeled as a bad thing, but her addiction to him gave the word a good meaning.  

            As the Saturday morning sun shone in on their faces, Grace and August watched it together underneath the crisp linen sheets of the bed. The back of her head lay on his chest as she grabbed his right hand and entwined her fingers with his.  She slightly began waving their hands around.

            "I've been doing some thinking lately."

            "About what?" Grace replied.

            "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could do some traveling in the summer."

            "Where to – you being the world traveler and all.  Recommend some places to me.  Are we talking in country or out?"

            "Anywhere."

            "Anywhere.  Where do I begin?  New Orleans maybe since it has come with your highest recommendations."

            "That's it?  Why stop there?  I was thinking maybe we could start with New Orleans and then maybe go to London.  I was thinking that we could maybe rent an old cottage in the English countryside.  It would just be you and me with no one around to bother us."    

            "So I won't have to muffle my screams of pleasure for the sake of your neighbors." Grace said smiling.

            "My dear, that's the entire point." August replied back. "I'm serious though.  It's something that I think you would love, and the fact that we can do it together makes it even better.  Traveling alone can be good sometimes, but when I was seeing those sights, I always wished that I had someone there with me to share it all with.  I have one of those sky miles cards so, we are pretty much sitting on round trip tickets to London at least."

            "I still haven't taken you to Boston.  Maybe we could go for the fall break.  I'll have to introduce you to Erin and her boyfriend Allen.  She was my roommate when I lived there.  We still e-mail each other.  She's in grad school too for chemistry."

            "Well, it won't be difficult to find something for us to chat over then.  So, what's on our roster for today?"

            "I wouldn't mind just lying here like this all day."

            "Me too." August said.

            For Grace's birthday, August took her out to a movie and a nice dinner at a cozy restaurant. His gift to her was two tickets for their summer trip.  They would get to spend three days in New Orleans and then would fly to London and would spend six days and seven nights there.  The trip was planned in early August, but to satiate the special day, he made her breakfast in bed and bought her a cd that she had been eyeing for a while.  

            As the two walked towards his door, Grace clinging to his arm, she thanked him for what seemed like the hundredth time that day for everything he had done for her. She noticed that something was off.

            "Didn't we leave the kitchen light on?" Grace asked.

            "I don't really remember.  We left in a bit of a rush." August replied as he put his key in the door.

            "Don't open it!" Grace whispered.  "What if someone broke in to the house?  I remember leaving this house with that kitchen light on." Grace added with a hint of worry in her voice.

            "Maybe the light bulb died."

            "I think we should go next door and have the police come look around."

            "Grace, don't worry." August said as he kissed her and opened the door.  

As he flicked on the light switch, a loud "SURPRISE!!!" was heard as the bright flash of a camera nearly blinded Grace.  "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"  Everyone was there.  Lily, Rick, Simon, Zoe, Katie, Jessie.  Her father and Tiffany were there also along with most of the employees of Booklovers – Jared and Marvin included.  There were some neighbors there also, even Karen and Henry were there.  Grace would give an early estimate of around twenty-five people there.  She even saw Erin and Allen.  

            "I can't believe you did this!" Grace said to August as she immediately hugged him for what almost seemed like forever.  

            "Aawwww." She heard a few people say.

            "Happy Birthday Grace" Zoe said as she took another picture, only this time, Grace was prepared to pose for it.  "I'm the official party photographer.  My rates are hourly, so, let's get the party started!!!!"  

            Everyone began to socialize with one another as the stereo system was being turned on.

            "So, that explains why we had to leave so quickly."

            "I had to give them plenty of time to prepare things." August said.

            "Hey Grace, Happy Birthday girl!" Marvin said as he hugged his friend's sister.  "Your man here has been planning this for weeks, at least, that's what Zoe told us."

            "I was one of the first ones he called." Zoe said with pride.

            "Thanks." Grace replied.  

It was then that "Dizzy" by The Goo Goo Dolls came on and a few people began to dance.

"Oh yeah, I'm the dj!"  Marvin shouted as he lifted his arms in triumph.

            Zoe then followed him across the living room.  "No no no no no no no no!  NO BOOTY MUSIC!" Zoe shouted loudly as she followed Marvin.

            "Damn, I was hoping we would hear "Baby Got Back." Erin said as she hugged Grace.

            "Thank you so much for being here.  How were you ever able to squeeze it in?" Grace asked.

            "I pulled a few strings in Boston.  I've got a few connections you know."

            "Hey Grace." Allen said as he hugged her.

            "Hey. It's odd that for a few moments when we were driving home I was ready to go to bed, but I guess that won't be happening any time soon."

Pete Yorn's "Undercover" came on and just about everyone was dancing or socializing.  While Marvin was having a little difficulty in keeping the stereo systems volume down, the eclectic mix that was being played received no complaints.  Grace walked around greeting all of those she knew and thanked them for attending.  

            Booklovers had catered some of the treats for everyone while two ice chests filled with beverages were brought out.  Some of the furniture was pushed back to make room for whoever wanted to dance around and what not.  It would usually be in rotation.  Some people would dance and then walk around and socialize and then go back to dancing.  August would socialize also with the different guests, mostly sticking to her family.  

            Finally the two were able to meet each other again.  

            "Would the birthday girl care to dance?" August asked.

            "I've been waiting to hear that."  Grace said as she dragged him on the makeshift dance floor.

            "I tried to invite mom and dad, but they couldn't make it.  Plus, Hanna was tied up with school."

            "That's ok.  I can't believe you invited our neighbors even."

            "Hey, they know how get down." August said laughing as "Heaven" by The Rolling Stones began to play.

            "Oh goodness, you let my dad get a hold of the stereo system.  I remember growing up and hearing this song.  It's from his favorite album."

            "I like this song thank you very much." August said as the two started dancing around.

            _Smell of you baby, my senses, my senses be praised_

_            Smell of you baby, my senses, my senses be praised_

_            Kissing and running, kissing and running away_

_            Kissing and running, kissing and running away_

_            Senses be praised_

_            Senses be praised_

_            You're my saving grace, saving grace_

_            Nothing will harm you_

_            Nothing will stand in your way_

_            Nothing, nothing_

_            Nothing will stop you_

_            And nothing will stand in your way_

_            No one will harm you_

_            No one will stand in your way_

_            No one will bar you_

_            Nothing will stand in your way_

_            Nothing_

_            There's nothing_

As the song was in its finishing notes, Jake approached his daughter.  

"Happy Birthday Gracie" Jake said as he hugged his daughter.  As soon as he released his grip from her, he and August shook hands. "August." He acknowledged him.

            "Thanks Dad." Grace said as the song.  "Where's Tiffany?"  
            "She's on the phone with our friend Phyllis.  She's watching Maddie tonight so that we could come to this little party of yours."

            "Excuse me, I have to go check up on something." August said as he walked away.  Grace was almost oblivious to it as another song was beginning to play.  She faintly recognized it as Otis Redding and in the corner of her eye she could see Jessie dragging Katie out to dance.  

            "You know, I really appreciate you making the effort." Grace said to her father.

            "Effort for what?"

            "To at least get to know him before you reach a definite conclusion.  I know you didn't really approve of me moving in so soon."

            "No father likes to admit that his daughter is capable of making her own decisions.  I guess I didn't want to believe that you are now a woman.  It still hasn't fully sunk in yet.  And I have reached my definite conclusion – Grace, he's all yours."  Jake said as Tiffany walked up to her husband.  

            "Hey you two.  Happy Birthday Grace." Tiffany said as she handed Grace a drink.  

            "Thanks.  What's this?"

            "Honey, it's your birthday, and I know you are no longer drinking cokes and such.  So, it's either some of the wine that August has stored up or you can have the margarita that I am holding in my hand here.  There's a batch in the fridge for everyone.  Your friend Erin is apparently a novice at that stuff.  When we got here, she was showing some of the employees the art of making the perfect margarita."

"It's all in the tequila she claims." Jake said  "All I know is that wine gets boring after a while. I told her she should buy stock in Margaritaville.  Jimmy Buffett would be proud."

            "Thanks." Grace said as she took the drink, wiping some of the salt that had stuck to her hands on her skirt.  

            She continued to move around, socializing with everyone, even joining in a group dance to "Loops Of Fury" by The Chemical Brothers.  She figured that it was something in Marvin's collection.  It was funny to even see Rick and Lily trying to be part of all of the action.  Every now and then she would search for August, but she could never find him.  Maybe he was making sure that everything was somehow staying in order around the house.  She observed Zoe being pulled out to dance with Jared.  His dance moves weren't the greatest, but to be flat out honest, Zoe was trying hard not to laugh at his inability to move in rhythm with the music.  Grace didn't know if he was trying to impress her or scare the other dancers out of the way with his flailing arms gyrating as if he were suffering from a seizure.  

            Erin bumped into Grace's back unknowingly and turned around to hug her friend.  

            "Oh, sorry Grace.  I see you've failed to resist the margarita stash." Erin said as she took a sip from Grace's cup.

            "How stupid of me to think that you wouldn't try to get everyone over here buzzing." Grace replied.

            "Proud to know that I'm doing my job." Erin said as she began laughing.  "You have to come back to Boston to visit us soon.  Boston just isn't the same without you."

            "Yeah, I'm sure.  Where are you guys staying?"

            "A hotel in Chicago. I'm serious though.  The professors miss your biting criticism and wit.  I have tried to make up for it, but I have failed beautifully."  Erin said as she wrapped her arm around Grace.  

            "She's had two margaritas already." Allen warned Grace.

            "You alkie." Grace joked at her friend.

            "I'm not drunk – I'm just buzzing a little.  I swear - I see all three of you Grace.  I'm joking!"

            "Ok, but just a warning.  If you puke, you clean it up." Grace said a new song began on the stereo.

            "Yes!  Remind me to thank the dj."  Erin said as she began to move around a little.

            "This isn't 'Baby Got Back.'" Allen replied.

            "I know.  It's Barry White."  Erin said as "Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Baby" began to play.

            Soon enough, Erin was singing along with her left arm draped around Grace.  Everyone couldn't help but follow suit and began to sing along.  Even Zoe, who didn't completely know all of the words sang along to the parts she knew.  

            After a few more songs had played, August walked out of the kitchen holding a cake filled with 23 candles.  Everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday."  Grace didn't know whether to be embarrassed at all of the attention that was focusing in on her, or to just take in the moment as one she would always remember.  Her task at blowing out the candles was aided by August for the last few. He placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly squeezed them as everyone else cheered her on.

            _I had a dream – strange it may seem_

_            It was my perfect day_

_            Open my eyes _

_            I realize_

_            It is my perfect day_

_            Hope you never grow old_

_            Hope you never grow old_

Grace was having a small conversation with a Booklovers employee who was attending college in Chicago part time as she recognized the Cranberries song.  She glanced across the room and saw August chatting with one of their neighbors.  When he noticed her, he gave her a knowing smile while still staying in the conversation.  

              The party continued on for a few more hours, but eventually, the guests began to tire out.  At around twelve in the morning, people were beginning to leave.  Rick and Lily left at twelve thirty while Jake and Tiffany left a few minutes afterward.  Zoe left a while later and promised to come by the next day to help clean up along with Katie and Jessie.  Erin and Allen left also promising to come by the next day to help clean up.

            Finally, at around two thirty in the morning, the final guests left.  While the house wasn't that big of a mess, it still would need a little tidying up in the morning.  

            "Care for one more dance?" August said as he put a cd into the player.

            "Why not?  My feet are numb with all of the dancing I've done.  I think I danced more in one night than I did in my entire life. I was saving the last dance for you." Grace said.

            It was then that "Njosnavelin" began.  Grace immediately smiled as August pulled her close to him.  

            "I couldn't have the party end without dancing to this particular song." August said.

            "Thank you for the party, the tickets, everything."

            "Your welcome."

            "I'll hand it to you, I nearly jumped out of my skin there for a second."

            "I'm glad that you had a good day.  You deserve it." 

            For a few moments they were silent as the two swayed to the music.  He would swear that he could hear her humming along with the song.  He imagined her eyes tired and closed now as her head rested on his shoulder.  She told him once that tequila made her tired, considering what Erin concocted in the kitchen.  

            "I had so much fun." Grace said tiredly.  "I'm just kind of tired, that's all." 

            He could feel her slipping into sleep even though she was still dancing around.    He smiled at the thought and in he could only wish her a good night.           


	19. Ladder To The Sun

Title: Reunification Author: Lisbeth Feedback: It's all good. Authors Note: What can I say? I neglected this creation due to other necessities and pushed it aside for months. I apologize for keeping you guys waiting so long. I didn't expect it to be like this to be honest, but I lost track of a lot of things for the past few months in my life and some things did suffer in the end. But, there is sunshine, and this is the final chapter of this story. I was heavily inspired both in my life and in the writing of this last chapter by Coldplay. Their music was there when I needed someone to tell me that everything was going to be alright and I have to give them props. Once again, I apologize and thank you all for reading this story. On a final note, I dedicate this chapter to Grazi.  
  
Chapter 19: Ladder To The Sun  
  
August Dimitri heard the sounds of a click going over and over again. The faint sound of the stereo could be heard from the living room. He opened his eyes and saw Grace taking pictures of him.  
"Is that Zoe's camera?" he asked sleepily.  
"Yep. She forgot it last night. Plus, you left the stereo on." Grace answered as she continued to snap away.  
"And what are you doing with it?"  
"I'm taking your picture. You need to fully wake up there."  
"You didn't get my good side."  
"I beg to differ." Grace said.  
"Ok. What time is it?" he asked.  
"Seven."  
"I'm going back to bed."  
"We're going to have to clean up eventually."  
"I thought we recruited a clean up crew last night, but maybe that was the wine and tequila doing the talking." August said as he sat up.  
"We did, but that's never a guarantee. Besides, I surveyed the damage and you'd be surprised to see that I estimate our clean up time to be give or take one hour."  
"They've probably all got hangovers because of Erin. I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed. Come on." August said as he reached his arms out Grace. "Put that camera down and come with me to bed."  
"Do you always have to win?" Grace asked as she placed the camera on the bedside table.  
"I do my best." August said as he held onto Grace.  
Grace gave in and crawled back into bed. As Grace lay her head on his chest, he quickly fell back asleep wrapping his arm around her. She wasn't tired. She just lay there and relished in the feeling. As she closed her eyes she heard the distant Coldplay song,  
  
So I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
And I crawl back into your open arms  
  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
  
Time passed. Hours evolved into days as days evolved into months and months evolved into years. August's book of poetry was a national bestseller that stayed on the list for over five months. Many national magazines named it as one of the best books to be published that year.  
  
Even though given the opportunity to turn Booklovers into a national chain, Jake and Tiffany chose not to because it was felt that they should keep things small. They eventually expanded the business adding on a bigger stage and another area devoted to book club meetings and guest lectures. August Dimitri's first and final stops on his book tours would always be at Booklovers. Even though Jake hated to admit it, he was a fan of August's work, not that he was a full time bookworm.  
  
Sam and Judy would eventually travel to Romania in their quest for a child. Three weeks later, they returned from a Budapest orphanage with a fourteen month old girl named Claudia. Sam and Rick decided to bring their company back to Illinois, specifically, Chicago. Judy loved Sydney, but she yearned to be home. The city was appealing, but there was just something about surburbia that called to her. The Sydney branch was still open, but it downsized when Sam and Judy decided to come back to Illinois. There were still the occasional business trips, but as far as Sam and Judy were concerned, Claudia was their number one priority.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell her she is adopted?" Lily asked while she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
"Well,...we figured that we would tell her when she is maybe 16." Sam said while he fed her in a high chair.  
"Maybe earlier. We're still not too sure to be honest." Judy added.  
"We just want her to feel that she is loved." Sam continued.  
"I suppose that is the best thing to do really. When it's time, you'll know." Lily said.  
"So, I've been meaning to ask you about this so-called ceremony coming up pertaining to one of your daughters." Judy started. "When are we going to get our invitation?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Lily stated. "They're still planning everything and with all of the interviews for Jessie, I'm afraid the girls are pushing their commitment ceremony a few months back."  
"So, did she get hired anywhere yet?" Sam asked.  
"Some firm in New York City is almost practically begging her to join them. They saw the work she did with her internship and they figured that it would be nice to have some, and I quote 'young blood' added to their firm." Lily said. "They're ready for a change and what not, plus, Katie is eager to open her own gallery. She bought some loft and plans on renovating it all."  
"Well, with Grace and August there, you won't have to worry about everyone drifting apart." Judy said as she wiped Claudia's chin with a towel.  
"I'm still not used to the fact that Zoe is San Francisco for college for crying out loud! San Francisco! Could she have chosen a college so, so, across the country!"  
"Wasn't she given a scholarship?" Sam said with a sarcastic hint added in.  
"Yes, she was," Lily retorted back, "but she could have well studied photography at an east coast school."  
"She wants to branch out on her own and there is nothing wrong with that Lily." Rick added in as he walked into the kitchen and rubbed his wife's shoulders.  
"Besides, she is going to come down for Jessie and Katie's commitment ceremony and you can try and fail graciously in your efforts to get her to transfer to Northwestern." Rick said as he kissed Lily's cheek.  
"Thanks for the support honey!" Lily said with fake enthusiasm. "Where's Simon?" she continued.  
"Band practice. It is extended on Wednesday's." Rick replied. "Malcolm's mom offered to give him a ride home."  
  
Simon had taken up the saxophone in the fifth grade junior marching band. Even though he had taken piano lessons one summer, the saxophone was his true calling. His teacher had even given him the first chair amongst all of the other sax players. It was a hobby that Lily and Rick found healthy, and at times, irritating, but Simon took to music above sports. Along with his interest in music, he had a growing fascination with archaeology. August's father even took Simon on a few of his weekend archaeological outings with some of his former students. Simon even began saving up for a summer vacation outing to Pompeii, Greece in hopes that, when old enough, he would be able to work at the tragic site. Until then, he still had a few years to save up and his fund was already growing with allowance money.  
  
"So, Dr. Sutton e-mailed me her article that she is submitting to some journal on Russian literature. She figured that since my editing skills are so superswank regarding your work, I must be worthy to pass my gift to her work." Grace said as she placed her head on August's lap. "I gave her my rate." "Since when do you have a rate?" August asked as he put the term paper he was grading down and focused on running his fingers through her hair, which was now longer than shoulder length. "I figured that it would take me a good hour or two to read her article and I added a little something about how it would cost extra for grammatical errors." Grace said jokingly.  
  
Grace earned her masters and was in the final stages of working on her PhD. When August suggested it was time for a change of scenery, Grace was more than willing to follow suit. Grace transferred to NYU and because of her connection to Dr. Sutton, she was able to work with another professor whose love was Russian literature. Even though Dr. Sutton once had a sub-zero appearance to her when Grace first met her, she would eventually come to appreciate Dr. Sutton's work. Every year, a conference pertaining to the subject was presented and Grace traveled with Dr. Sutton to two of them. That was how she eventually met Dr. Tobias Kinsella. When she realized that she wanted to transfer, Grace called up Kinsella and almost begged to have him as her thesis advisor at NYU. While her editing skills were one of her strong points, Grace still devoted a lot of her time to her writing. She had been published in at least seven different literary journals and What You Need To Know was published in three of them.  
  
August still taught high school claiming that it kept him grounded. The school was in the heart of the city and he loved the activity and action that was New York City. Grace never complained either. Instead of spending the summer traveling around the world, they decided to just save up their money and ended up working out a favorable deal in renting an apartment. Their approach in decorating was simple and minimalistic in nature. The main concern was what they would do with their ever-growing book collection. Upon entering NYU, Grace immediately began teaching undergraduate English classes. After a few semesters, she was even granted the opportunity to teach beginner's creative writing classes. She was highly respected as a grad student and continued her thesis work focusing in on Vladimir Mayakovsky's connections with Stalin and Lenin in his writings. Even though there were moments of stress regarding the project, Grace was passionate about the subject and knew the end would justify the means. While none of her other students knew that she was seeing the best-selling author/poet August Dimitri, she even added a collection of his short stories as a required reading for one of her undergraduate classes. As the sirens of a distant cop car and the horns of the cities taxis shook her out of her spell, she got off the sofa and grabbed a book off of the kitchen table. Along with her book, she grabbed the mail and walked back to the sofa. "So, anything interesting today?" August asked as started reading one of his student's papers again. "Junk. Junk. Oh, and some more junk. And, finally, an invitation!" Grace said as she looked at August staring back at her. "I thought Jessie and Katie were pushing the ceremony back." August said as he watched Grace read the invitation. "Well, they did push it back - two months." Grace said as she looked up. "They're going to have it at Tavern On The Green! For a small ceremony, they are certainly pushing it." "How many people do you know of so far are being invited?" "Last I heard was about maybe 200." Grace said. "I'm so glad they decided to do it all in the city. It's so romantic this time of year." "And we both know, we have no complaints in that department." Grace said with slyness in her voice. "No complaints here." August said as he continued reading the paper. He knew her eyes were on him and he tortured her for a few more moments by pretending not to notice her. When he finally did look her way, he winked and continued on with the paper. As Grace walked by him, she hit him on the head with her book.  
  
Later that day, Jessie walked down Broadway, there was a look of promise in her eyes. Not only had she bagged a top position at Wilkins and Associates, she and Katie were going to full acknowledge their commitment to one another at Tavern On The Green. It was there that Jessie suggested the possibility of it all in the first place, but as things were moving forward and the days were being numbered, the constant flush of butterflies in her stomach kept her on her feet. As she came to a NO WALK sign, her cell phone rang.  
"Hello. Hey, I was just on my way back to the loft."  
"Well?" Katie said over the phone.  
"I got it!" Jessie said ecstatically. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be starting off at $120,000! I can't believe this is happening so fast."  
"I knew you would get it!" Katie screamed. "How far are you from the  
loft? We're going to have to celebrate this." "Well, I'm about five  
to ten minutes from the loft. I'll see you soon." Jessie continued.  
"Hey, Katie,"  
"Yes Ms. Big Badass Wilkins Associate."  
"I love you." Jessie said solemnly.  
"I love you too." Katie said. "Now hurry home!"  
When WALK appeared, Jessie, along with about twenty people, crossed  
the busy streets of New York City. As she continued walking, she saw August and Grace walking together. August was carrying a bag with what appeared to be groceries.  
"Hey!" Grace said as she and August slowed down. "How are you doin?" Grace said as she hugged her step-sister.  
"I'm great. I've been hired at Wilkins and Associates." Jessie said with glee.  
"Congratulations. That's wonderful." August added in.  
"Things are just going so fast right now with the new job and the art gallery, plus, me and Katie's ceremony. But, I figure it's all worth it, right?"  
"That's right. It's all worth it." Grace said. "Have you told anyone back home yet?"  
"No. I haven't had the chance to, but Katie and I are going to celebrate tonight. I figure I'll call them all tonight. Where are yall headed to?"  
"We just went pick up a few things in Chinatown. We just invested in a wok and figured that it wouldn't hurt trying to cook Chinese food instead of ordering it in. I can't even read some of the directions, but we'll figure it out." August said.  
As Jessie peered her head into the bag, she said, "Well, you look like you have enough to get a good start. I hope it turns out well. It was nice chatting with you two, but I have to go."  
"Hey, congratulations again." Grace said.  
"Thanks you two." Jessie said as she hugged the two and continued her walk home.  
  
Five minutes later, Jessie walked to her loft, immediately recognizing the Pete Yorn cd that Katie liked to listen to when she started working on a new painting. As Jessie placed her brief case on the table she followed the sound until she saw Katie working on a painting. Her long hair was pinned up, but a few strands placed themselves around her face. She was slightly singing along to "Turn Of The Century" when she glanced to the side and noticed Jessie.  
"Congratulations baby!" Katie said as she put down her paintbrush and hugged Jessie.  
"Thanks." Jessie said as she kissed Katie and wiped off a speck of paint on her face.  
"So, are we going to go out and celebrate or stay in and celebrate?" Katie asked as she continued her work.  
"What do you feel like doing?" Jessie asked as she moved behind Katie and looked at the canvas.  
"I think a good bottle of merlot, some Italian food, and maybe we could rent a movie or something. Maybe we could make our own." Katie said laughing.  
"Tempting, but the first two are guarantees." Jessie said as she kissed Katie's cheek and walked out of the room.  
"Hey," Katie shouted, "Tavern On The Green called about our renting out the restaurant for the wedding. I have a definite guest list for my side of the family, but I didn't give her a number for yours."  
"Oh well, if memory serves me correct, I sent out about 75 on my side." Jessie shouted back.  
"Good then. Things should be working out fine" as Katie put down her brush and walked into their bedroom where Jessie was slipping into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Just think how every day we are one step closer to tying the knot." Jessie said.  
"It couldn't come fast enough." Katie said. "Hey, guess what I did today?"  
"What?" Jessie said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"I picked out a song for you, you know, for the wedding."  
"What song is it?" Jessie asked out of curiosity.  
"I'm not telling you! It would spoil everything."  
"Oh, come on, not even who sings it?"  
"Nope."  
"Not even what musical genre?"  
"Nope." Katie said with an innocent look on her face.  
"You're such a tease!" Jessie said as she threw a dishtowel at Katie.  
"Yes I am!" Katie replied as she threw the towel back at Jessie.  
  
3 weeks later  
  
August walked into their apartment to find that not many lights were on. As he threw his keys in the ceramic bowl on the table next to the door, he placed his satchel on the floor. He put his jacket on the table and unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves. As he walked into the kitchen, he hooked his dead cell phone onto the charger and heard the distinct beep of the battery getting fed. In the distance he heard the stereo on; David Gray's "The Other Side" was playing. "Grace" he shouted as he grabbed a goblet from the cabinet and filled it with his favorite burgundy. He kicked off his shoes and socks and walked barefoot around the apartment until he saw the flickering of light in the bathroom. He walked in to see Grace in the tub just lying there. It took her a second to realize that August was even home. "Grace?" August said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Grace said as she slightly moved in the water. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes that August could always detect. "Where were you? I tried your cell phone so many times, but I just gave up." Grace said with a slightness of anger in her voice as August sat next to the bathtub. "The parent teacher conference day lasted longer than I expected. I was talking to the parents of an ADD kid in my class. The battery to my cell phone died this morning. What's the matter?" August said as he took a sip from the goblet and handed it to Grace. "After you left today, I got a phone call from Mom." Grace said as she drank some of the burgundy and handed the goblet back to August. "My grandmother died. Apparently it was from complications with pneumonia. I mean, a few days ago, Mom and Judy went to visit her at the home where she's been staying at and they told me that she was doing better. I guess things just took a turn for the worse." "I tried to go to my 9:30 class this morning, but after five minutes of lecturing, I couldn't do it. I cancelled all of my classes for the next few days. I tried calling you, but the secretary told me that she couldn't reach you and then your cell phone wasn't working." Grace said in a slight panic. "I just needed someone to talk to." "I'm sorry I couldn't be there." August apologized. "It's not your fault. I've been thinking though about things. I remember when Mom called. She said that when her and aunt Judy went to visit her, my grandmother was so pushy and adamant about having her hair done. She kept telling Mom that she needed to schedule an appointment to get her hair done. Plus, she mentioned something about a navy blue suit dress that she really liked. She wanted Mom and Judy to find it for her. To add on to the spectacle, she said that my dead grandfather had been bringing her cheesecake for dessert every day. I remember laughing a little and thinking that it was just the Alzheimer's doing its work, but I can't help but think that my grandmother knew her time was up. Is that crazy?" Grace asked August with a pleading look in her eyes. "I don't think it's crazy. I think it's somewhat interesting to feel that premonition. I don't think that Barbara had anything to fear, and I suppose that she had a few things she wanted your mother and Judy to finish for her. I know it's cliché to say it, but I'm sure Barbara is in a better place." "I'm going to go to Chicago tomorrow. I wasn't too sure if you would want to come, but you don't have to." "I want to go. I'll call the school tomorrow and take a few sick days off." August said as he began to softly run his fingers down Grace's face. He pushed a few stray tendrils behind her ear and saw the ease that overcame her face when he did that. "I'm just so tired." Grace said as she closed her eyes. She could feel August press his lips to her forehead and felt his presence leave the room. She remained there, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Time passed. Even with Barbara's funeral, the commitment ceremony between Katie and Jessie was still on. There were still a few loose ends to tie up regarding the ceremony, but Jessie found herself remaining calm throughout the process. She had chosen a white linen dress that fell just pass her knees to wear, while not wanting to know what Katie was planning on wearing. It was the most untraditional wedding one could think of, but there were still so many traditional aspects to it. Jessie was spending the afternoon at Grace and August's writing out and mailing invitations. Katie was busy enough with her work and Jessie offered to take care of the invitation situation. What song Katie chose still hung on Jessie's mind. "Isn't Katie a big jazz fan?" August asked Jessie one afternoon as they all sat on the living room floor going through the invitation list. "The biggest. She won't give me a clue! I had a clue she picked out some awful song that she may have thought I liked. The musical notes just started chasing me in a dream last night. Grace started laughing. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh. I'm glad that my dreams are comedic to you. 'Six days left' just keeps flashing in my head over and over again." Jessie said. "I can't help it. I never really have nightmares like that. I have the normal kind of stuff." Grace added. "Grace, honey, we don't want to go there." August quipped as he lowered his voice and directed the next comment towards Jessie, "she talks in her sleep sometimes." "Oh really!" Jessie replied. "Really?!" Grace said baffled. "Any dreams about the wedding?" August asked. "Not really. I don't get how Katie can be so cool and calm about this. I'm a nervous wreck. The cake designer messed up on one layer in the little quote unquote sample that she showed us and I nearly had a heart attack, but Katie just took it in stride." "Well, considering that you're paying over a thousand dollars for flour, sugar, and water, I'd flip out too." Grace added. "It's a beautiful design. Besides, when you live in this city, everything is doubled cost wise comparing to Chicago. Plus, Dad called the other day. Everyone should be arriving within a day or two. Is anyone staying with you guys?" Jessie asked. "Simon and Zoe are staying with August and I and I think everyone else is getting a hotel room, not that I'm complaining or anything." Grace said. "Who is Tyra/Tyrone Watts?" August asked Jessie. "Oh, he is an old college friend of ours." Jessie said nonchalantly. Grace and August waited for more information with a curious stare. "I met Tyrone in a class in senior year. He was in the beginning beginning stages, and may I stress beginning stages of becoming...Tyra. To be honest, he looks much better as a woman. He could always wear a wig and outshine everyone else. But, Katie met him and the two immediately clicked, and we've kept in touch with him. So, we're inviting him." "So, you think he's still in the "process?" August said weirdly. "Um..yeah." Jessie said. "Well, this will be interesting." Grace said.  
  
The day finally came. The girls had chosen to use The Crystal Room as the specific dining area for their party. The two would have the wedding ceremony in The Park Room and then move on to the other room to fit in all of the guests. The atmosphere was intimate and absolutely beautiful. Most of the guests were seated and waiting for the ceremony to start. "Would you have ever believed that such a room could be any more beautiful?" Hayden asked Grace. "Well, they do go all out for this kind of stuff." Grace responded. "My goodness, Eli would think this is a bit too much for a wedding." "But a girl only gets married once in her life. Wait a minute, at least, a girl hopes that the first one is going to be the last one." "I'm constantly joking with Eli about how scary it is to think that once we're married we won't be able to have sex with anyone else ever again. Is he really prepared for that I often wonder?" "He's been doing that for years, I think he's ready for the final plunge. He's a good man. If he gives you any trouble, Zoe, Jessie, and I will take care of him." Grace said jokingly.  
  
Eli and Hayden had been engaged for three months. Hayden decided to follow in Eli's footsteps and go into teaching music education. Eli taught the older high school crowds while Hayden started off with the pre-teens. He had her class in on the engagement prank when he had them play the wedding serenade one day in class. Hayden was brought to tears as Eli walked out from a walking space closet that held all of the instruments and proposed. The two decided to get married in the spring of next year. Eli was talking to Zoe and her boyfriend, Chad, when he noticed Grace and Hayden looking in his direction. He waved to the two women and continued on with his conversation. Zoe had started with a semi-bohemian lifestyle while in college in San Francisco. She majored in the Visual Arts (photography in particular) and had business of all things as a minor. She had met Chad in a philosophy class. He was a political science major who had plans on entering law school and working in poverty law when he graduated law school. Chad didn't look like the kind of guy who would fall for Zoe, but he practically worshipped the ground she walked on.  
  
Everyone who Grace distinctly remembered from the old haunting grounds of her childhood was at the ceremony. Henry and Karen were seated and looked as happy as any could ever could. Anyone would admit that the two were aging gracefully. They were genuinely happy for Jessie and Katie. The two had asked that the occasion not be too formal and dressy, but just something refined and classy.  
  
Sam and Judy sat down, with Claudia in her arms. She had long dark tendrils and green eyes that easily lit up when someone she knew made themselves known. Claudia's habit was that of reaching out, loving to be held by others. Judy deduced that she was going to be a people person already. Her dress had a small dirt stain at the bottom of the skirt when she had a small fall outside in Central Park. Surprisingly, her habit of running and tripping over own feet was a common event. When one would think that she would burst out crying when realizing what had happened, Claudia would get back up on her feet and start at it again. Simon walked in with Lily and Jake ran to hug Grace when he saw her sitting with August in the front of the room. "Hey Grace!" Simon said as he held onto his sister. Grace wore a navy blue wool sleeveless dress and a simple pearl necklace that was left to her by Barbara. August went along with Grace's trend by wearing a pin stripe suit of the same color. Grace always did admire how well the color blended in with his red hair and fair skin. "I swear Simon, you're staying with me and August. You saw me this morning!" "You look beautiful - that's all." Simon said. "We were afraid we were going to be late. The taxi we got was caught in traffic. Mom swears we were in the same spot for at least twenty minutes." "They wouldn't start this thing without you guys." Grace said as she straightened Simon's tie. "Hey August," Simon said as he hugged and shook August's hand. "The next wedding is going to be Eli and Hayden's. When are we going to see the two of you guys?" "Not again." Grace said. "I've already had this little semi-borderline chat with Hayden." Grace said. "Where are Mom and Jake?" "They're talking to Katie's parents somewhere. I'm gonna go talk to Eli for a little while. I'll see you guys later. All I know is that I'm ready to get my party on!!!! Even if I'm not allowed to legally get my drink on." Simon said as he started to do a shoulder movement mixed with the time honored cabbage patch move.  
August was trying to hide his laughter but was failing miserably. Simon was one of a kind with his humor.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the ceremony was getting started. A string quartet began to play Pachabel's "Canon in D minor." The two had decided to each walk down the aisle at the same time with their "best men." The room was arranged to have two individual aisles with the middle aisle being placed with plants and flowers. Katie and Jessie had decided not to have bridesmaids or a matron of honor, but opted to have two gay friends of theirs to take on the role. Sebastian and Toby walked down the aisles and when they reached their final destination, the wedding serenade began. Jessie hooked her arm into her father's and took in breath as she looked forwards towards the altar. Katie, a few steps away, squeezed her father's hand as she gave him a reassuring smile that she had never been so happy.  
The two began to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood up and looked on as Jessie walked down the aisle in her white linen dress while Katie's dress was a little longer. Katie's long hair was pinned up with a few strands framing her face. Jessie's hair was also pinned up with curls springing up from the bun her hairstylist had especially designed for her.  
Lily and Karen were trying hard to hold back their tears as the girls walked down the aisles. As the two walked towards the justice of the peace, the girls individually took in the room that had been chosen for their special day. Before they knew it, they both met at the altar and were facing each other. Jessie internally noted to herself how odd it was to wake up to an empty bed, being that Katie had decided to spend the previous night with her parents who were in for the wedding.  
Kyle Studebaker, the justice of the peace, began to give a basic speech about the beauty of love and the bonds that are formed with such a union. After spending ten to fifteen minutes focusing on the speech that one could possibly be able to tell was used before for a previous wedding. However, the justice of the peace had a vibe and a quality to him that just made a person listen to whatever it was that he was saying.  
"I've performed quiet a few weddings. Some have been your traditional and ordinary fairy tale of love at first sight, but there are a few of those fairy tales that stand out. There are those different stories of love that just grab a person from the get go and refuses to let go. When I first was approached by Miss Sammler and Miss Singer, I'll admit, I was a bit shocked. But living in this wonderful melting pot of people and lifestyles known as New York City will make a mind a parachute for anyone who is willing to let it happen.  
"I knew when I first met these two, I felt that this was a love that had been there for a long time. I remember hearing their story about how they met and all of that good stuff. I'm not going to bore you all with it though." Studebaker said while earning a few laughs from the guests.  
"I may not know a lot about love, but I do know this, Katie Singer and Jessie Sammler are here to be united in their love. We are here to witness their vows of commitment and to celebrate in the joy of love, their love. I once read a beautiful quote that true love is a like a ghost. Everyone, well most, believe in them, but not too many people have truly experienced, seen, or felt one. One can only hope that each and every one of us can experience love - both in its joy and pain. But like a lot of things in life, it works both ways. And one can only hope that these two women have an extraordinary life together."  
Moments later, the rings were exchanged. The two girls decided to keep things simple. They decided on simple gold bands. Each one had the others initials engraved on the inside of the rings. They each decided to concoct their own vows instead of sticking to the boring old predictable ones.  
"I remember the first day I saw you," Katie said with tears begging to form in her eyes. "I was drawn to you immediately. I just told myself that if I could be your friend rather than nothing at all, it would all work out. But, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. How could anyone not fall in love with you? I vow to stand by you through thick and thin, love, honor, and sort of obey, and all of that other good stuff.." Katie continued while hearing the guests laugh. "I don't know much, but I do know that I love you with every fiber of my being. And this is a token of my love and devotion to you." Katie said as she slid the finger on Jessie's finger.  
Then it was Jessie's turn.  
"I still have that letter that you wrote me all those years ago. I'm surprised it isn't framed by now, but, I still pull out that letter every now and then and I still get that feeling that was there the first time I ever read it. I knew that I wanted, or shall I say, needed to spend the rest of my life with you when I realized that I would be more than willing to throw myself in front of a moving vehicle or a bullet to protect you. The way I still throw my arm in front of your chest out of instinct to somehow protect you when we have to make a sudden brake stop for when we take those wonderful road trips. I love waking up to your face every morning and falling asleep at night with it being the last image on my mind; the thought that I want and will spend the rest of my life with you just fills me with such ease. I love you and that's what it all boils down to. Here is my ring, my heart, my everything, and I bestow it all to you." Jessie said while slipping the ring on Katie's finger.  
Everyone knew, but no one would mention that there wasn't a dry eye in the room upon hearing Katie and Jessie's vows. With that, Mr. Studebaker continued on with the moment of rejection. "If anyone here sees a reason as to why these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace." There was not a sound.  
"This is the part where I usually say you may now kiss the bride, but that won't work today." Mr. Studebaker said earning more laughter. "But, you may now kiss your spouse!" Everyone then applauded as Jessie and Katie shared the first kiss as a couple. "I hereby introduce you all to Mrs. Katie and Jessie Singer-Sammler" Mr. Studebaker finished.  
  
Katie and Jessie had pulled a number and hired a DJ friend of theirs to play up the music. They were in the mood for dancing, but jazz and big band music could only take them so far. The party officially began with Thicke's "When I Get You Alone." Seth, aka, "DJ FineSteine" continued with a mix of retro 80's stuff mixed with some of the current musical tastes. There was an eclectic mix with something to satisfy all of the guests.  
Grace and August hit the dance floor immediately dancing for almost every song that was played. They did take the occasional break and exchanged partners on many an occasion. Simon's request of The Clash's "Should I Stay Or Should I Go" was greeted with plenty of cheers. Hayden danced with Eli as she sang along to the tune while Simon danced with one of Katie's cousins.  
The girls decided things would work better if there were more of a buffet setting against the Tavern's usual coursed meal served to everyone in attendance. It cost a little more, but they figured that it would be the best thing in the end considering that they wanted an easygoing, make you want to dance, atmosphere.  
Richard Ashcroft's "Science Of Silence" began to play when Grace pulled August back on the dance floor after taking a small social break.  
"I think this is one of the loveliest things I've ever seen." August said as he danced with Grace.  
"It's still hard to believe. One day we'll be here though - in this state."  
"We're already there. We've been there."  
"Thank you." Grace said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
We are on a rock spinning silently.  
Won't you get close to me?  
We are on a rock spinning infinity.  
  
Won't you get close to me?  
  
As the song continued, Grace placed her head on August's shoulder, observing the scene around her. It was like watching something in slow motion. Everyone looked so happy. Lily was dancing with Simon. Sam and Judy were both dancing, holding Claudia in their arms. Her laughter resonated and brought a smile to Grace's face. Jake was dancing with Zoe while Chad was entertaining Madison in a dance. In the center of it all, Katie and Jessie were dancing in their own little bubble. Grace could see a few words were uttered from their lips, but she wasn't curious as to what they were. She had been seeing pure happiness. She was experiencing it and it was a comfort that made every little frivolous worry about her thesis and schoolwork appear like it was a small squelch on the planet.  
  
I see so much joy it makes me scared.  
  
"Your welcome." August said after a few moments of silence.  
  
I don't know if my prayers are received.  
  
After a few more songs, it was time for Katie and Jessie's song request to each other. The couple's dance as it was most commonly called had been a top secret between the two. Jessie was dying to hear what song Katie picked out for her. She had even resorted to flipping through the cd's to try and guesstimate which song was going to be used. She failed however in her endeavor.  
Katie waved her hand in the air to signal that it was time for the song she picked to be played. Everyone had cleared the dance floor to give the girls their room. Then the song came on, Coldplay's "Ladder To The Sun."  
"I love this song. It makes me happy because I think of you." Katie whispered to Jessie as she wrapped her arms around her neck. The two began to dance, still, in their own world.  
  
From the very start  
  
Came Earth parted  
Broke up into pieces and  
I was sure I missed it It could risked it But I put myself into your hands  
Cause you're not just anyone  
You're a ladder to the sun  
No you're not just anyone  
You are a ladder to the sun  
  
I can run my courses  
And opposing forces  
If you want me  
Then you can have me  
Take me  
Baby grab me  
If you want me  
Then you can have me  
  
Cause you're not just anyone  
You are my ladder to the sun  
Oh you're not just anyone  
You're my ladder to the sun  
  
.you cannot run.  
  
I had it all and I risked it all  
And I risked it all  
A ladder to the..  
A ladder to the sun  
A ladder to the  
A ladder to the sun  
I had it all  
And I risked it all  
  
A ladder to the sun  
  
As the song cleared its final notes, everyone in the room started applauding. Jessie and Katie kissed each other and observed all of the people who were there to join them in the celebration of their love.  
While everyone continued dancing and sharing their congratulations not only to Jessie and Katie, but also to their parents and other family members. DJ FineSteine felt that the mood needed to be picked up a bit by playing some more upbeat music to get everyone moving some more.  
"Alright yall, Sir Simon Sammler has requested a little old school Rolling Stones. This kid wasn't even a zygote when the Stones were around, but there I won't deny this young gentleman. Slipping me a ten dollar bill won't hurt either!"  
"Aww come on man!" Simon shouted across the room  
"Should I hook him up?" FineSteine asked his audience. He was met with plenty of applause and screams not only Jessie, Katie, but also Zoe, Grace. "Alright. Alright. Alright. I know when I've lost the battle," he continued as he started "Emotional Rescue." Everyone got back on the dance floor.  
  
According to Tavern On The Green, the party could have lasted as long as Katie and Jessie would have liked, but they had plans on ending the celebration at three in the morning at the absolute latest. According to the clock, everyone had three more hours to party.  
  
Some people began to tire out from all of the dancing and celebration. Claudia was zonked out on Sam's shoulder as a song with a loud, fast beat was playing.  
"I don't see how she can sleep through this." Grace asked Judy.  
"You'd be surprised." Judy said as she began to grab her and Sam's belongings.  
"Mom knows you're leaving."  
"I'm just about to go look for her. I swear, I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow morning with all of the dancing I've done." Judy answered.  
"Just stretch them out and you'll be fine." Sam said softly. "I must say that this was one good wedding."  
"Good! It was beautiful." Judy replied.  
"Are we all going to meet tomorrow for dinner?" Judy asked  
"Reservations for every single one of us have been made." Grace said.  
"We'll see you tomorrow." Judy said as she hugged her niece.  
  
Just when Judy and Sam had been convinced by doctors that they couldn't have kids together, Judy ended up pregnant. Claudia was seven years old and was excited about having a younger sibling. Judy ended up giving birth to another girl, Vanya. It was a name suggested as a joke by Grace, but it ended up sticking in Judy and Sam's head.  
They ended up staying in Chicago permanently, besides from the annual trips to Sydney for vacation mixed with a little bit of business.  
  
Coldplay's "Gravity" came on and people began to move back onto the dance floor. The mood was quiet and the room looked absolutely amazing. Grace was talking to a few of Jessie and Katie's friends about the classes she was looking forward to teaching in the upcoming semester when August walked up to Grace. He braced his hands on her shoulders and Grace, on instinct, covered one of his hands with hers.  
"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but Grace, would you like to dance with me?"  
"Of course. Excuse me." Grace said as she left the conversation.  
  
Honey  
It's been a long time coming  
  
"My feet are killing me." Grace said. "I'm tempted to just take these heels and throw them out the window."  
"Yeah, but your head wouldn't be able to reach my shoulders." August said  
"Since when have I needed heels to dance with you? Forgive me, but let's just dance. We can always save the small talk for another day." Grace said as she rested her head on his shoulder once again.  
  
And I can't stop now  
Such a long time running  
And I can't stop now  
  
Do you hear my heart beating?  
Can you hear that sound?  
Cause I can't stop thinking  
That I won't look down  
  
Lily and Rick stayed at Manning Manor for the rest of their lives. It had always felt like home and they didn't bother with trying to change what had worked for them for so long. Lily's radio show had grown in popularity and offers were even made for Lily to get her own syndicated talk show, but she turned the offers down in order to devote more time to her family. Lily always felt that the radio show would have to take a backseat to her family and that thought was what kept her sane throughout the process. Rick still worked with Sam in the architecture firm and the business continued to thrive throughout the years.  
  
Zoe and Chad ended up breaking up when Chad attended his last year of law school in Seattle, Washington. The two felt that they needed a little bit of space to see if the relationship was truly going to work out. It was a painful time for Zoe and she felt her work suffered a bit because of it. But whenever Chad returned from Seattle after passing the bar exam in the state, he knew that the time apart from Zoe had only strengthened and confirmed his love for her. He came back with a bouquet of wildflowers and an engagement ring.  
Chad was given an answer of "I'll have to think about it." Three days later, Zoe returned his call with a reply of yes. Chad would later admit that those three days were some of the worst days of his life. He claimed that out of those days, he may have slept for only ten hours at the most.  
The two decided to stay in Seattle and Zoe opened her own photography studio. She never believed in selling a portrait for an outrageous price and kept her works of art budgeted and available for anyone to enjoy if they so pleased it. Her favorite thing to photograph was still dancers, and some of the major dance companies hired her to be the photographer to promote new ballets and dance performances. Her business minor aided in her taking care of the studio and her clients loved the ideas she sprang up regarding taking pictures.  
Zoe and Chad had decided that they wanted to put off having children until they were financially stable. Zoe had a maternal instinct, but she had yet to find the spark to start the process. One day, they would be ready, but until then, they had their two dogs and three cats to take care of.  
  
And then I looked up at the sun  
And I could see  
The way gravity turns for you and me  
And then I looked up at the sky  
And saw the sun  
And the way that gravity turns on everyone  
On everyone  
  
When Karen and Henry both retired, they decided to take a small vacation to Nova Scotia upon August Dimitri's suggestion; they found a comfortable and peaceful place with not so much chaos. According to Henry, it was just what they needed at that moment. After one week became two, the two decided to move there. They still kept their house in the states and did make plenty of trips a year home, Henry and Karen were in the process of becoming full-bodied Canadians.  
  
Simon ended spending his summer vacation excavating Pompeii the year before graduating with honors from high school. He learned Italian, ate a lot of Italian food, and met a beautiful Italian girl on the trip named Sophia. The two remained in contact with one another and Sophia expressed her goals of attending college in the states. He planned on majoring in Archaeology when he entered college.  
  
Hayden and Eli ended up staying in Sydney. The two were married there and ended up having four children. All of their children had music running through their veins upon birth and each one of their children ended up picking up on one instrument. The two continued to teach music until their retirement. Hayden still played in the Sydney orchestra and even composed a few cello concerto's for a string quartet that she had formed with a few friends.  
  
Jessie and Katie continued to live in New York City. Jessie ended up being promoted to a full associate at her law firm, she wanted to branch out and start her own. Two years later, Sammler-Singer Associates was formed. The firm specialized in civil cases, focusing specifically on sexual harassment and discrimination cases. It was a topic that Jessie was passionate about and she loved her job.  
Katie's art gallery hosted some of the brightest and hottest newcomers to the art world. For six months, Katie even hosted some of Zoe's photographs when she was sent to the city to do a shoot for the American Ballet Theatre. After that job, ABT continued to hire Zoe for the job and she would often stay with either Jessie and Katie or Grace and August.  
Jessie and Katie decided that they wanted to have a child, but adoption would have been difficult. The two decided to ask Toby and Sebastian to donate sperm for their child. The two figured that it would be better for Katie to have the baby because her job was not as stressful as Jessie's could sometimes be.  
Katie ended up giving birth to a little boy the girls named Adrien. The three of them would stay in the city for the rest of their lives.  
  
Baby  
It's been a long time waiting  
Such a long, long time  
And I can't stop smiling  
No I can't stop now  
  
Do you hear my heart beating?  
Do you hear that sound?  
Cause I can't stop crying  
And I won't look down  
  
August eventually ended up proposing to Grace through a poem. It was almost too perfect according to her. Grace wanted to wait until she had earned her PhD and was settled in with her teaching. The engagement was a twenty-two month one and the two decided to fly to Scotland to have their wedding. August's second book of poetry was doing well on the bestseller list and the money they saved paid for everything.  
Grace ended up earning her PhD and taught classes at NYU. She specialized in Russian Literature and still taught undergraduate level creative writing courses. The students were always excited when she brought in her husband, the August Dimitri, for guest lectures and workshops.  
Grace also continued her skills at editing and the two decided to form up their small, independent, arts magazine called Muse. Every month a famous work of art or artist/writer/poet/dancer/painter was chosen to grace the cover. The first issue used one of Katie's paintings. The magazine had reached a national level a year later and was considered one of the best magazines for beginning writers and artists to submit their work to. Grace reduced her teaching hours to devote more time to the magazine while August continued to teach public high school.  
Four years after they were married, Grace gave birth to their first child, a boy they named Anton. He took more after Grace resemblance wise, but his personality melded more with August's. Three years later, their daughter Mina was born. Mina was an almost exact replica of August. Her red hair made her stand out in a crowd any day of the week. The Dimitri's decided to stay in New York City. The family spent the summers in upstate New York where they had a quiet property on the lakefront. It was close to August's family and it was a break from the non-stop hustle of the city.  
  
And then I looked up at the sun  
And I could see  
Oh the way that gravity turns  
On you and me  
And then I looked up at the sun  
And saw the sky  
And the way that gravity turns on you and I  
On you and I  
On you and I  
  
If anyone would have asked Grace when she first met August that one day she would marry this man and have two children with him, she would have immediately scratched it out. It shocked her at times to think that she never really dated much, or at least, experienced different people, but her bond with August was so strong, she didn't need anything else to keep her occupied.  
There was a peace that she felt every time she looked at him with his glasses on working on a new poem or every time she pushed Anton on the swings or chased after Mina in Central Park. There was a solace that came when she had the rare opportunity to sit back and realize all that she had accomplished and all the things that she still wanted to accomplish. She did know that it would all be alright though because she had someone by her side. The two of them had reached their reunification. 


End file.
